Awaken My Love
by Gemkat5
Summary: Sarah has nightmares after her return. Only Jareth can keep them away, which leads to interesting sleeping arrangments. He teaches her how to grow up, she makes friends with secrets of their own... High school was never like this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story, everything else is borrow.**

Awaken My Love

She turned in her sleep, moaning aloud in distress. A thin sheen of sweat glazed her forehead, her hair damp at her scalp.

The owl watched her toss in bed, her limbs kicking and shoving, and pulling on her blankets.

Another whimper escaped her throat, her face filled with torment then all of a sudden she was half upright screaming his name in frightful terror.

The owl flew into the night on silent wings.

Sarah panted for a few minutes to get her heart to slow down. For the past three nights she'd been having horrible dreams like she's never experienced before. They all revolved around the labyrinth, starting out pleasant with the sun shining and meeting with friends.

Then the scenes would change, the skies would grow dark with ominous clouds, rumbles of thunder, and then the rain would pelt down on her unmercifully. Running into the castle for cover, Sarah would hear Jareth calling her name, his voice full of torment and agony.

No matter how quickly she tried to find him, it was always too late. Ending the dream with Sarah screaming his name at finding his prone cold figure on the stone cold floor.

After two weeks of having her nightmares, Sarah's parents started to worry about her. She'd grown listless, refused to eat most meals, and was worn to the bone with dark circles under her eyes.

When they approached her about what was wrong she simply told them, 'Something I have to work out myself'.

By that point, even the goblin king had become concerned. He had, at first, felt vindicated at how Sarah's dreams had turned dark, her guilt from the way she'd treated him to manifest to such horror that his death would shake her to the core.

She was thinner and drawn in appearance, her eyes no longer sparkled, her grades were falling – or so he had heard from her parents' discussions, and all her pleasant fantasies died a quick death.

She was scared to death of going to sleep and forced herself to stay awake as much as possible, resorting to pills and tons of coffee to assist her.

But as the nights progressed she had no choice but to close her eyes, and her night terrors filled her sleep with more intensity than ever before.

The goblin king stayed close to her, waiting, but instead of calling to him for solace she opted to suffer in her own self torment, and without her acceptance there was nothing he could do.

Then one night she finally gave in. Her terrifying dream ended as always with her finding Jareth dead in his own castle, Sarah screaming his name in anguish.

Only this night, as she lay panting, shivering and terrified, she whispered for him.

"Jareth, please help me." Her voice was barely audible, her tone sounded lost.

He instantly appeared in her room silently. "All you had to do was ask," he told her quietly.

"Please make them stop," she whispered very softly, crying into her blankets. "I can't take it anymore. You win. Just... please… no more nightmares."

Jareth was taken aback by her words.

'Was this why she hadn't called to me sooner?' Jareth thought. 'She thought I was punishing her? She'd been fighting me this whole while and I hadn't even been an active part of it.'

"Sarah, I've done nothing but wait for your call," he informed her quietly.

She simply laid there at first, still breathing irregularly, and waited for him to start laughing at her with his warped sense of humor.

When he remained quiet she rolled the upper half of her body and turned her head to look back at him. His face was mostly in shadow but it didn't look like he was amused.

"What do you want from me?" she pleaded in a whispered voice, unconvinced of his innocence. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I thought they were just words, a part of the story, rules to the game…" she sniffled and swallowed hard.

"Please, just make them stop…" she whispered in despair. "I get it now, you loved me, just please…. No more nightmares."

"My love hasn't changed for you," he explained simply in an even tone. "I still offer you everything as I had before. But I'm not the one bringing you your night terrors. You're doing that all on your own."

"You lie," she whispered defiantly.

She scooted from the bed not caring whether she looked graceful or clumsy as she scooted off her bed on her knees to stand before him with every nerve of her being trembling in his presence.

"Just take me, then," she said in a stronger voice. "Make me run the labyrinth again," she waved a hand as though gesturing toward said place. "Make me fear you all over, just stop making me have these nightmares!"

He reached a hand out to her face, caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles, his gaze impartial.

"You're paying the price for refusing a Fae king, Sarah. For refusing my love and all I offer. Only you can make the dreams stop."

His touch was warm and gentle. Much more gentle than she'd ever thought possible of him. She closed her eyes to imprint his warm touch to memory.

He made to remove his hand and she grabbed his wrist, holding his hand in place for just a moment longer.

"Release me, Sarah." His tone was flat and commanding.

She let go without hesitation, only then did she wonder how she could've dared to do such a thing.

She opened her eyes to find him gone. She searched the dark room with her eyes, hoping he had only moved to another spot but she didn't see him.

Her heart constricted at being alone once more. She climbed back into bed and cried herself dry, too afraid to go back to sleep for fear of finding him, yet again, prone and lifeless on the cold castle floor.

He watched her from the darkest shadow of her room. He'd almost lost control at her plea for him to take her, only he knew full well that her intention of that statement did not match his own.

That she was so distraught at the thought of his demise gave him some assurance that she didn't hate him as much as he had first thought. That she had grabbed his hand to keep his touch on her skin convinced him that she simply didn't understand her own feelings.

He was more than capable of altering her dreams for her, but he figured why do that when she would call to him for comfort. He wanted her to call upon him, to want his touch and feel his warmth, to need him.

He watched as she simply lay there staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

With a graceful wave of his hand and a simple thought, she closed her suddenly heavy lids and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxX

Jareth appeared in her room as she bolted upright with a scream in her throat. She trembled and started to cry, burying her face in her hands.

"How can you be so cruel? I said I was sorry," she said between sobs not knowing he watched from the shadows of her room.

He resigned that she wasn't going to call him this night and was about to leave when she suddenly lifted her head, her sobs paused, and searched the darkness around her.

"Jareth?" she held her breath for a moment, waiting. "I can smell your scent, Jareth. I know you're here."

He stepped forward to let the dim light from outside her window silhouette him.

"That wasn't a proper invite, Sarah."

"You curse me to nightmares of blood and death then talk to me of propriety?" she asked incredulously. "You really are priceless, Jareth."

"I've done nothing to you," he affirmed coldly. "I will not allow you to continue to accuse me falsely."

"Then help me," she pleaded, pulling the blankets around her to have something to hug, more so than to be modest.

"All you have to do is make one of your crystals and I won't have these horrible dreams anymore."

"It's not a crystal you need," he informed her in a surprisingly gentle tone. "It's me."

Before she could respond he was sitting behind her on the bed with his arms around her shoulders.

She jumped at the suddenness of him being behind her in her bed, but the warmth that emanated from him as he encircled his arms around her was so comforting, she relaxed against him, and rested her head back on his chest.

His warmth relaxed her, his arms made her feel safe, his breath felt like caresses on her cheek. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes and sunk into his embrace. She was just so tired.

She felt the possessive way his arms tightened around her and she sighed again, knowing he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Her breathing slowed to deep even breaths as she quickly fell asleep.

After a few minutes he slowly eased them both back to lay upon her pillow, his coat magically left his body to drape over the chair by her vanity, his boots on the floor.

She shifted in his arms as he straightened his body to the mattress, and curled herself against him with an arm firmly over his chest, her head near his shoulder.

He held her close, idly running a few strands of her long hair between his fingers.

He remained with her until morning, planning how he could use her vulnerability to his advantage, then her alarm beeped annoyingly.

He caressed her cheek one last time when her hand on his arm tightened in a restraining grip.

"Will you come back if I dream again?"

He ran his fingers leisurely through her long tresses.

"All you had to do was ask," he told her, then disappeared from her room, taking his coat and boots with him.

Sarah hit the snooze button and snuggled deep in the warm spot he had made on her bed. She breathed his scent on her pillow and for the first time since her return from the labyrinth wasn't so scared at the thought of closing her eyes for some sleep.

She reassured her dad that she was starting to feel better but wanted to stay home to catch up on some sleep, he finally conceded to let her skip school for the day.

After they had both left for work, Karen taking Toby to daycare first, Sarah made herself a light breakfast of toast and eggs then went back to her room and closed the door.

Shrugging off her robe, she laid it at the foot of her bed and slipped between the sheets. With her head on her pillow she sighed deeply, catching Jareth's scent that still lingered in the air, and closed her eyes.

At first her sleep was restful, letting her mind catch up with some well needed rest. But soon the dream started it's sequence of events in the same manner as before.

She fought to wake up but it held her fast. She tried to change things in her nightmare but it didn't matter as the ending still had her screaming to wakefulness.

She panted heavily, clutching her nightshirt over her palpitating heart with shaking hands.

"I thought you helped!" she accused, tears escaping her eyes.

He was suddenly there with her, holding her with a firm embrace from behind with his back pressed against the headboard.

"Get off of me!" she cried out with annoyance, and struggled to get away from him.

With her body placed between his knees he wrapped his arms around her chest, holding her arms fast, and pinned her legs with his to keep her struggles futile.

He waited patiently for her to cease her idle threats and arousing squirming.

Finally she gave in with a small whimper of defeat and rested back against his chest.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked in an easy tone.

"Yes." She grumbled.

"Then let me remind you that I am not making you have your nightmares. I am helping. And you asked me to return."

"How is holding me captive helping?" she asked sourly, though inwardly she liked the way it felt being in his embrace.

She felt secure and safe knowing he would protect her, protect her from everything except himself that is.

"Because I can't be dead while holding you in my arms," he answered simply. "You can feel my warmth against your body, hear my heart beating as you rest your head over it."

"Are you saying that for me to not have those nightmares, you have to sleep with me?"

"Yes," he affirmed, then lowered his lips to her ear. "I find it a very pleasing solution, don't you?"

"No!" she quipped, trying to turn in his arms but he wouldn't allow it.

"You can't! What if my dad sees you or Karen?" she continued, craning her head back and to the side to look up at him.

"And what if you…" her face suddenly flushed scarlet. "…I mean you'll… you're going to… want…things."

She dropped her head to face forward, the uncomfortable direction her thoughts went caused him to chuckled. Hearing his amusement made her even redder with embarrassment.

"I already want those things, Sarah," he whispered in her ear, tightening his hold on her in anticipation of her renewing her struggles.

He was pleasantly surprised when she merely sunk back against him, dropping her head backwards to his chest with closed eyes.

"No struggle, Imp?" he asked with mild surprise. "I'm almost disappointed."

She started to tremble from deep within as he held her, her breathes became short and uneven, and her chest heaved with anxiety.

"I can't…" she whispered in a trembling voice.

"I'm not an ogre, Sarah," he growled, suddenly angered by her reaction. "When I decide to have you, you will not only be of age but more than willing, I assure you. Until then…"

"I'm yours, Jareth." She cut in with a whisper, silent tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm more afraid of those nightmares than I am of anything you'd want to do to me."

"Then we have an understanding," he stated with finality.

He caressed her cheek with his, moving her hair from over her shoulder to place delicate kisses along her neck.

He smiled when she shivered, her breathing uneven for a different reason now.

She was so young and innocent. Everything a woman needed to learn about being with a man she would learn from him, he would be her first for everything, and he amazed himself at how patient he found himself willing to be with her.

He wanted her open and willing, and if he played the game correctly, he would have everything he wanted soon enough.

His hand glided from around her waist to her mid-thigh, his fingers caressed the inner side of her bared skin under her nightshirt.

She tensed and held her breath with uncertainty, only relaxing slightly when he moved his hand back to her waist.

'Very innocent,' he thought to himself.

"Are you going to take me back to your castle?" she asked with apprehension.

"Not just yet." He replied in a casual tone. "I'll let you live with your family, gain your education, and make friends for a while yet."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. She shifted in his arms to look up into his face.

He allowed her to half turn this time. His expression was regal, arrogant, and confident as he gazed back at her.

Her eyes flitted from his light to darker hued eyes searching for any deception and found none. Her gaze then lazily roamed over his face, taking in each and every detail of his elegant yet masculine features.

He watched her as she absorbed his appearance, seemingly for the first time. Her eyes traced his face as though following an invisible line.

Her lips parted when she focused on his lips, her breathing increased ever so slightly as her gaze slid down his neck then increased even more as she stared at his chest through the open necked shirt.

Ever so slowly her eyes worked their way back to his, her breath caught in her throat at the eye contact and he witnessed the spark that turned her eyes dark with arousal.

He smirked pleasingly, knowing that at that moment, Sarah Williams truly belonged to him and him alone.

"Yes, Sarah, really," he finally replied gently, wiping the wetness from her cheeks with his thumb. "I'd rather you learn to trust me where you are most comfortable before taking you back to my kingdom."

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked quietly. "Make me trust you, that is. You haven't exactly been prince charming."

"One night at a time." He smiled pleasantly at the uncertainty in her eyes then chuckled as her face flushed at his smile.

"I'm not such the monster you first thought me to be, am I? Perhaps, not so grotesque either?"

He chuckled harder when she turned her face away in embarrassment. He took her chin in his fingertips and turned her head to face him.

"I have but one demand that I must make you aware of."

She raised her eyes to meet his questioningly, and swallowed hard with nervousness.

"You've willingly handed yourself to me, Sarah. I expect you to remember to whom you belong while socializing." He moved his face closer to hers. "Remember that I 'can' be very cruel."

She thought he was going to kiss her as he tilted her face upwards towards his mouth.

Her eyes slid closed, lips parted slightly, only to feel his lips at the underside of her jaw to trail light kisses down her neck.

"Do you wish me to kiss you, Sarah?" he asked for her benefit, he knew full well that she did.

"Yes." It was more of a breath than an answer, but he heard it clearly and kissed her lips so tenderly that she moaned. "Is this magic?"

"Definitely," he answered with a smile. "But not mine."

Taking in her flushed face and erratic breathing, he wondered if she realized that she clung to him with a hand at his back, the other grasping his shoulder.

Throwing caution to the wind, he lowered his lips to hers once more and wasn't disappointed when she tentatively returned his kisses.

XxXxXx

She stood by the side of her bed staring at it unseeingly with her full length terry-cloth robe pulled tightly around her, wearing her nightshirt and panties underneath.

All she had to do was turn off the lamp and he'd be there, he told her himself just before disappearing earlier that day.

The trouble was, as much as she wanted him with her so she didn't have her nightmare, she was leery and uncomfortable having him in her bed.

His kisses made her stomach do somersaults while his embrace made her feel safe. All in all it was very confusing to say the least.

"You couldn't just make a crystal, could you?" she whispered whimsically.

With a deep sigh she climbed into bed, robe and all, and scooted under her blankets. Reaching over to the night table she turned off the light.

Her hand wasn't even off the extinguished lamp when he was at her back on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist possessively, he pulled her back to the pillows.

"I wouldn't procrastinate like that again, Sarah," he told her firmly. "Even young women need their restful sleep. I expect you to turn off that lamp before midnight from now on."

"You're giving me a bedtime?" she asked, slightly outraged.

"I'm giving you 'my' time." He said in a heavy tone by her ear. "And I won't have you wasting it by denying yourself sleep and me the pleasure of having you in my arms."

She felt a pleasant chill at the way he said the word 'pleasure' and tried not to let him see the blush she knew was on her face.

Little did she know that his eyesight was excellent in both daylight and darkness, and he saw her rise in color perfectly.

"Are you that cold to wear your robe to bed?" he asked in a light tone, barley containing his amusement. "Or are you that modest so I may not see what I hold in my arms?"

She laid her head down on her pillow, facing away from him, too embarrassed to even answer his question.

Of course she was being modest. She was only fifteen and had never even been to a sleepover party!

She felt subconscious of her body, thinking herself too fat in the middle to be attractive. Her butt was too big, and her thighs were disgusting.

Her eyes, in her own opinion, were droopy looking and uneven. Her face was nothing but a blob of flesh, her nose was too fat and her top lip pinched in the middle like some freak result of bad surgery.

There was no way to explain that to a king, a man, an immortal being from another world.

She heard and felt him chuckle pleasantly at her silence.

"Fine. Keep your robe for now. But when my patience runs through, I want it gone when you get in bed. Is that agreeable to you?"

He gently moved her hair from her neck and pulled the collar of the robe down to her shoulder to place soft kisses on her sensitive skin.

"Sarah, answer me."

"Yes, Jareth," she whispered in a resigned tone.

His lips on her neck made her feel things that she knew were normal. Every romance movie she'd ever watched, the man always went for the woman's neck, now she knew why.

It was an erogenous zone that made all thought go out the window when a man kissed it as Jareth was doing to her now.

She gasped within a shuddering breath when he licked the spot just behind her ear with the tip of his tongue.

He returned to simply placing light kisses along her neck, expecting her to tell him to stop.

After another couple of moments he lifted his head to gaze down at her. Her lips were slightly parted, her breathing heavier than normal, and her eyes half closed with rapture at the feelings he was awakening within her.

She was, quite simply, wholly enjoying his attentions.

He leaned his chest over her, pushing her shoulder down to the mattress and took her inviting lips into his mouth.

She moaned in response and stretched her hand up to weave her fingers into his hair. She hesitantly returned his kiss, mimicking what he was doing to her mouth with his tongue.

It damn near drove him over the edge.

He hadn't expected her to give in to him so willingly, so easily, so passionately, and he had to break from her to keep control of himself.

She wasn't ready, despite what her body was saying, and he knew that if he took her now she'd hate him forever.

He nuzzled the skin under her jaw, nipping it ever so gently with his uneven teeth.

She gasped and threw her head back to give him more room.

He placed tender nips along her throat, waving his hand over her face as he neared her collar bone.

With one last ragged breath at his attentions she slipped into a restful dream full of passion and exploration with her goblin king.

As her breathing returned to normal, slowing more so in her sleep state, Jareth closed his eyes with ragged breaths of his own to gain control of himself.

Once he had his will in place he fixed the collar of her robe over her neck, suddenly grateful for her innocent barrier.

This wasn't going to be as easy as he had first anticipated.

XxXxX

Sarah had been in the best of moods all day. She hadn't felt this free and light at heart since before her trials in the labyrinth.

Not only that but all of a sudden her peers wanted to be near her, talk to her, and be friendly towards her.

She had been extremely wary at first, waiting for the big joke to come to a head. By lunch period she realized there was no joke when three tables invited her to sit with them. She accepted an invite and sat down at the closest one.

She was amazed at how they included her in their conversations, asked her opinions about fashion and makeup, and everyone wanted to know if she had a crush on anyone in particular at school.

She was completely overwhelmed and still felt the sting of her flushed cheeks that she had had throughout the day. Even the teachers had smiled at her politely, some of them she didn't even have classes with.

"Did you enjoy your popularity today?" Jareth asked as soon as the lamp went dark, his arms snaking around her to pull her against his chest, their heads falling to the pillows.

Her heart sunk with a feeling of dread. It had been a joke after all. Jareth's joke.

She fought the tears as her throat constricted with hurt. 'How could he be so cruel?'

"Sarah?" he voiced, his tone bearing a hint of confusion as he leaned over her to see her face.

She turned away from him, burying her face deep into her pillow.

"Leave me alone," she cried, her voice muffled in the downy fluff.

"Tell me they are not tears you weep at the gift I've awakened within you," he told her, his tone hinting of disappointment and anger at the same time.

"A gift?" she asked, rolling over to look up at him as he hovered over her shoulder.

His elegant brow raised higher at seeing the tear roll down her temple when she turned her head.

"Yes, a gift," he replied with annoyed sarcasm. "You know very well I've given you gifts. You know the words, you've read it thousands of times. Don't criticize me because you've never thought to ask 'what' the gifts were."

He was fully annoyed now and rolled onto his back on the mattress, tucking his hands under his head as he glared at the ceiling.

"You… you mean it wasn't a joke?" she asked choppily, rolling over to face him. "They were really being nice to me?"

He shifted his eyes to look at her and felt his ire subside at the hopeful expression on her face. How lonely she must be when such a small amount of attention had meant so much to her.

"It was not a joke," he answered a little curtly. "But be careful of how you use the enchantment," he told her in a softer tone. "Those who truly dislike you will come after you with vengeance and jealousy at your being liked by so many."

A small smile tickled the corners of her mouth, her eyes staring unseeingly at his chest. 'It wasn't a joke!'

Then her mouth turned up into a grin, she chuckled, smiled and then laughed, meeting his eyes with green orbs that sparkled with joy.

"It wasn't a joke!" She repeated cheerfully.

"It's magic, Sarah," he warned in a light tone, tilting his head slightly to look at her better.

He was amused at the changes in her expression as he watched her process what he told her.

"And you projected your magic in a very large radius today. I would advise learning to tone it down a bit. A lot, actually."

She looked at him pointedly as realization came to her mind.

"That's why the labyrinth helped me, isn't it?" she asked, her voice hinted of disappointment. "Why Hoggle and Sir Didymus and Ludo wanted to be my friends. It was all a magic spell?"

"Not quite," he replied with a perturbed frown, and turned his gaze back to the ceiling. "Those three actually befriended you against my orders to stay away."

He smoothed the expression on his face and spoke in a softer tone. "You didn't have the enchantment at your disposal in my labyrinth. I've only just awakened it in you last evening."

"What did you do to them?" she demanded to know, her voice strong with protectiveness.

She could tell he punished those who had befriended her just by his tone and the hard look in his mystical eyes.

He laughed, grabbed her bodily and rolled her across his chest to land her on her back on the suddenly larger mattress with him settling himself atop of her.

"Defiant little one," he smiled down at her. "I've done nothing to your friends. The poor beast is too loyal to be punished, the knight I assigned to the front gates where he is happily defending the garden from the pesky fairies, and your beloved Hoogle is grudgingly cleaning up the mess you made in my castle."

He watched the sadness wash over her eyes.

"His name's Hoggle. And all they wanted to do was help," she said in a low voice, not even mindful that he weighed her down with his body over hers, something Jareth was very mindful of.

"And help you they did." He quipped. "Which brings us back to our current situation."

She was suddenly made aware of her position under him and blushed, his knowing smirk only brought more color to her cheeks.

He leaned his upper body weight on one arm and tenderly brushed her lips with the thumb of his free hand.

"Do you wish me to kiss you, Sarah?" he whispered, though it really wasn't a question.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach as he touched her lips, her eyes automatically went to his mouth at his suggestion of a kiss.

Despite everything, she really liked how he kissed her, how her blood raced when he covered her with his body, the feelings that ran through her when he sucked and gently nipped at her neck. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers and nodded.

"Say the words, Sarah," he whispered very softly, bringing his lips so close to hers without touching them.

Not realizing that it wasn't Jareth that leaned closer, she raised her head from the pillow to fill the space between them.

She closed her eyes as her lips made contact with his and breathed deeply as he took over with demanding force.

Her hand mindlessly went to the back of his head, her other hand slid along his shoulder, down his back, and grabbed his ass.

He groaned into her mouth when her fingers grabbed the rounded flesh in tight breeches. He pulled back from her, grabbing her arms one at a time to pin them at the sides of her head.

"With forwardness such as that, Imp, you no longer need your robe."

Her robe vanished as he reclaimed her mouth hungrily.

She whimpered under him, the sudden intensity of his kiss frightened her and she feared she had went too far with such a simple gesture of wanting to touch him.

He broke his kiss suddenly, realizing he was using too much on her too fast. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, releasing his grip on her wrists while breathing heavily to regain control.

"I scared you, haven't I?" He closed his eyes already knowing the answer. "Answer me," he demanded at her silence.

He had to make her tell him, make her say it so it wasn't harbored within her as a fear to never be vanquished.

"You… you never said I wasn't allowed to touch you."

He remained unmoving, not wanting her to see the regret on his face. Then realized that that just may be what she needed to see.

He raised his head from her shoulder and met her fearful and uncertain eyes with his own passion dark ones.

"I wasn't expecting you to want to and lost control. My apologies, my Lady."

He watched as so many emotions flit in her eyes that he was hardly able to label them all.

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes. He had just apologized to her, a formal apology at that, and the look in his striking eyes told her that he more than meant those words.

He held her gaze with bated breath and she knew it. He was being so gentle with her, but he was capable of so much more than what she was ready for, and that thought sent a thrill for the unknown throughout her being.

They were at an impasse and she knew it. She held the high card but he could change the rules any time he wanted to.

She reached out and placed her hand at the side of his face. She caressed his cheek with a thumb, then along his strong jaw, his straight nose, and finally his chiseled lips.

"And my will as strong," she whispered, barely audibly.

She had no idea why those words came out of her mouth at that precise moment, but they seemed to be the right words as he smirked at her, and his eyes hardened with challenge.

Her hand slid down his back and grabbed his ass, her eyes matching his challenging gaze.

"Defiant Little One." He grinned appraisingly and touched her lips gently with his.

Just as she wound her fingers into his hair he waved his hand over her closed eyes, ending the kiss as she contentedly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story, everything else is borrow.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Don't touch me," Sarah warned in a pained voice as soon as the lamp was turned off.

The warning came too late as his arms were already around her, pulling her back against him as he was accustomed to do.

"You think to deny me?" he asked vexed.

She gasped and whimpered in discomfort at his gentle man handling. Slowly, she sunk back against him, then relaxed.

"Just for tonight," she breathed choppily. "I hurt in places I didn't even know I had."

"What happened?" he growled, his anger surfacing toward whomever had done this to her.

"We have a new gym teacher at school," she explained, being able to breathe easier now that she didn't have to move.

"She's straight from hell, I swear she is. She made us run four laps around the track, then go through an exercise regiment that was made for military men!"

Jareth relaxed his mood and smirked as he tilted his head over her shoulder with as least movement as possible.

"She made us run through tires, and over sandbag walls, and to finish it all off, we had to climb a robe and ring the fucking bell!" She breathed heavily for a moment in her agitation.

She shifted her eyes to look at him peripherally, a smirk played on her delicate lips.

"It was nice to find out that the gift of enchantment you gave me works on inanimate objects too."

"You used it to ring the bell," he surmised, amused at how dramatic she could be sometimes.

She frowned then. "Yea, but I almost got caught. I was close enough to the bell to pass the test, but far enough to raise suspicion." She tilted her head back to fully look up at Jareth.

"I thought 'you' had cold piercing eyes, this bitch ain't got shit on you, Jareth. I swear my heart froze when she looked at me. There is something unnatural about her."

"Do you wish for me to watch over you during the day as well?"

"Yes," she told him thoughtfully. "At least on Thursday, when I have gym, so you can see this woman."

She sighed and relaxed more within his embrace. His arms were like steel around her, protective and unyielding. She felt completely safe knowing that he was with her.

"How am I going to do all that again in two days when I hurt so much now?" she whimpered.

He removed his arm from around her and slowly ran his hand over her. Starting at her hip, he slid his hand down her thigh to her knee, then back along the inner side of her leg. Purposely not touching too close to her womanhood before returning his hand to her hip.

"What are you doing?" she asked in an uneasy tone, her already sore body tensed at his hand wandering between her thighs.

"Close your eyes and trust me, Defiant One." He shifted slightly away from her. "I want you to lay on your stomach."

She did as he said, grimacing as every muscle in her body complained. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear as his fingers touched the back of her neck.

"I plan to remove your clothes, so prepare yourself."

Before she could process what he had said her clothes were completely gone, bearing her naked body before his eyes.

Before she could remotely feel uncomfortable his hands were gently on her shoulders, caressing so softly she barely felt the contact, but she felt the result as the sore stiffness in her neck and shoulders evaporated.

She closed her eyes with a groan and relaxed.

He moved his hands slowly down her back, over her arms, and along her sides to pause with both hands at her hips.

"Do you wish for me to continue?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes."

The feel of his hands slowly roving over her was amazing. There was a pleasant tingling wherever he touched and her muscles felt revitalized.

He continued over her butt, wrapped his fingers of both hands around first one thigh then the other, then continued down each leg in turn to her feet.

She felt him sit back when the last toe had been graced with his magic.

"Can you do that again?" she requested in a completely relaxed voice. Her eyes were closed, her forearm hung limply over the side of the mattress.

He smiled with satisfaction. Having her accept his touch was proving to be so much easier than he had anticipated. She hungered for his hands on her, for his lips to take her breath away.

Jareth had a feeling he would have his hands full as she grew bolder and more confident with him, and he welcomed that possibility whole heartedly.

He brushed her hair aside and touched her neck with his fingertips in the same manner he had just finished. Far be it for him to deny her wanting his touch over her precious body.

"How do you do that?" she whispered in a relaxed, sleepy slur.

"This, my little Imp, is magic," he informed her with some amusement.

"I'm healing your over-stressed muscles and tendons. This is the first time I've resorted to magic while touching you."

"Oh," she breathed, falling asleep under his administrations.

"Don't stop," she breathed, her voice so soft the words barely left her lips audibly. "Please… my… Jare…"

He quirked a brow at her now sleeping form then grinned.

'That's right, Sarah, I'm yours as much as you're mine.'

XxXxX

"Jareth, I'm too sore to turn off the damn lamp." She called from her bed, lying spread eagled on her mattress with all her clothes still on.

Once again she was grateful that he put a sound spell on her room to not disturb her family.

The bed suddenly doubled in size, the light went out, and Jareth was beside her.

Laying on his side over her outstretched arm in the middle of the mattress to be close to her. His head rested casually in his palm as he regarded her calmly.

"She's a demon from the Underground, right? I know you saw her with your own eyes, I felt you gazing today." She turned her head to look at him in the dimness. "I never felt you like that before. What did you do?"

"The woman is a full blood and bred human mortal, Sarah" he informed her, ignoring her other question.

"I have to agree that she's overly driven to force her obsession for physical fitness onto others. Though bearing a heart of steel, she possesses no attributes from the Underground."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "Can we get a second opinion?"

He quirked his brow at her indignantly.

"How many of your kind are there anyway?" she looked up at him. "What exactly '_is_' your kind? I mean, what are you? Are you Elvin without the pointy ears?" she reach up and flicked at his ear.

He grimaced down at her.

"And I don't mean Santa like elves, either," she continued to ramble. "I mean the ones who sorta look human, like the elves in Dungeons and Dragons. Who use magic and can fight and do all kinds of really cool stuff."

Her face grew wide with a sudden thought.

"Oh! Are you like, half elf-half human? You look like you could be. Act like it too from the books I've read. How old are you anyway? How old would you be in this world?"

"My aren't we full of questions this evening," he stated dryly. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Karen gave me some pain pills after dinner and I think they've kicked in." She raised her free hand and twirled her fingers in the air.

"I have all these things just running around in my head. Every question I've ever wanted to ask you, but was too afraid or didn't have the chance."

"My favorite color is purple," he told her with extreme amusement.

"Oh, tell me something I didn't know, why don't you?"

She waited a moment for him to answer any of her questions then realized that he wasn't going to.

"Well?" she questioned expectantly.

He threw his head back and laughed heartily. When his mirth subsided he leaned closer to her and reached out to run his fingers through her long silky tresses.

"Does any of those things matter, my Defiant One?"

"Well… no. But now I'm curious to why you won't tell me."

"I'm from the kindred, Fae," he answered, still amused with her. "We are cousin, of sorts, to the elves you speak of, though not directly."

"There are thousands of Fae co-existing in various realms such as the Underground and even here in your world," he continued to explain.

"I am trained to fight as well as use magic, and I can also do 'really cool stuff'." He shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable next to her.

"I've been king for four centuries and I'm the youngest Fae to hold that title. In your world, or the Aboveground as we call it, I would be thirty-four."

"Thirty-… oh my god, you're… old!"

He found himself laughing lightly at her response despite himself.

"And you, little Imp, are but a babe."

"That's almost gross," she commented, scrounging her face sourly.

"Don't you have laws about age differences or anything like that? Are you 'allowed' to want me like this? Come in here and touch me and…"

Her innocence got the better of her and she blushed at the direction her thoughts lead her.

"I'm 'allowed' to do whatever I want within my kingdom, my castle, and with everything I hold power over." His tone was deep with authority and regal bearing, leaving no doubt that he spoke the truth.

It also reminded Sarah that he wasn't someone to cross or trifle with, no matter how much patience and tenderness he bestowed upon her. He was a king and he was very powerful.

"But there are laws that even I must adhere to," he continued, his tone lighter and informative.

He'd noticed the wariness that had entered her eyes and wanted to reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her.

"I cannot take what is not freely given. I cannot use my power to upset the balance between the worlds. And I'm not supposed to interfere with the fates of human-kind."

"You're not supposed to?" she remarked with a sly grin, her slightly glazed eyes sparkled with fascination. "Why do I get the impression you don't listen to that one as much as you should?"

"Sometimes things just happen," he replied off handedly, distracting himself with slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse.

"Keeping the balance is more important than the fate of one or two mortals. I don't make such decisions lightly."

"Have you ever been punished for making the wrong decision?" she asked with sudden empathy. He'd looked so vulnerable for a second that it tugged at her heart.

He raised his eyes to hers, his hand pausing over her blouse in mid air. "I'm king of goblins, Sarah, what do you think?"

"Wow," she whispered. "That must've been one hell of a mistake."

It calmed her unease to know that as much of a rogue he was, he still had laws and rules to abide by.

"One I shall never repeat," he stated with finality. "And don't ask, I won't tell you."

He returned his attention to her blouse, brushing the folds aside to idly caress her pearly skin.

She saw a sadness come over his features as he unseeingly ran his fingertips over her ribs and stomach. His touch was as electric as always and she felt the heat run through her as a result.

"You're not even trying," she whispered in awe.

He slid his gaze to her face with wonder.

She hadn't meant to say that out loud and felt too loopy to even try to explain her comment.

"I like when you touch me like that."

His eyes cleared with understanding and the faintest of smirks touched the corner of his lips.

He bent his head and took her lips in his, prepared for her fingers to snake into his hair. He shifted his weight so she could wrap her other arm around his back, and bit her bottom lip seductively as her other hand came to rest on his behind.

She made a sound of protest and pulled her mouth from his.

He lifted his head to peer down at her questioningly.

"I feel really dizzy and kind of sick," she told him. "I think the meds and you don't mix very good."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him down to rest upon her.

"I love the smell of you," she whispered, liking the feel of his little kisses on her neck.

"You'll love more than that by the time I'm done with you," he informed her lightly.

"They say it hurts the first time," she commented with a thoughtful frown. "Can you use magic so it don't hurt?"

"Not for that," he replied, gazing down at her in wonder. 'Interesting how she'd think of such a thing so soon.' He thought.

Her eyes were closed and her hands idly kneaded his shoulder and back.

He rested his body half over hers, leaning most of his weight on his elbow by her side, his head in his palm.

She tucked her one arm between them and touched his bared skin at the open neck of his shirt. Her eyes opened lazily and she frowned up at him.

"Where's the medallion you always wear?"

"Not far."

She choked out a little laugh at an obvious wayward thought, then began to giggle incessantly.

"What do you find so amusing?" he asked feeling a bit put off.

"Oh no, I mustn't," she giggled. "I was just thinking… no, I can't." Her giggles turned into full laughter.

Jareth wasn't amused, having no basis for her amusement. He took her chin firmly in his hand to make her look at him.

"You wouldn't be mocking me, would you, Sarah?" he asked in a perturbed tone.

"No!"

She half rolled to her side in a fit of laughter, hugging her sides.

"Jareth, I can't stop!" she gasped in laughter, her eyes seeped tears at her over rated amusement.

After another moment he found himself reluctantly chuckling along with her, though he still felt at odds of not knowing what started all this.

He moved from her completely, bending his legs at the knees, lying on his side with his head in his palm as he watched her go on about herself, and waited for her settle down.

'She obviously should never take those pills again.' He thought wryly.

Slowly, her laughter subsided to small bouts of giggles as she pulled herself together. Her face was scarlet, her breathing was erratic and she gasped for air.

Wiping the wetness from her eyes she finally seemed to become coherent enough for him to speak to her.

However, not wishing to cause a relapse, he remained silent and simply waited for her to do the honors of telling him exactly all that was about.

She looked at him to tell him something, anything to explain herself, and had to fight another round of laughter at the look on his face. Which she knew wasn't an expression one should laugh in front of. He was pissed and it clearly showed in the lines of his face, but that alone seemed extremely funny to her.

"You are not to take those pills again." He told her sternly. "I will not have you behaving in this manner at my expense."

She looked as though she was going to laugh again, which she was until his commanding voice broke through her silliness.

"Do '_not_' defy me, Sarah!" he roared authoritively.

She knew that tone all too well and it was more than enough to knock the giggles right out of her.

With deep steady breaths she pulled herself together and just laid on her back, her arms crossed over her ribs and breathed steadily for a moment or two.

"It wasn't even that funny," she said finally. "I just starting laughing and couldn't stop."

She turned her gaze to look at him. "Good thing you can still scare the shit out of me, right?"

He raised an elegant brow expectantly, waiting for her to explain herself.

"This is going to be embarrassing." She stated in a soft voice.

She took a very deep breath and stared up at the ceiling.

"For some reason, I don't know why, I pictured you sitting in one of those brass tubs with bubbles all around you, your knees drawn up to your chest because the tub is barely big enough for you to fit in it, and… I lost it."

She ended simply with a shrug, and a very small giggle.

He waited for her to look at him but soon realized that she focused her vision on anything but him.

He was certain that most of the color that stained her cheeks was now from embarrassment and not her laughing fit.

He lithely moved his body over hers with slow precision noticing how she didn't flinch at his approach anymore, but her eyes closed to avoid contact with his.

"Do you wish to see me in a bath, my little Imp?" he questioned, his tone deep and sultry. "I can assure you that I bathe in the luxury of marble, silk, and scented oils."

He brushed his lips to her throat. "Bubbles can be added if you so desire."

She swallowed hard, her breath catching in her throat. She pictured a majestic room flooded in sunlight with warm breezes drifting through open stone windows.

A floor made of marble with intricate designs in gold, pillars extending to a high ceiling covered with beautiful architecture. Deep plush pillows piled invitingly in an inset with silken drapes swaying gently with the breeze.

"Answer me, Sarah," he said suggestively, his hand caressing her side.

"Yes..." she whispered dreamily. "No…not now," she contradicted.

"Why not now?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

He changed his tone to be more suggestive. "Imagine soaking those sore muscles in a languid bath with scented oils."

"I don't have sore muscles thanks to the meds." She looked up at him and frowned slightly. "Did you put the image of that room in my head?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "A harmless suggestion."

"Really?" She focused her eyes on him to see if the enchantment worked on him as well as everyone else, and concentrated on a single thought.

His eyes lit with mischievousness, a grin on his lips, as he slipped a hand down between them and cupped his hand between her legs.

"Not there!" She squealed and tried to scoot from his hand but he held her fast.

"You wanted me to touch you, did you not?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you wanted to feel afire, did you not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then stop defying me and let me show you what you want, Sarah."

She whimpered as his thumb gently rubbed her. Rousing heat flooded her insides, the urge to raise her hips was undeniable.

His mouth came down on hers passionately, though not as frighteningly as before. He pulled his head back just slightly.

"Is this what you wanted to feel?"

"Yes," she replied breathless.

He stilled his hand on her, allowing her arousal to calm as he moved his lips to her neck.

She'd opened herself to him so willingly, he wouldn't betray that new found trust by forcing himself on her, even if she thought she knew what she wanted.

"Be careful how you use your gift, little Imp, this one isn't ruled by words like most others." He trailed moist kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"I felt your want of desire and used my own judgment on your behalf," he told her simply. "If I were mortal you'd be in much trouble."

"Okay," she replied in a small whispered voice.

He gazed down at her flushed face, her closed eyes, and parted lips. The rise and fall of her chest with irregular breaths tugged greatly at his patience.

"Go to sleep, Sarah," he whispered suggestively, barely keeping control of himself.

Her hand in his hair slid limply to her side as she complied to his magical command.

XxXxX

Sarah flicked the lamp off then back on again as soon as she felt him appear on the bed.

"Look what she's doing to me!" she demanded, ignoring his irked expression of her not being in the bed, and him wincing against the bright light shining in his face.

"I'm starting to have muscles, Jareth. Do you see this?" she asked incredulously, showing him the subtle outline of her legs.

"Come to bed, Sarah."

She looked at him dumbfounded.

"I've waited six hours before calling you, and even now it's only nine o'clock, and all you have to say is , 'come to bed, Sarah'?" she stated facetiously, with her hands on her hips.

"Of course, how thoughtless of me," he replied with sarcasm. "Remove your clothing so I may gaze upon what I touch and kiss every night while the light is still on. Then, come to bed, Sarah."

"You're impossible." She huffed and plopped on the edge of the bed with her arms folded.

He collected her by the waist and pulled her back to him, lounging his back against the headboard with her in front of him between his legs.

"I've noticed the difference weeks ago, my defiant one. The change is only making you more desirable."

"I don't find having muscles attractive or desirable at all. My jeans don't fit me right anymore."

"Wear your dresses, then," he replied simply.

She tilted herself sideways to look back at him.

"The bleach seeped into your head, didn't it?"

He raised his brow questioningly, his expression masked and stoic.

"You didn't get that one, did you?"

"I'm sure it was insulting in some way," he retorted dryly.

"Bleach is used to strip colors out of most anything, including hair… bleached blonde is very popular and is often accompanied with the stereo typical expression 'dumb as a blonde'… In other words, I called you daft for thinking for one minute…"

He magically moved their positions so that she bodily laid beneath him.

"I have a few faults, Sarah, but being daft isn't one of them!" He glared at her.

"I can't wait to see how well you understand things when I take you back to my kingdom," he informed her heatedly. "Where you will wear dresses as a proper lady should, and refrain from insulting me with your flippant tongue."

"So… I can insult you all I want now, but not after I live in the kingdom?" She unwisely joked with him.

His expression became one of pure ice, she could feel him shaking inwardly with anger.

"Or maybe not," she breathed with wide eyes. "Jareth, I didn't mean to piss you off," she whispered, speaking quickly in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's just an expression, I wasn't actually calling you daft or dumb or …or… any of those things, really I wasn't!"

"It was an insult, none the less," he seethed between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I… I'll…" She couldn't hold his gaze any longer and diverted her eyes to the side.

'Oh, shit,' she thought to herself. 'I hope he calms down before he hurts me!'

Suddenly he was off her and pacing around the room, which there wasn't much of since he enlarged the bed.

"After all this time, you honestly think I would harm you, for whatever reason!" he directed towards her angrily.

"You heard that?" she asked, her eyes wide with dread. "I can't even have thoughts without you knowing about them?!"

"Only when you project them at me." He pointed at her in his ire. "Using the enchantment to calm me while thinking to yourself is obviously something you must work at."

"Oh, shit." She groaned and flopped the pillow over her face. "How often have you heard what I was thinking?" she asked through the pillow, her voice sounding distorted and muffled.

"Often enough to ignore most of your thoughts," he told her, his tone not as sharp as he folded his arms. "There are a few, however, I will discuss with you at a later time."

She groaned into the pillow. After a few minutes of silence she removed the pillow from her face.

"Are you calmed down yet?"

"Don't I look calmed?" he retorted with his chin held defensively, his arms crossed over his chest, his back straight, and shoulders squared.

"No."

She plopped the pillow on her face again and growled loudly in frustration. Her mind raced to think of a way to get him out of his foul mood, since she was the one that put him in said mood. While at the same time reigning in her power of enchantment that she hadn't been aware that she used so much.

Watching her hide herself under a pillow lifted most of his foulness. The thought of feeling safe from his ire behind a bundle of fluff almost had him laughing outright. Catching bits of her thoughts as she struggled to think of a way to make amends was even more amusing.

"Thinking of me in a bath again, are we?" he remarked with mild amusement.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" She bellowed in frustration and flung the pillow at him.

Jareth deflected the pillow with his arm, landing it to the floor, as Sarah climbed over the foot of the bed and stood before him.

"How do I turn it off?" she demanded to know, standing before him with her hands on her hips, her face all flushed, and eyes ablaze.

"You don't turn it off, you simply control it," he replied simply.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't finish that thought, young lady," he warned sternly with an authoritive finger pointed at her. "You're not ready for the consequences for such thoughts as those."

She huffed and turned her back to him. 'Are you the only one who can hear me like this?' she thought, focusing on controlling the enchantment.

"Am I the only one… what?"

She smiled with her back still to him. 'HA! You can't hear shit anymore!'

"You may want to reconsider that, my Defiant One, I can hear you perfectly," he informed her casually.

'Damn.' She turned around, sighing with surrender.

"Okay, fine. How do I control this enchantment?"

Jareth had instructed her on how to control the enchantment for well over an hour before being satisfied that she not only understood the power but was able to hide her thoughts from him more efficiently.

"Do you stay with me all night?" Sarah asked, her head on his chest as he lounged back against the headboard. "You're never here when I wake up."

"I remain with you until the clock rings it's alarm."

"Oh, I've forgotten," he stated with a breath of recollection. "Sir Didymus sends his regards to his fair maiden."

She picked her head up. "Tell him I bid the brave knight a good day."

She giggled fondly of the friend in question. "He is exceptionally high strung, that one."

"You gave him great honor, Sarah. He is most fond of you for it."

"I don't see how," she replied, resting her head on his chest once more. "I tricked him from his station, turned him against his king, had him fight his own brethren, and then just abandoned him with a thanks for the help - I'll call if I ever need you."

"As I've said, you gave him great honor." Jareth overlapped his hands at her back.

"Most of the wishers are so busy running around screaming fearfully at everything, they don't take the time to see the being beyond the creature."

"You were the precious thing that saw past their appearances and called them friends. You've touched more hearts than you realize."

"Do you know every inhabitant in the labyrinth?"

"Most of them, but not all." He dipped his head to the side. "You think of the worm by the front gates."

She looked up at him sighing with exasperation.

He chuckled lightly. "I didn't have to hear your thoughts, Imp, he's such a small thing for a king to pay attention to." He took a deep breath, resting his head on the headboard.

"But he serves me very well. He guides the lost by showing the doorway into the labyrinth. He then directs them to go the wrong way, which is actually the right way."

"You're kidding me," she quipped, raising her head to look at him. "What would've happened if I had gone left?"

"You would've headed straight for the castle." He laughed at her disgruntled expression, catching her thought of 'damn worm'.

"Now, Sarah," he said patronizingly. "You can't blame him when you didn't ask why you should never go that way."

"Have others asked?"

"A few. But they ended up in the forgotten forest, which is off the pathway to the castle by that route. Only one wisher chose not to go either way and made it directly to the castle completely unhindered."

"Really?" she questioned, intrigued. "I could have just gone straight?"

"As I've said, only one has ever done so."

"Did you offer her everything like you did me?" she asked with a little reluctance, not sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"You are the only one I've offered everything to, Sarah." He snaked his arms around her waist, and held her firmly. "Beside that one wisher was a boy."

"Then, I'm not the only one who beat the labyrinth."

"By far you're not the only one to beat my labyrinth, Sarah," he stated softly near her ear. "You're the only one who had bested me."

"Guess that doesn't matter, you won anyway," she stated quietly.

"Are you certain?" he asked, meeting her questioning gaze.

"You continue to defy me, always asking why you must heed my command instead of just doing as I say. You've insulted me by requesting a 'second opinion' to my word as well as calling me daft."

His tone softened dramatically.

"You upset me to the point of almost loosing control, you frustrate me beyond thought, you insist on wearing armor in bed…" he plucked at the sleeve of her robe. "Dear Sarah, it's just as exhausting dealing with you now as it has ever been."

"Well you're no piece of cake either you know," she returned slightly defensive, shifting to look at him.

"You watch me at any given time of day, you've rearranged my room to accommodate yourself, you awaken gifts within me and don't tell me about it, you're constant touching and kissing drives me insane, you get pissed way too easily, and everything I own is drenched in that fabulous scent of yours, especially me!"

He studied her for a moment. "Stale mate, then," he stated simply.

"I guess so," she agreed, then grinned. "Although, the queen is the most powerful piece on a chessboard."

He quirked a brow. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Simple." Tilting her head slightly. "The queen can move circles around every other piece on the board. She can go in any direction and as near or far as she pleases, within the rules of course."

"The king is the most powerful," Jareth stated with haughtiness. "He always will be."

"The king can only move one step at a time. He's the most vulnerable." She argued lightly.

"The king rules every one of his subjects," he explained, keeping his tone light but factual.

"He commands them all to protect him at all cost, to the death if need be. The king is second to none."

"I never thought of it that way," she said thoughtfully, laying her head back on his chest.

Her nightmares came to mind, finding him cold and…. She shivered despite her robe and his warmth.

"Sarah," he whispered tenderly. "Don't dwell on those thoughts, they have no merit."

She took a waking breath from her reverie. "But they seemed so real."

He maneuvered her beneath him on the mattress. "Forget the nightmare, Sarah, this is real."

He lowered himself upon her, gently placing his lips over hers.

Her hand immediately wrapped around to the back of his head. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, something she hadn't done before without his prompting. She shoved her body against his, her legs pushing her weight into him to roll him to his back.

He allowed her the advantage, curious to see how far she'd go with her newfound confidence.

She kissed him with desperation, the need to feel him alive under her. She bit his lower lip, harsher than he had ever done to her, the effect sent a thrill through him. He grasped her shoulders as she straddled his hips, her hands grabbed at his shirt unmercifully.

"I want this off," she breathed urgently.

He raised his back from the bed to let her pull the material over his head. He watched with amusement as the cloth flew behind her head to land somewhere on the floor.

Her hands reached for the buttons at his waist and he grabbed her wrists.

"You are not ready to go that far," he stated with authority. "Tempt me all you want, Sarah, but careful you don't go too far, I have needs just as any man, and only so much control."

She pulled her wrists from his grasp and proceeded to remove her robe then quickly unbutton her blouse.

He took hold of her hands on the third button down. "Slowly," he directed her. "There is no rush. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

She finished with the third button when he released her hands, suddenly feeling subconscious about what she was doing. It was easier when she didn't have to think. When she was spurred on by heated impulse.

But now he made her conscious of what she was doing. What if he didn't like what she did to him? What if she didn't do it right? What if…

He saw the uncertainty fill her eyes, her hands hesitated over the fourth button. She wanted to stop what she had started, unsure of herself.

Jareth felt her panic and caught bits of her thoughts. He rose to a sitting position and tucked her legs around his hips. Gathering her in his arms he lavished her neck with kisses, sucking gently on the more sensitive spots.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly against her as he nuzzled and licked her shoulder, throat and neck.

"How'd you know?" she asked, grateful that he took over.

"Because I'm old."

"So unfair."

He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story, everything else is borrow.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

She flicked off the lamp and climbed in bed into his waiting arms. After getting comfortable she laid quietly wondering how she should tell him about what's been bothering her all day.

"Why so quiet?"

"I'm thinking about something. Wondering how to …" She bit at her lip. "I was invited over to a friend's house tomorrow."

"I won't stop you from spending time with your friends," he told her, wondering why she would think he'd be upset.

"I was invited to stay overnight."

She felt his arms tense around her.

"Three other girls were invited too and I want to go. But I'm afraid if I do, I'll have that nightmare, and that would be embarrassing in front of everybody."

"You do scream my name very loudly," he jested, and nuzzled her neck with familiarity.

"You're not helping," she replied sourly, sighing deeply at her dilemma.

"I'm supposed to help? Pity that," he drawled sarcastically. "Go to your party, stay late, but come home before midnight."

"Do you understand the concept of 'sleepover'?" she asked him sarcastically, craning her neck to look back at him. "This is the first time I've felt normal in like forever. I really want to go, Jareth."

"Then go," he stated simply. "But don't cry for me when your dreams turn dark."

XxXxX

Sarah met up with Megan as they approached Gail's house. "Cool, I'm not the last one in," Megan joked.

They were met at the door by Gail's mom, Patricia, and was told to head down to the family room where the other girls were.

Carrying their pillows and blankets with them, they went through the dining area, along a hallway then down the stairs to the room on a sub-level.

Sarah paused at the top of the stairs, having never been to Gail's house before she was taking everything in for the first time. The house was at least twice the size of her own with hallways and rooms at odd angels.

There were artifacts and paintings throughout the place, but there was one in particular that caught Sarah's attention.

"Dunstaffnage Castle in Scotland."

Sarah jumped at the voice off her shoulder. She turned to find whom she assumed was Gail's dad admiring the piece from over her shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. "Some historian told me that my family are descendants that lived in it."

"Royalty?" Sarah asked, her gaze upon the painting as well. With its stormy skies and dialect stone structure it was fascinating.

"Nah, petty merchants most likely, if there's any truth to the claim at all."

"Dad! Leave my friends alone!" Came a shout from the lower level.

"Uht-oh," he grinned sheepishly. "I'm in trouble." He stepped back to leave.

"I have other artworks of the same caliber if your interested… and can escape," he chuckled as Gail yelled for Sarah to 'just ignore him!'

"Sorry about that," Gail apologized for her dad when Sarah reached the last step. "He gets all glazy eyed whenever someone new comes in the house and looks at anything longer than a blink."

"It's okay, I didn't mind." Sarah plopped her stuff in a corner with everyone else's and sat in a space on the couch.

She was feeling somewhat apprehensive at not knowing exactly what to do and just folded her hands on her lap as the other girls struck up conversation.

"Have you heard about Peter and Jill?"

"No!" two girls chimed with interest at once. "What?"

"I heard he gave it to her good behind the bleachers two nights ago."

"No!" they gasped, leaning forward for more gossip.

Sarah found herself out of place in the conversation. For one, she had no idea who Peter or Jill were. For two, her friend's talked freely, unhindered by school rules and parents within hearing range, about body parts and sexual positions.

She knew her face was flushed to her ears at the way they blatantly talked. Apparently, Sarah was the only one who hadn't 'done it' yet, something she hadn't really thought about before now. Jareth was willing to be patient with her, but maybe she was just holding back for no reason.

"Sarah?" Megan called, waving her hand before the brunettes face. "You okay? You look all flush."

"Yea," she answered with bravado. "I'm fine, I just don't know who half these people are that you're talking about."

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Heidi asked, making it sound accusing.

Sarah's blush was all the answer they needed. They laughed at her and raved at how they couldn't figure out how she managed 'that' one with all the 'dogs' running around school.

She really felt uncomfortable now and sunk into her seat feeling… ashamed?... that she hadn't had sex yet.

"Have you at least been kissed yet?" Megan asked with pure curiosity.

Sarah nodded, silently thanking Jareth for being so damn persistent in that regard at least. The Fae couldn't keep his hands or lips off of her for any amount of time.

"How about fingered?" Heidi asked with a chuckling sneer. "Ever get that?"

"Heidi, leave her alone!" Megan and Gail both chided. The other girl, Connie, seemed not interested in any of this and sat back reading a magazine.

"Well I guess that rules out getting tongued."

"You know what, Heidi," Gail directed at the strawberry blonde. "Just because you got it by the age of twelve doesn't mean everybody else has. I haven't exactly went all the way, either, so why don't you leave her alone or just leave."

"Fine. Have it your way," Heidi remarked with a shrug, and got to her feet. "I'll leave then."

"Fine. You know your way out, don't let the door hit you in your ass on the way."

They silently watched Heidi collect her things and leave without another word.

"You didn't have to say that," Sarah said in a stage whisper as soon as the girl was out of hearing. "You've been friends with her for years."

"Don't worry about it," Gail replied with an unconcerned wave of her hand. "She just gets rammy like that sometimes. She'll be here by noon tomorrow to take me to the mall." Then after a pause. "I hope you don't think we all feel that way about you, Sarah. So you haven't been with a guy yet," she shrugged. "So what?"

The other girls nodded their agreement, even Connie. Sarah smiled and was able to relax, sex talk, although was the main topic for most of the night, wasn't near as vulgar and Sarah found herself having a good time.

XxXxX

Everyone else had fallen asleep over an hour ago while Sarah lie in her blankets on the floor fighting to stay awake. She could feel the nightmare tugging at her consciousness, already she envisioned meeting her friends and hearing their laughter though her eyes remained open.

Since having Jareth sleep with her for the past few months, she could sense that Jareth hadn't lied to her about the nightmares. This wasn't his magic, he had nothing to do with them, just as he had said.

The sound of thunder vibrated in her ears, she could smell the storm approaching, and as her eyes sealed closed the rain pelted down on her painfully.

She took a disturbed breath as she dreamed of running into the castle, then suddenly complete darkness overcame her and she awoke with a sharp breath.

"Shhh."

She felt his arms snake around her as they did every night, pressing himself comfortably against her back. She opened her eyes to mere slits then relaxed into his embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered more in her mind than audibly. Her eyes closed once more as she slipped into dreamless sleep.

He placed a small crystal in one of her hands. "All you had to do was ask."

He disappeared as silently as he had arrived, only Sarah was aware that he had ever been there at all.

XxXxX

Jareth came to her as she flicked off the light. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to the pillows with him. Nuzzling her neck he noticed something different about her and magically turned the lamp back on.

"What have you done?" he asked tight lipped, leaning over her and gazing upon her hair.

"I had blonde streaks put in my hair," she giggled, feeling esteemed at him knowing something was different even in the dark. "You like it?"

He hated it. The blonde woven in with her brown tresses reminded him of a woodland creature he'd fraternized with about a century and half ago, which had not had a happy parting when she found out he had only used her for what she offered and nothing more.

Sarah recognized the displeased expression on his face.

"I thought you'd be ecstatic since it matches your hair perfectly," she ground out. "But, whatever, forget it." She tried to push him off her in her agitation so she could roll onto her side.

He refused to be budged. "Did I say I didn't like it?" he asked in a mild tone, not having thought of her impulse in that perspective.

Upon further inspection the blonde streaks did actually come close to his own hair color. She had made an attempt to please him outside the limits of him protecting her while she slept, and his blood raced with excitement at the thought.

"Your eyes said it all, Jareth. Get off me." She jabbed him harshly in the chest with her elbow.

"My apologies, Defiant One," He snickered. "I misunderstood your intentions."

"How could you possibly misunderstand me putting blonde streaks in my hair?!" She huffed at him and turned away disgusted, folding her arms across her chest.

"In my realm, Sarah, woodland females display different colors in their hair while they are ready to mate," he explained simply. "Unless you are trying to tell me something, I simply didn't interpret the significance correctly."

With her arms still folded defensively, she stared at him for a moment trying to judge if he was serious or not. He seemed to be telling her the truth and she released a deep sigh, relaxing beside him.

"I guess that makes sense, then."

Pleased that she accepted his answer without asking too much of him regarding said woodland creatures, he proceeded to nuzzle at her neck, letting her roam her hands over him with more familiarity.

"Jareth?" she voiced, her breathing irregular at his lips roving over her skin.

"Hmm…"

"What 'exactly' is a blowjob?"

He raised his head above her face in a flash, his eyes flaring angrily down at her.

"Who has asked this of you?" he demanded hotly.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat at his reaction. She knew he wasn't upset with her, which helped, but he was frightening just the same. And yet his overpowering authority didn't frighten her half as much as it used to.

"No one, Jareth," she whispered, placing her hand reassuringly at the side of his face. "My friend told me she hasn't had sex with her boyfriend yet, but gets him off with blowjobs. I understand the general gist, but I'm curious about the details."

Her answer took the ire right out of him. He felt both relieved and tense at the same time by her inquiry.

On one hand she'd come to him for such personal information. On the other hand, he wondered if she'd actually perform this for him. His body betrayed him at the mere thought.

"It means no more 'sleepover's' for you, my little Imp," he told her haughtily.

"Oh," she replied remorsely, diverting her gaze from his.

She had a feeling he would say something like that. Megan had more than explained the oral act, probably in too much detail, and had told her that it was supposed to be a guy's favorite thing.

Sarah had been simply curious whether Jareth would explain it to her, let her try it with him, or maybe just laugh at her for asking. That he did none of those things told her that she really was pathetic and he had no intention of ever wanting to do anything with her other than roam his hands and lips over her every night.

He felt the change in her mood at once, and recognized the rejection in her eyes before she looked away from him.

"You can't possible be serious." He stated towards her reaction. "You pout as though I deny you the kingdom!" he laughed, his eyes dancing with mirth.

She glared at him, but remained silent.

"Oh, precious," he drawled, his voice deep and sultry. "I'd be more than obliged to teach you what you want to know."

XxXxX

With a waking breath Sarah cracked her eyes open into the darkened room. Jareth lay closely beside her, watching her intently with something in his eyes she'd never seen before.

Her body felt afire, her stomach full of butterflies and a throbbing deep within was why she'd awoken in the first place. Then she felt his hand move between her thighs.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily in a sleep deep voice.

"It's after midnight," he whispered, rubbing her sex with his thumb.

"So?" she breathed, arching her back at he sensations he was awakening in her.

"So, Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Sarah."

"Oh god," she whispered, her body reacting to his masterful touch.

"I want to give you something that no other will ever be able to give you."

He smiled wickedly as she pushed back into the pillow, her eyes half closed and dazed, her body hot and afire by his mere touch.

"Say the words, Sarah," he whispered. "I can't take what is not freely given."

"Oh god," she breathed heavily, her body jolted as desire flooded her senses.

He took her lips in his and kissed her sweetly, his hand bringing her to the height of desire, pinching and rubbing her clit.

"You have to say it, Sarah. What do you want?"

"Yes," she breathed, not able to think.

"Sarah," he prompted.

"Jareth," she breathed, raising her hips to push herself into his hand, her hands grabbed at his hand to press it harder against her.

He moved his hand up over her body, appreciating her form with every sensual touch.

She whimpered in frustration at his abandoning the urge he had been feeding.

He kissed her tenderly as she calmed down somewhat. She was so attune to his touching that she was afire and didn't know what to tell him to do to ease it.

"I won't claim you tonight, Sarah," he told her after her hands began their own exploration of his body. "But I will take some of your innocence before morning. Just a little, but what you'll get in turn will satisfy the desires you have growing in you. You want that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Say the words, Sarah."

She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down to her to kiss him hungrily. She felt his body react to her demands against her thigh and tried to push him over to be on top.

Holding her firmly to the mattress, he returned her brazen kisses and slipped his hand back to where he had started. She gasped and arched her back for him.

"Jareth, do it!" she gasped breathlessly. "Please,… oh god, please… Jareth… I want to feel you."

Her pleas were close enough for him to continue. With his lips sealed over hers he slipped his finger inside. Her wet heat had him fighting for control as his own body pulsed with desire.

Slowly moving his hand he introduced her to new desires she'd never known existed. His patience with her surprised even himself. His determination to not hurt her, to make this as enjoyable as possible for her, reigned in his own passions for when she'd be ready to receive him without prompting.

He took her to heights she'd never imagined and damn nearly climaxed himself when she screamed his name within cries of ecstasy.

XxXxX

She lazily opened her eyes and took a relaxed waking breath. It was her birthday. Today she was sixteen and somehow she already felt different.

She stretched languidly and realized that Jareth hadn't left yet, he was lying peacefully behind her back with his arms holding her possessively.

She turned in those strong arms, rolling over to face him as she remembered what he had done to her the night before.

She smiled secretly and reached over to brush the long hair from his face. With a sigh of contentment that she'd read about in many books but never understood until now, she closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into him.

Only after she resettled herself did he open his eyes. The ruse of sleeping had worked, it had given her a moment without interference to recollect the events of the night before.

He was surprised she hadn't heard his heart leap against his ribs when she tenderly brushed his hair from his face. She accepted his advances with no regrets and was now ready to begin her proper training.

The training to be his queen.

Finally rising to start her day, she glanced over her shoulder at the Fae still lying asleep in her bed, magically oversized bed that was, but besides the point. She didn't have the heart to wake him, he looked so peaceful lying there with one arm draped over his head with his face tilted to the side.

His hair, the unruly entity that it was, insisted on falling over his face. She never tired of brushing it away to gaze upon his delicate yet masculine features.

She couldn't believe that this was the same being who had taken her brother, the same man who had taught her the true meaning of fear, truth, and the power of words. Through him she'd learned valor, loyalty and friendship.

She also learned what desire was and quite a few ways to satisfy those desires. He didn't need his magic to satisfy her in any way, but she suspected that he allowed her to use her enchantments when her confidence faltered while trying to please him. She hoped for the day when she wouldn't have to rely on that while with him.

She quietly stepped into the hall, softly closing the door behind her, and went to take her shower. She was mildly surprised to find him still in her room when she returned, he'd never stayed this long into the morning before.

His eyes roved over her robed form, a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly.

"Come here."

"I have to get ready to meet my friends, Jareth." Her tone was light as she sat on the chair by the mirror.

He leisurely watched her as she fussed with her wet hair by the vanity.

"You remind me of the babe," he stated with a slight frown.

"What babe?" she almost growled, turning her head to look at him pointedly from over her shoulder, her hairbrush paused midair.

"The babe with the power," he replied, smirking mischievously.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to her reflection.

"I swear, there's a little boy in you that refuses to grow up," she told him with feigned annoyance.

She then met his eyes through his reflection. "You wouldn't happen to have any basis of comparison to Peter Pan, would you?"

"None in the least, why would you ask?" He was being playful and she liked it.

"Oh I don't know, Jareth," she answered playfully. "Pixie dust… flying…children never growing up… living forever. Just struck me as something you'd have a hand in."

"I am a king of the Underground. I am Ruler of the Labyrinth. I am the Goblin King." He announced boisterously. Even when he was being facetious about his titles, his pride radiated.

"If you want to meet Peter Pan," he told her flippantly. "Then I suggest you go to Disney World like everyone else."

She spun around in her chair and looked upon him with overly excited wide eyes.

"Oh could we, my King?" she squeaked playfully like a little girl. "May we visit Cinderella too while there?"

His eyes narrowed playfully to keep up the charade. This was the first time she'd been fanciful since being to the Underground. He liked how her eyes lit playfully.

"And what, my little Imp, would you give to your king for such generosity?"

She rose gracefully from the chair, absently placing the brush on the vanity, and held his gaze with sincere eyes.

"That which my king holds claim to, but hasn't taken."

He studied her for all of two seconds, determined she wasn't kidding, and moved upon her with magic. Within the blink of an eye she was lying beneath him on the oversized bed.

"Damn," she exclaimed. "I hate when you do that!" But her laughter belied her words.

"I know what you play at, little Imp, and it won't work," he grinned down at her mischievously.

"Me? I know not of what you speak, my King." Fluttering her lashes with feigned innocence.

"I speak of the fact that you wish me to sing you a certain song."

"Ohhh…" she droned dramatically. "Aye, that would be very accurate then, my King." She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you need more persuasion to loosen your tongue?"

"You still don't remember everything that happened the last time I loosened my tongue on you, my Defiant One," He smirked pleasingly at her.

"I still say you used magic that night, you cheat."

"I don't need my magic to make you scream my name." He told her with conviction. "And if I ever find you anywhere near Peter Pan, I will punish you severely."

"Hmm… remind me to book a flight to Florida."

"Don't defy me, Sarah." His tone suddenly deep and authoritive. "Not when it comes to your virtue."

"Jareth," she whispered, pulling his head down for her lips to meet his. "My virtue is yours, and yours alone, my King."

"As it should be."

He allowed her to kiss him deeply, her fingers splayed in his misbehaved hair before breaking the kiss.

She could hear the soft sounds of chimes from afar, joined with the sweet melody that made her heart soar.

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes…._"

XxXxX

Her trip to the mall with her friends had turned into a boy hunt that Sarah hadn't been comfortable with at all, especially when some guy Heidi had her eyes on wanted to talk to Sarah instead.

Sarah had no idea why the other girl disliked her so much, but the hatred she saw in her eyes whenever she looked at Sarah was almost tangible.

On top of that, Sarah had somehow been talked into inviting them to her house to hang out, possibly making a sleepover out of it.

Now, as they filed into her room Sarah felt apprehensive and more than slightly uncomfortable. She had no way of warning Jareth she wasn't alone.

A feeling of dread fell like a stone in the pit of her stomach at the thought of the lamp being turned off that night.

"Oh my god," Heidi drawled with condescendence. "Talk about your princess hang ups. Would you look at this room."

"Don't start, Heidi," Gail warned lightly. "I like your room, Sarah. It has a cheery and warm feeling." She jumped in the air to land agilely on the single bed, bouncing slightly. "It's comfy."

"Thank you," Sarah uttered, keeping a close eye on Heidi.

"Where did you get this?" Heidi asked suddenly, her tone sharp with accusation with just a hint of… fear?

Sarah glanced to the wall where the girl was pointing and had to choke back the laugh that came up her throat.

There was a poster-print of the labyrinth, the castle way in the background of the goblin city, and the king of said kingdom leaned comfortably against a dead tree by the rustic front gates.

He was dominantly in the front of the picture wearing his cream shirt with black vest and blue breeches, his riding crop was in hand with his arms crossed over his chest, his expression was that of unyielding authority.

"That was given to me by a friend," Sarah answered, never having seen this picture before in her life. "I don't know where he got it."

'_But I wonder if he'll let me keep it,_' she thought to herself, staring at it appreciatively.

"You have no idea about anything, little princess." Heidi sneered at Sarah, turning to face her fully. "You think all your fairy tales are so fucking wonderful. So innocent and fun with all your happy endings. You don't know shit!"

"Heidi," Gail reprimanded with horror. She'd never seen her friend act this vindictive before and it scared her to say the least.

"It's okay, Gail," Sarah said, holding Heidi's eye contact. "I am more than aware of the horrors within fantasies, Heidi, you don't have to worry about that."

"I doubt that very much, little princess. In fact, you know what? I wish you'd find out personally how horrible your fantasies can be!" She looked at Sarah smugly, as though expecting something to happen.

"Heidi, No!" Gail cried out beseechingly.

"I wish you to live THIS fantasy since you love it so much!" she shouted, slapping her hand on the poster print for emphasis.

Heidi was breathing hard, her eyes wide and wild, her gaze darted around Sarah's room frantically, obviously waiting for something to happen.

"You have no power here, Heidi," Sarah informed her calmly, finally understanding why the girl hated her so much.

Sarah's eyes shifted towards the image of Jareth in the poster print and wondered what he had done to Heidi to make her so bitter and fearful.

A part of her cried at how cruel the goblin king could be, while another part defended him thinking that Heidi had brought her own misfortune upon herself.

"I wish… I wish…" Heidi was shaking uncontrollably, eyes filled with hatred bore into Sarah's. "I wish you would drop d…"

"Cease!" An authoritive voice boomed within the room near the closet.

Gail started screaming, scrambled from the bed and scurried under it, dragging the blankets with her to cover herself.

Heidi froze, never finishing her wish of no return, and turned terrified eyes toward the sound of the voice.

"You are not my lord," Heidi whispered with dread. "Who are you?"

"He is the Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth," Sarah answered with pride, crossing her arms in front of her majestically with a raised chin and defiant eyes as she glared at Heidi. "He is my king."

The girl crumpled to her knees, bending in half before Jareth's feet. "I meant no offense, Goblin King."

"You meant to wish death upon my future queen!" he bellowed angrily. "How do you think that is of no offense?"

"Jareth," Sarah whispered. "She doesn't know you. She never saw you before. So, who does she call Lord?"

"Oh, I'm certain I know exactly who this one calls lord," he answered bitterly, his anger still raging, though he took a slight step back from the girl. "He calls himself Marcus, does he not?"

Heidi nodded her head without looking up from the floor.

"Sarah, keep this one here. Both of them, the room will be sealed to the outside until this is settled."

"Yes, my King," she replied, using his title for the benefit of the others in her room, plus she was starting to really like using his title.

Jareth vanished and Sarah went to Gail first. She coerced the girl out from under the bed and unwrapped the blankets, how she didn't suffocate herself Sarah will never know.

Heidi ran for the door, pulling on the knob and pounding on the wooden surface, screaming to be let out.

"No one can hear you screaming, Heidi, so just shut up," Sarah told her calmly. "You caused this. He wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't threatened my life."

Heidi turned her back to the door and sunk to the floor, crying in fearful defeat.

"Wha… what the hell was that?!" Gail asked, holding onto Sarah with a death grip as they huddled on the floor.

"That, would be the Goblin King." Sarah answered. "He's the bane of all my dreams, both the good and the horrible."

Sarah held Gail as she shook and sniffled in fear. "I have never seen anything so frightening in my life. How can you stand up to him like you did? How could you talk to him without pissing yourself?"

"Uhm…" Sarah sounded, not sure how to explain this one.

"I accidentally got his attention a few months ago. He took something of mine, made me fight my way through his Labyrinth to get it back, and then I took something from him in turn."

Sarah sighed deeply. "Only what I took from him had consequences and he's the only one who can help me make things right."

"You tried to tell me," Heidi said in a monotone voice, staring at nothing with dazed eyes. "I should have noticed how you phrased things. You never, never, say the word wish. You tried to warn me and I didn't listen. Now I'm in so much trouble… He'll kill me for sure for this."

"Who will kill you?" Sarah asked, not sure if Heidi meant Jareth or Marcus.

"My lord, Marcus. He… he took me when I was only fourteen. Used me for his own pleasures, his amusement." She raised her eyes to meet Sarah's.

"He gives me to horrible creatures that do horrible things to me. But he grants my wishes, my wishes for others to suffer as I do." She let her gaze fall to the floor. "As long as he has someone else to amuse him, he leaves me alone and that makes up for the guilt."

Heidi blinked and looked over at Sarah, a tear ran down her cheek. "I hated you because I used to dream like you do. That everything is beautiful and has a happy ending, and all that was taken away from me. I hated you…"

Sarah sat with Gail while Heidi cried sobs of despair, her arms wrapped around drawn legs, her head on her knees.

"He brings her back beat up," Gail said in a hesitant soft voice. "Sometimes we have to take her to the emergency room."

"Why does he take Heidi to your house?" Sarah asked Gail.

"After what her step-father did to her, my parents took her in. It's kind of an unofficial foster care set up."

"I didn't know," Sarah admitted quietly.

"We don't tell many people," Gail informed Sarah. "It keeps a lot of questions from being asked about her step-father."

"Did he… rape you?" Sarah asked as gently as possible.

Heidi nodded her head. "He did, that's how Marcus was able to use me as he wanted. I had no innocence left by the time he found me."

"He will never touch you again, Heidi," Sarah promised. "I don't care what I have to do to make the Goblin King protect you."

"You should be more careful with your promises, my Defiant One," Jareth stated from behind them, having heard her promise just as he returned.

* * *

More specific disclaimers - just in case my original disclaimer isn't clear enough.

Special thank you to David Bowie for his beautiful lyrics in the song, 'As the World Falls Down' (which I borrowed in part and returned exactly as I found them.)

Also, Dunstaffnage Castle in Scotland is a real castle that I randomly picked from a list of castles. I don't own anything partaining to that either. And just to cover my sorry ass... I don't hold any rights to anything Disney either.

I do love reviews though! (hint!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story, everything else is borrow.**

A/N: There's a glitch in the timeline for this chapter. The movie was done in '86, this story picks up at that point. However, I wanted a point of reference and couldn't think of one from the 80's. So I used one from '92 (close enough in my book) If you don't catch it… Cool! If you do, I hope you can just roll with it for fictional purposes. TY!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Gail shrieked and made for under the bed, Sarah tried to hold onto her, reassuring her she wouldn't be hurt.

"Let her hide," Jareth told Sarah in a bored tone. "We have more important things to address."

Sarah let Gail go and she sunk back into the dark shadows under the bed.

Standing up, Sarah saw a man with similar features as Jareth on his knees at Jareth's feet in a bound spell.

"Is that him?" Sarah asked, her tone full distain.

"Yes," both Jareth and Heidi answered simultaneously.

"How would you suggest I handle this, Defiant One?" Jareth asked airily.

Jareth was curious of any instinctual authority she may possess, and this was a good situation to assess that instinct.

"How did he obtain any power over her?" she asked, moving around the bed to stand before the bent and kneeling fae on the floor. She had the impulse to kick him, and after a moment of not getting an answer from anyone, she did. She kicked him square in the head.

"I asked you a question!"

"Sarah," Jareth voiced patiently, as though speaking to a child. "Was that really necessary?"

He was pleased by her first inquiry, it was a good start. Her impulse to harm had surprised him though, he'd never witnessed Sarah willfully harming another living being before.

"It made me feel better," she shrugged, looking over at him without regret. She looked back towards the being on the floor with contempt. "Well?" She urged, her hands firmly on her hips.

"I suggest you answer her, Marcus," Jareth stated with crossed arms. "I'm very curious as to what she's capable of when I'm not the subject of her ire."

"How often does she kick you in the head?!" he spat venomously.

"Me?" Jareth asked, taken aback. "Why, never." He looked at Sarah curiously. "Have you ever thought of causing me harm, Defiant One?"

Sarah paled dramatically, her eyes growing wide at the mere thought. "Never," she breathed.

"See there?" Jareth announced triumphantly. "And just so you better understand things, Marcus, this little Imp referred to my Labyrinth as a piece of cake."

"And she still lives?" The lower fae turned curious eyes on Sarah, then they filled with dawning. "She's the one," he whispered in fearful awe.

"Yes, well, that's another story altogether, now isn't it," Jareth stated, waving his hand. "Now answer her question before she becomes impatient, as I already have."

"The girl wished for me to take her," Marcus defended. "For her step-father to be gone, and to have someone love her forever. I accepted her offer and asked a very small thing in return."

"You sick bastard," Sarah uttered. She approached the fae and bent to her knees to peer into his face up close.

Jareth stood nearby, watching intently as Sarah stared into the depths of the lower fae's eyes, using another of her gifts on him. The ability to see when someone lies.

Marcus snapped his teeth at her with dark mischief in his eyes and Sarah slapped him soundly with an open palm before Jareth could move her back.

"If that bitch touches me one more time, I swear…!"

"You'll what?" Jareth cut him off, holding Sarah safely in his arms, her back against his chest.

Marcus closed his mouth and diverted his gaze to the side.

"What now, Defiant One?" he whispered into her ear. "Does he tell the truth?"

"From what I just saw in his eyes, he doesn't think he's done anything wrong. Morally speaking though, he's scum." She turned her head back to look at Jareth.

"I think we should dip him in the bog, then put him in a very small room in the oubliette, that way he can smell himself for as long as he lives."

"My, you can be so cruel," Jareth smiled proudly at her.

"You can't seriously consider that!" Marcus yelled with wide eyes.

"Or," Jareth suggested in a low voice by her ear. "I can simple have him release the girl, along with the other mortals he's collected for himself, and ban him from the Aboveground for a century or two."

Sarah mulled this around in her head and grudgingly knew that it would be considered fair considering Fae laws against human morals.

"I guess, my King," she voiced resignedly. "Can I kick him one more time, though?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Jareth replied, his words out weighting the lightness of his tone.

"May I?" a small voice came from behind them.

Jareth turned fully around, releasing Sarah from his embrace. He regarded the girl by the door with guarded curiosity as she slowly gained her feet.

She had been wounded very deeply, fear and despair were her constant companions, yet her desire for revenge moved her to stand straight before the Goblin King.

"May I please… hurt him, Goblin King?" Heidi requested with an unsteady voice.

"Is this the one you spoke of?" Jareth asked Sarah over his shoulder, not taking his eyes from the other girl.

"Uhm… no. I don't remember mentioning Heidi to you at all."

"And why not I wonder," he demanded, meeting Sarah's gaze. "Could it be that you sensed something was not right within the girl and were fearful on her behalf?"

"Something like that, maybe," Sarah answered with a shrug.

"Maybe?" he repeated sardonically. "Possibly? Perhaps?" Jareth regarded Sarah for a moment. "You knew well enough to not so much as touch this one, not even with enchantments, yet you failed to say anything to me."

"I didn't think it meant anything," Sarah shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought she just didn't like me."

"Of course, you were too busy trying to convince me that the gym teacher is a demon from the Underground!" he accused heated, waving his hand disgruntled.

"I knew it!" Gail exclaimed, muffled within the blanket from under the bed.

Jareth frowned deeply at the space under the bed, then turned halfway to look upon Heidi. "What is your opinion on the matter? Do you also feel the woman is otherworldly?"

"I've had my suspicions, your Majesty," Heidi answered with a bowed head.

Jareth looked at Sarah, who had her arms crossed and a smug expression on her face. Glancing down at Marcus, he asked him if he knew of whom they spoke.

"Yes, I know of her," Marcus nearly growled sourly. "She's the most frightening human mortal I've ever encountered in my life!"

"There, it is settled," Jareth announced boldly. "The woman is, although very frightening, human none the less." He bent down to one knee and peered under the bed. "Did you hear that alright under there?" he directed facetiously, wanting this subject to be closed once and for all.

"Y… yes, sir… sire… king…" A fearful whimper was heard and scuffling sounds as Gail scooted as far from him as possible under the bed.

"Can we get this thing out of my room, please," Sarah asked Jareth. "He's starting to stink it up."

Jareth gave his attention back to the girl named Heidi, who didn't seem quite as fearful as a few moments before, but was still terrified none the less.

"I normally abhor physical violence, young one," Jareth addressed Heidi in an authoritive tone. "However, just this once I shall grant it as a favor asked by Sarah. There is to be no bloodshed, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Heidi glanced at Sarah as she stepped forward then paused. "Wha… what will you make Sarah do for this favor, your Majesty?" she asked fearfully.

"It's okay, Heidi," Sarah answered first. "I'll willing do whatever Jareth wishes. Beat the fuck out of this asshole for both of us!"

"Me too!" shouted a muffled voice from under the bed.

Heidi turned her gaze to Marcus, Sarah watched as her hazel eyes hardened to cold pools just before she pulled her foot back and knocked the fae completely on his side with one fierce kick.

"Do it again, Heidi," Sarah commanded in a whispered voice, not sure if Jareth would allow it or not.

He did, and Heidi gave the lower fae another solid kick to the ribs.

Suddenly the girl bodily dove on top of her nemesis and began punching and clawing at him with a vengeance, screaming out at him for all the suffering he had caused her, all the guilt of making her trick others into calling upon him, and finally just viciously pummeled him until he remained in a fetal position with his arms covering his head protectively.

Exhausted, both emotionally and physically, Heidi crawled away from the inert form on the floor. Fear gripped her when Marcus didn't move at first, then he slowly raised his head to balefully glare at her.

He disappeared from the room before he was able to utter one single syllable.

Heidi flopped back to the floor and began to laugh and cry at the same time. "I'm free!" she cried. "I can feel it. I can feel…free." She rolled to her side and cried deeply.

Sarah motioned to go comfort her, but Jareth held her back with a restraining hand.

"Let her alone for a moment, Sarah, and for heavens sake, get that poor thing out from under the bed!"

"Gail, you do know that goblins hide under beds too, right?"

The girl shrieked and scurried out from hiding, still wrapped in the blanket like a bug in a cocoon.

"Is the king still here?" she asked fearfully, the blanket blob turning this way then that in an attempt to see through a tiny peep hole in the folds by her face.

"Closer than you'll ever know," Jareth said in a taunting voice by her ear. He tilted his head back and laughed as the girl screamed and scurried across the room.

"Jareth, stop scaring my friends!" Sarah chastised.

"But, it's so much fun," he replied with a smile and mirth in his eyes.

"Don't you have something ugly to attend to?" She remarked, holding a frightened Gail, blanket and all.

"I suppose, yes." He resigned, then vanished from the room but his voice echoed, "Don't keep me waiting, Sarah. That lamp goes out at midnight. You owe me a favor."

"I'm really sorry, Sarah," Heidi said in a low voice after Jareth's voice dissipated into the air. "Will he hurt you for letting me vent on that scumbag?"

"Jareth has his own way of dealing with me," she offered calmly, sitting on the floor next to the girl. "But he's never physically hurt me, no matter what I've done to him."

"You're lucky," Heidi whispered with a bowed head. "I wish I could forget all the horrible things '_he_' did to me."

Sarah reached out and held her new friend as Heidi cried herself dry.

XxXxX

Sarah turned off the lamp then flicked it back on again.

The two girls gasped at how fast he could just 'be there', comfortably lying on the bed with his head propped in his palm on a bent elbow.

"They're staying the night?" he asked disgruntled.

"Yes, we're having a 'sleepover'," Sarah told him facetiously. "You remember what those are, right?"

"Don't patronize me in front of others, Sarah," he warned in a deep voice. "It doesn't please me."

"He's gorgeous," Gail whispered real low into Sarah's ear while hiding behind her friend.

"Thank you," Jareth preened. "I have incredible hearing as well."

Gail inhaled sharply and Jareth chuckled.

"How do you fair, young one?" he asked, looking over at Heidi who was seated in the chair by the vanity facing the room.

"I'm not sure what I feel, your Majesty."

"Jareth, is there anything you can do to help her? Make her forget what he did to her?"

"I can't remove the memories from her mind, but I am capable of lessening the trauma of what she's been through." He sat up on the bed, swinging a leg over the side. "However, you won't like how I must do this."

"How?" all three girls asked with various levels of curiosity.

"With a kiss," he replied simply with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"A kiss?" Sarah asked. "What kind of kiss?" Her tone deepened threateningly.

"A small kiss, nothing more."

He regarded Sarah intently, enjoying her show of jealousy by the suggestion of him kissing another female.

"Give her a peach like you did me." Sarah told him, crossing her arms decisively.

Jareth laughed. "That was cursed if you remember, and it didn't work after all my trouble, you're will is too strong. Just as her memories are too strong to simply be pacified by illusions."

"I have to think on this, Heidi," Sarah stated, looking over at the girl.

"It's okay. I think I like this numb feeling for now. It's soothing in a way, you know? The absence of his hold on me is so calming despite the nightmares in the back of my mind."

Sarah was more than aware of how nightmares could haunt you from the back of your mind and decided to put her own selfishness aside.

"Help her," Sarah told Jareth decisively. "I'm going downstairs for snacks, I don't want to see this."

With that she opened the door, stepped out and closed the door firmly behind her. Barely a foot into the hall she changed her mind and turned around.

"On second thought…" She stopped dead as she saw Jareth's lips retreating from Heidi's forehead.

He held her by her shoulders in front of him, the girl breathed deeply in long steady breaths, her eyes fluttered closed.

"Help your friend, Sarah," Jareth stated matter of factly. "She needs to sleep."

Sarah and Gail each took an arm as Heidi's knees gave out from under her when Jareth removed his hands from her shoulders. Stepping around the bed, they laid her down on one side of the magically enlarged mattress.

Strong arms suddenly snaked around Sarah's waste, his breath at her ear.

"She would have went mad, Sarah," he told her in whispered tones. "He'd done more damage to the girl than you could ever imagine. It was most generous of you to allow me to help her."

"Yea," she whispered, the image of him touching, kissing someone else, for whatever reason, haunted her mind. "Generous me."

Jareth smiled and tilted her chin up with his fingers. Bending his head he kissed her soundly.

"Oh, he definitely didn't kiss Heidi like that," Gail stated with awe. "He didn't touch her lips at all. And it was really quick too."

Jareth couldn't help smirking before breaking his kiss. "Thank you, kind maiden," he said lightly, inclining his head slightly, then looked down at Sarah. "Is this the one you spoke of?"

Sarah laughed. "No, at least not for the reason you're asking."

Jareth was absolutely intent on meeting Megan, the girl who had filled Sarah's head with all the interesting sexual techniques and positions. Though she wasn't entirely sure why.

Sarah stepped out of his embrace to stand next to Gail.

"Jareth, this is my friend, Gail Stanford." She formally introduced. "Her father has an interesting art collection at their house and could possibly be a descendant from Dunstaffnage Castle in Scotland."

"Dunstaffnage Castle does not have descendants to speak of," Jareth informed them knowledgeably. "Though there is a hereditary Captain of Dunstaffnage. It remains dialect to this day, whatever's left of it."

"Now you know how I ace history," Sarah smirked toward Gail. "He's a walking encyclopedia."

Tossing her arm over her friend's shoulder, Sarah continued her introductions. "Gail, this is Jareth, the Goblin King, and Lord of the Labyrinth."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, your Majesty," Gail said in a nervous whisper, and tried to curtsy, but ended up grabbing Sarah so she didn't fall over.

Jareth laughed at the girl's attempt to be proper. "I think we should skip the formalities before someone gets hurt." Jareth's eyes danced with amusement as Gail blushed ten shades red.

"I will leave you to your friends, Sarah."

He abruptly gathered Sarah in his arms and bestowed upon her a searing kiss that completely took her breath away before vanishing from sight.

"Wow, does he always kiss you like that?"

"No," Sarah replied breathlessly. "They're usually more intense."

"Wow."

XxXxX

"Why not?" Sarah argued with him for the hundredth time the next night.

Jareth wanted to alter time so her two friends didn't remember meeting him, nor the events of Marcus' banishment, with some modifications in Heidi's case.

"Buffy wasn't supposed to have friends, and look how it worked out for her," Sarah stated as a point of reference to her plea.

"You're not a vampire slayer risking your life every night." Jareth countered, beyond bored with this conversation, again.

"No," she murmured demurely. "I'm just the girl who championed a labyrinth that nobody knows is real." She turned pleading eyes his way, knowing that he could see adeptly in the dark.

"It's just nice to have someone to talk to about things sometimes," she said to him softly. "Girls my own age, friends who I can share the truth with."

"There's a reason why mortals aren't privy to our existence, Sarah." He seriously hoped she ended this soon and simply gave in to his reasoning. He grew tired of this idleness.

"I'm not talking about mortals, I'm talking about two of my friends!" She pleaded in earnest.

She raised herself up to an elbow. "One has been living with her own secrets, horrible secrets, since she was twelve, Jareth. The other is so frightened of you she'd cause herself physical harm before telling another soul about any of this."

"Why is that, I wonder," he inquired, turning his face to look at her in the dimness of the room. "What have I done to cause that poor thing such terror?"

"I thought you liked to be frightening," Sarah grinned at him.

"I excel at being frightening," he responded proudly. "But not when I've done nothing to warrant it."

"Her father used to tell her folktales about **Banshees,** **Changelings,** and the **Tuatha Dé Danann** when she was little. He filled her head with how they all take bad children, never to be seen again."

"They don't just take children," he stated indignantly. "They take whomever they want for whatever reason. A very big misconception. And I am nothing like those creatures."

"Glad to hear that, Goblin King," Her tone heavy with sarcasm. "Who takes wished away children from their beds."

"But they are wished away none the less." He pointed out firmly with a raised finger.

"So… you're not one of the Tuatha Dé Danann?"

"Perhaps at some time long before I was born," he answered thoughtfully. "My ilk are considered tainted and impure to be considered one of such standing as they. When They mate with mortals it's considered survival for the race. When we do the same it's lustful and unseemly."

Sarah chuckled and shook her head. "Well, you are unseemingly lustful, you know," she grinned up at him.

He smirked down at her and tightened his hold on her, drawing her closer against his body.

"I will reconsider your request." He conceded. "But if something should go wrong with their knowledge of me, I will be forced to keep them in my kingdom." He warned her sternly.

"I doubt you have to worry about that." She assured him.

"I'm not worried," he told her matter of factly. "I'm telling you what the consequences are should either of them turn against me."

"Thank you," she smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "For letting me keep my friends."

She kissed at his neck, tugging on his ear playfully with her teeth.

"I was told you requested the presence of one of my goblins. Would you care to explain why?" He shifted under her to allow her to play more freely. His hands leisurely caressing her body.

"I wanted Gail to see a real goblin." She answered between gentle nibbles at his neck and shoulder.

"Well?" He chuckled, finding her idea amusing.

"She ran screaming." She moved down his body to extend her attentions to his chest. "The poor goblin was so scared he passed out."

He smirked at her reference to 'poor goblin', making him pleased that she was starting to have compassion for the subjects of his kingdom other than her friends.

He breathed in sharply and closed his eyes when she scraped her teeth over one of his nipples. Her hand slipped further between them and took him in a firm but pleasing grasp. She'd become much more bolder in the little time he'd spent with her. Her forwardness, however, had its set backs as well as its pleasures.

She was still not ready to be claimed, but she pushed him so close to the point of not caring far too often. He had become much more demanding of her than he wanted to be just to satisfy him in other ways.

She took his intake of breath in stride and moved lower down his body. Replacing her hand with her mouth, she sucked and licked that part of him to give him release.

His fingers tangled in her hair while his hips moved with the rhythm of her mouth.

Sarah liked pleasing him like this, she liked the taste of him, how he grabbed fistfuls of her hair and growled out her name in breathless gasps. She liked the power she had over him during these times. How helpless he'd be, how dependant he was for her attentions.

She knew that she wasn't ready to go all the way with him yet. That he was being so patient with her both pleased and disappointed her at the same time.

More than once, he had become so aroused that she thought for sure he was going to take her by force, and at the time, that was exactly what she had wanted.

But he remained true to his word, and held off breaking her barrier for when she verbally told him, without being in the throws of ecstasy, that she wanted him. In the meantime she was learning so much about not only her own body and sexual desires but his as well.

She no longer felt like the dumpy teenager with a horrible figure. How could she when she had a king arousing her body and senses with his expertise every night.

She cupped her hand between his legs, knowing he was quickly reaching climax. With her other hand and mouth stroking and sucking she smiled secretly when he exclaimed her name, filling her mouth with his saltiness. She licked and wiped up the little mess they made, then moved to lie her head on his chest as he panted weakly.

His arms wrapped around her back and held her possessively as his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Good night, my King," she whispered contentedly.

He shifted his head to peer into her face.

It wasn't the first time she'd addressed him as her king, but, he was beginning to see a pattern for when she used different aspects of his title.

Commonly speaking while alone she simply used his given name. When she was being facetious, she often referred to him as the goblin king or ruler of the labyrinth. While in the presence of her friends, she usually addressed him as her king, as she did when she was feeling particularly pleased with him.

She was already falling asleep with a content smile on her lips. Her hand rested next to her face on his chest while the other slid under him to wrap around the small of his back.

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, my little Imp."

* * *

**A/N: I randomly selected a Scottish Castle to use fictitiously in this fanfic- here is a brief factual description and link for further reading. **

**(and due credit because I don't own the castle any more than I own the Labyrinth)**

**Dunstaffnage Castle** is a partially ruined castle in Argyll and Bute, western Scotland. It lies 3 miles (4.8 km) N.N.E. of Oban, situated on a platform of conglomerate rock on a promontory at the south-west of the entrance to Loch Etive, and is surrounded on three sides by the sea.

The castle dates back to the 13th century, making it one of Scotland's oldest stone castles, in a local group which includes Castle Sween and Castle Tioram.[1] Guarding a strategic location, it was built by the MacDougall lords of Lorn, and has been held since the 15th century by the Clan Campbell. To this day there is a hereditary Captain of Dunstaffnage, although they no longer reside at the castle. Dunstaffnage is maintained by Historic Scotland, and is open to the public, although the 16th century gatehouse is retained as the private property of the Captain. The prefix _dun_ in the name means "fort" in Gaelic, while the rest of the name derives from Norse _stafr-nis_, "headland of the staff".

For more information on this historical castle go to: .org/wiki/Dunstaffnage_Castle


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story, everything else is borrow.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Sarah," Heidi addressed, breaking the silence as the three friends studied for final exams. "It's nine."

It was hard to believe that the school year was almost over, with summer right around the corner. Sarah's life had settled down. As much as to be expected anyway.

She had formed bonds with Heidi and Gail that she doubted would ever be broken. The three girls rarely did anything without the other two, with the exception of dating of course.

Heidi still had nightmares once in a while, but then so did Sarah and Gail, so they had that extra bond to make their friendships stronger.

Sarah had tried repeatedly to go a whole night without needing Jareth near her only to have him save her from the horrific ending of her nightmare every time.

Gail often tossed and turned in her sleep, mumbling about goblins wearing her underwear and stealing her socks. Sarah and Heidi weren't ones to make fun of bad dreams, but… Gail's were kind of funny.

Sarah lazily reached over and hit the touch lamp she'd bought for her night table then tapped it once again. Jareth appeared, lounged full out on the magically oversized bed next to Sarah.

"Hello, your Majesty," Gail greeted him cheerfully from the chair near the window, flapping the ends of her text book open and closed on her lap like butterfly wings.

He quirked a brow at her, noticed all the books and papers scattered about the room and frowned. "You wish for me to assist you in some manner, don't you?" he asked dryly.

The girl beamed excitedly. "Could you, your Majesty? It's History and I can't keep all these names and dates in my head for shit. You have such a wonderful way of explaining things."

"Which era is it this time?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

This was by far, not the first time the teens had asked his assistance with their studies. After the lecturing he had given them for earning such poor grades he had somehow become their personal tutor.

In turn, however, he had insisted that they teach him a few things of the modern world. Which was only fair after all.

The girls were bored out of their minds answering his endless questions, while he tried not to fall asleep while they took notes as he shared his knowledge with them.

"I have to get the entire Napoleon Era in my head by tomorrow," she told him wistfully.

"Of course you do," he replied dryly. "And you couldn't ask this of me yesterday, or the night before?"

"Well… no," Gail replied anxiously. "You were helping Heidi with math yesterday, and Sarah had to go over that ten page essay with you the night before, and then on Monday I needed your help with…"

"Yes. Yes, yes," he chanted with dead pan boredom. "It's always the same with you three."

"If you're too tired, Sire, I understand," Gail murmured, lowering her head remorsefully to her book. "I'll muddle through it somehow."

He narrowed his eyes at her attempt at 'the guilt trip' as they called it. "Good," he responded, purposely taking her words at face value.

Ignoring her silent pout he rolled to his side facing Sarah, who lounged on her stomach with books scattered half around her. He buried an arm under the pillow to fluff it up and rest his head.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked, barely sparing him a glance as she diligently scribbled on sheets of paper.

"It was an exhausting day, is all." He sighed deeply and physically relaxed next to her.

Sarah quirked a brow, a habit that she, and her friends, had picked up from the king, and looked over at him.

His eyes were closed and already Sarah sensed him falling asleep, something he'd never done before while her friends were present.

She frowned slightly that he hadn't even touched or kissed her in any way, which was another thing he had never done before. This was 'his' time, he always told her that, and he wouldn't be denied having her in his arms.

"Hey," she whispered over at him, lightly brushing his hair from his face and caressed his cheek with the back of her knuckles.

He quirked an elegant brow but otherwise remained unmoving.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Perfect," he answered sleepily. "Finish your work, and turn off that blasted light."

Sarah smirked. Now that sounded more like the king she knew.

"And 'they' go home," he added gruffly. "No sleepovers tonight."

"Yes, my King," Sarah replied with a smile, then turned her attention back to her notes.

"I'm doomed," Gail whispered dejectedly.

"I'll help you," Sarah offered. "Just let me finish rewriting this first."

"Are you sure he's alright?" Heidi asked as she turned around, sounding concerned. She was using the vanity as a desk.

"I'm not sure," Sarah whispered quietly, pausing her work to gaze upon the sleeping king. "I can 'feel' how tired he is, but I don't know what's causing it." Shrugging she looked over at her friends. "Maybe he just had one of those days," she speculated.

The others half shrugged at the possibility, and turned their attentions back to their studies.

XxXxX

They were two weeks into summer vacation and Jareth was making more of a habit to show up when the light went out only to fall asleep within minutes.

By this point, all three girls were very concerned that something was wrong. He had always been so vibrant and zealous, but he insisted that nothing was wrong and held Sarah in his arms every night as he slept soundly.

And they all agreed that the king slept 'very' soundly.

They were all lying in the magically oversized bed, with Jareth on the far end holding Sarah in his arms, her back spooning his chest. Heidi was flopped on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow, and Gail took the space on the other end.

They had gotten accustomed to his royalness showing up in the bed after they went to sleep anyway, so the two friends had mentioned long ago that he didn't have to bother waiting.

They each had their own pillows and blankets, except Jareth and Sarah shared, so there was nothing improper about the set up, as far as the small group was concerned. And he always waited until they flicked off the light, so there was no fear of catching anyone undressed.

"I was talking to my dad last night," Gail informed her friends quietly in the dark.

"Yay, you," Heidi murmured sleepily.

"We got talking about the fairy folk in Ireland," she continued. "After listening for over an hour about the bullshit, that his majesty disproved by the way, about the myths and such, my dad actually said something that might be useful about why his royalness is so tired all the time lately."

"What's that?" Sarah and Heidi both asked simultaneously.

Sarah lifted her head to rest it in her palm to look over at her friend in the dark.

"He mentioned how there are certain seasons when the fairy folk are stronger, and come out in greater numbers. I asked him why, and he said it has something to do with the star constellations, and because they are mystical creatures, and they can't be on our plain for too long or they start to lose their magic."

She turned her head towards Sarah. "He compared it to a wild animal being caught and kept in the zoo. They'll always be wild, but they lose some of their wildness after a while for the lack of needing their instincts to survive."

She turned her head back towards the ceiling. "I thought that was a sucky analogy, but I got his point and it made me think of his Majesty."

"It's a good point," Sarah stated, frowning as she laid her head back down. "He won't tell me what's happening to him," she whispered, her voice full of helplessness.

Sarah knew it was because of her that he weakened himself, waiting for her to finish school and grow up some, while not letting her alone for risk of losing her completely.

Both Gail and Heidi were thinking along the same lines but neither of them would voice those suspicions and hurt their friend.

"No, he wouldn't admit that. He's too proud." Heidi replied, flipping over to her back. "But maybe we can think of a way to get him to stay on his side for awhile so he can get his strength back."

"He'd never leave Sarah," Gail whispered, stating the obvious before Sarah had a chance to.

"Maybe…" Sarah started speaking, then paused. "Maybe I should just let him take me back with him now."

"No!"

"You can't!"

Both girls bolted to sitting positions to look at Sarah with horrified expressions, though the room was dark enough that they could barely see each other, their tones of voice were clearly anxious.

"You have to at least finish school!" Gail exclaimed in a low whisper so she wouldn't wake up the king. "He's always ranting about you learning and getting your education."

"Yea," Heidi started in a sarcastic tone. "Because we all know how much Sarah's going to need geometry in the labyr… hmm, scratch that. You just might need geometry in the labyrinth."

"Are you trying to help, or what?" Gail said accusingly.

Jareth breathed in deeply in his sleep and shifted slightly, though not loosening his hold on Sarah in the least.

"We hit the central library tomorrow," Sarah stated in a whispered voice, after Jareth settled back down. "I want to know what we can find out about this theory of your dad's."

The others agreed and laid back down to go to sleep, though Sarah lie awake well into the night worrying if she was inadvertently the reason Jareth's been so tired lately.

XxXxX

Okay," Sarah said aloud in general. "Give me another minute and then we'll call him." She smoothed out the skirt of her gown while Gail pulled and poked at her bodice.

"I don't think this is on right," Gail complained. "Are you sure you put this on right?" she accused Heidi.

"Yes," Heidi replied with exasperation for the umpteenth time. "I put it on right, now stop fidgeting in it."

"You know he could say no, right?" Sarah mentioned off handedly.

"You look nervous as hell," Heidi stated at Sarah. "What do you feel nervous about?"

"Well, the last time I was in his castle, things didn't go very well," she answered. "Not to mention the nightmares," she added with trepidation.

"Well things seem to go well between the two of you now," Gail remarked.

"Yea," Heidi chimed in. "And I'll bet that once you're there the nightmares will stop."

"I guess," Sarah murmured. "But still… I'm really nervous about going back there."

"So, it has nothing to with the fact that we are so damn hot decked out in these dresses, that you might not be a virgin by tomorrow?"

"Oh, thanks, Heidi," Sarah remarked sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."

The girl smiled devilishly. "That's what friends are for."

"Okay, are you going to call him or not?" Gail asked impatiently, still shifting and tugging on the bodice.

Shaking herself from her nervousness, Sarah tried to look calm and impassive.

They had gone to the library as planned and found out that there may be some validity to Gail's dad's theory about Jareth being 'away from home' too much, causing him to be weaker.

Having devised a plan, they dug out all of Sarah's 'dress up' clothes and made the best of what she had to look the part of going to a castle in a land of 'once upon a time'.

With summer just starting they figured they could try to get Jareth to take them to his kingdom for a couple of months and see if that helped him get some strength back.

They already had alibis for disappearing by getting their parents permission to go to 'a friend's' summer cabin with her family in Main, they had supposedly already been picked up while Sarah's family was visiting friends for a couple of days.

"Don't forget to look him in the eyes when you ask," Sarah reminded Heidi, who was volunteered to ask Jareth since it was her idea. "He's really big on the whole eye contact thing."

"With eyes like his, I doubt I'd mind," she replied snarkily.

"You say that now," Sarah told her friend, knowing that Heidi would be the last person to attempt going after Jareth. Well, second to Gail that was. "Just wait until you piss him off, then we'll see how much you like looking in his eyes."

"Good thing I never plan to piss him off, then," Heidi smirked facetiously.

"You don't have to plan something like that, it just happens naturally, and it's easier than you might think," Sarah stated informatively.

"Stop stalling! I want to either see a castle or get out of this thing you stuffed me into!" Gail whined irritably.

With a deep steadying breath, Sarah called his name.

"Jareth?"

He appeared in the room to find the ever inseparable trio completely dressed and ready to go. Of course, by the style of said dresses, bodices, and the like, where they wanted to go was more than obvious without him having to ask.

"And what is the big event for such formal wear?" he asked with humor, though all three girls saw the lines in his face and the tiredness in his eyes.

"We'd like to visit your castle," Heidi stated with bold confidence, looking him in the eyes challengingly.

He quirked a brow and glanced at Sarah. "Should I assume this was her," he pointed at Heidi. "…idea?"

Sarah nodded.

"And you informed them of the rules?" he asked flatly.

"I didn't know there were rules," Sarah replied, glancing at her friends with embarrassment.

"There's always rules, Sarah." He walked around her like a predator, his hands clasped behind his back, his face close to her neck. "Think, Sarah," he persuaded in a whispered voice. "What are the rules?"

She took a deep steadying breath to focus before answering tentatively.

"Words have power," she said in a small voice. "Be careful what you wish for. Nothing is as it seems. Don't eat or drink anything. And… Don't piss off the king."

"You made that last one up," he grinned with amusement. "But I like it. Consider it added to the list."

He rounded his attention to the other two teens. "Have either of you any idea what to do when attacked by a horde of goblins?"

"Run screaming?" Gail asked timidly.

He turned his gaze to the next girl, raising his brows higher questioningly.

"Dump them in water," Heidi answered with more bravado.

Jareth regarded her for a moment then leisurely seated himself on Sarah's twin bed.

"Screaming only gets them excited," he informed them. "Dumping them in water could distract them for a bit, or get them angry." He shrugged indifferently. "Sarah, please tell me you know the answer to this," he drawled, sounding expectant.

"Kick them, throw rocks at them, or blow them up with cannons?"

He turned his head and regarded her with a feigned stricken expression. "My, my, but you 'look' so innocent. How violent you tend to be, Sarah."

"Well," she shrugged. "That's how I got through the goblin city."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," he remarked, sounding disgruntled. "By the by, Hogwart sends his regards."

"Hoggle." She frowned at Jareth. "Why can't you remember his name?"

"Why should I? I have much more important things to remember than the name of one disobedient, cowardly little scab."

Jareth's attention was drawn to Gail, who looked as though she were about to rip her clothes off from discomfort.

"Perhaps if you'd dressed properly, it wouldn't be so irritating," he remarked towards her off handedly.

"I told you, you didn't put it on right!" she yelled accusingly at Heidi.

"That's the only way it would fit over those boobs of yours!" Heidi yelled back.

"Oh, so now it's all because I have bigger boobs. You are so pathetic when you get jealous!"

"Jealous?" Heidi exclaimed, her voice hitting an unnatural high octave. "What the hell could I 'possibly' be jealous of you over?"

Sarah moved silently and sat next to Jareth on the bed. He slid over to the center and pulled her to lean against his side with his arm around her shoulders, both of them leaned against the headboard.

"You started this, you know," she accused lightly in a low voice.

He smiled broadly. "Isn't it wonderful?" he lowered his face to her ear. "I cannot allow your friends in the kingdom. We can discuss this later if you desire."

She nodded silently. "It's a shame we don't have popped corn," she whispered. "This could last a while."

Jareth quirked a brow and produced a bag of fresh and hot buttered popped corn, tilting the bag in front of Sarah.

She smirked and looked up at him as she grabbed a handful. "Thank you."

After another minute of her friends insulting one another, Sarah glanced at Jareth. "Why can't they go Underground?"

"Rules, my Defiant One. I can't simply transport mortals to the underground because they want a tour of the castle."

"Well at least I don't have Bozo feet like you do!" Heidi shouted, pointing to Gail's feet. "They have to use the whole cow just for your shoes!"

"Speaking of cows, how's your boyfriend anyway?" Gail flung back.

Sarah paused the next handful of popcorn by her lips. "But think of how much we could learn seeing everything first hand," Sarah taunted, hoping to change his mind.

"You've already seen it first hand," Jareth replied, popping some popped corn in his mouth. "Though admittedly, it is different when you aren't a wisher."

Ooooohhh," Heidi seethed. "At least my boyfriend is real! Oh! And guess what, Gail! News flash, Peter Pan's a faggot!"

"He is not!"

Gail lurched across the room and bodily grabbed Heidi. The other girl twisted and put Gail in a headlock. Gail reached around and pulled Heidi's hair. Both of them toppled to the floor from bad balance and lack of space.

"Gail really has a thing for Peter Pan," Sarah informed Jareth.

"She does realize that Peter Pan is… fictional, does she not?" Jareth questioned with a quirked brow.

"Things ain't always what they seem to be, remember, Goblin King?"

"No need to be sarcastic," he retorted. "I was merely questioning the mental health of the girl."

Sarah turned her head to look back and up at him. "And who are we to judge? I talk to goblins through a mirror and sleep with the king of the labyrinth," she rattled off sarcastically. "That sounds very insane compared to her having fantasies about Peter Pan, who by the way, is more popular than you are."

"In that case, you are forbidden to ever step foot in Disney World," he told her seriously with authority.

They watched the wrestling pair for another moment, amazed they hadn't broken anything yet, when all of a sudden Heidi screamed out in severe pain and pushed away from Gail holding her wrist as she rolled to her back on the floor.

"Oh my god, Heidi!" Gail cried out with sudden fear, crawling on her knees to her friend's side. "I heard it snap!" Gail screamed, looking back at Jareth. "Heidi! Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

Sarah and Jareth both scrambled to the girl's side, Jareth reaching her first.

"It's my wrist!" Heidi screamed in pain. "It cracked, I felt it!"

"Oh my god, Heidi! I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean it!" Gail was crying in earnest over hurting her friend.

Jareth frowned with confusion at the odd feeling in Heidi's wrist as he gently touched it with his fingers. Detecting that something wasn't right with the joint, he waved his hand with a thought and helped at least ease her pain.

"Has this happened before?" he asked.

Now being able to breath, Heidi nodded. "It's been broken and crushed more than once. I have pins in it to hold it together."

"Was this caused by Marcus?" he nearly shouted at her, his anger rising to the surface towards the lower fae.

"No, but he watched when his friend grabbed me and broke it the first time."

"And what of the other times? Were they by the hands of a non mortal also?"

"Yes," she answered, nodding to reiterate her words.

Jareth turned his head to look at Sarah sternly.

"I now have a reason to take her to the Underground. She was harmed by a fae, whether indirectly or not, and that gives her healing rights by the counsel."

"What about me?" Gail asked, sounding forlorn. "Does that mean that I can't go?"

"That's exactly what it means," he answered firmly, and scooped Heidi in his arms as though she weighed nothing.

"But I can be a witness!" Gail cried urgently, wringing her hands anxiously at being left behind.

"I saw what she looked like when he brought her back! She was bruised and bloody and had broken bones! Please, my Majesty, let me go too, I … I'll do whatever you say… I'll… I'll kick goblins or bite fairies or…"

"Stop!" he yelled forcibly, not being able to stand it any longer. "Not one sniveling sound from you then, is that clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" she answered readily, wiping away her tears.

He turned towards Sarah with a look of regret in his eyes.

"I'm going too," she challenged him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sarah, if you go back…"

"Nothing you could say will change my mind," she told him with determination. "I'm going."

He looked back at Gail who looked on expectantly. "Well," he told her impatiently. "Place your hand on my shoulder, then."

Gail did as commanded and they instantly vanished from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story, everything else is borrow.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

They appeared in a great hall of cathedral proportions with gold laced marble and candle chandeliers of crystal throughout.

Jareth exhaled sharply and staggered before dropping to one knee. He braced himself with his left hand on the marble floor, his right arm still supporting Heidi with the aid of his right bent knee.

"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed within a rushed breath and bent at his side.

"It will pass," he reassured her. But she wasn't convinced.

"_Goblin King_." Sarah heard someone whisper, the voice full of distain.

Sarah glanced around her surroundings to see a multitude of fae grouped socially around the hall. They whispered amongst themselves while watching Jareth and the mortal girls with apparent distain.

"_Who else would dare?_" Came another whispered voice.

"_Disgraceful_."

"_Such a waste_."

"_Impetuous girl_."

"_Ignorant mortal_."

The last two sneers were close by and Sarah turned to see the faces of the accusers. Rising to her full height Sarah turned toward the two women fae who openly looked upon her with contempt.

"Sarah, no," Jareth called breathlessly with warning, still on his knee and half holding a semi conscious Heidi in the crook of one arm.

Jareth hadn't admitted the truth about his health to Sarah, he wanted to give her as much time to mature and grow as possible. But, the more frequently he had past through to the other side without a summons, the more it weakened him. Remaining in the aboveground for hours daily had only worsened the effect.

Transporting all four of them had taken more out of him than he had anticipated, and on top of that he had just made another mistake by uttering Sarah's name aloud. He had alerted the Labyrinth of her presence in the underground.

He watched helplessly as Sarah took a faltering step as soon as he had called her name. Her hands went to her temples as she experienced dizziness and confusion, her head bowed low as the magic consumed her, finally claiming her, and binding her to the underground as one of its own.

Sarah felt heat, like a fever, course throughout her entire being after Jareth had called out to her. She felt dizzy and slightly nauseous as an overwhelming feeling of energy surged through her like liquid. Her body trembled, her head pounded, her eyes burned behind shut lids.

Then, as quickly as it had all started, it was over. She was able to breath freely again. The feverish heat subsided, her head became clear, and her eyes felt soothed.

Thinking it was merely an after effect of being transported, she opened her eyes and lowered her hands from her head to hear gasps as the people around the hall gazed upon her.

Being reminded of her original purpose, she raised her gaze to the women who were insulting her and Jareth just moments before.

"I remember you," Sarah stated firmly, approaching them despite Jareth's warning.

The one woman laughed without humor. "I doubt that very much."

"No, I do remember you." Sarah affronted, crossing her arms confidently. "Only you hid behind a mask the last time, sneering and cackling like the hag you are."

The woman gasped with wide eyes at being affronted. "How dare you! You ignorant bitch!"

"You know nothing to insult her in such a manner," her friend defended sneeringly.

Sarah stepped closer to the red haired pompous woman until she was face to face with her.

"You're right," she stated firmly. "I don't know anything, that's why I've returned. I will learn everything I can and believe me, one day, we will meet again."

The woman scoffed as Sarah turned on her heels, then laughed along with her friend as though finding Sarah highly amusing.

"Oh," Sarah added, turning to gaze at them from over her shoulder. "Next time make sure you bring your mask, the one you wear now is extremely offensive."

"Why I have never…! You insufferable little…"

Sarah ignored the woman and turned back to Jareth to find him exactly as she had left him. Gail was kneeling on the floor with Heidi's head and shoulders in her lap.

"Leave her and assist our king," Sarah commanded Gail in an authoritive tone.

Her friend looked up at her and gaped at Sarah wide eyed. Sarah's eyes were almost transparent sea green and as ethereal as Jareth's.

"Help me …to assist …our king," she stated with slow, precise words, as though speaking to a child.

Gail helped Heidi to a sitting position then went to Jareth's left side to give support at his elbow.

Sarah stepped up to Jareth on his right, wrapped his arm over her shoulders before helping him to stand.

She placed her right hand over his medallion and felt the overwhelming energy coursing through her pour into it from her palm.

Jareth inhaled deeply, closing his eyes momentarily. He raised his head and absorbed the energy she was expending. After a moment he took her hand in his and removed her grasp from his medallion.

Opening his eyes he glanced at Sarah pointedly. "Don't ever attempt that with anyone other than me, Sarah," he warned sternly. "You could quite possibly… harm them to a great extent."

She stepped closer under his arm at his side, placed her hand on his chest above the medallion, and rested her head near his shoulder. She looked back at the two insulting women and showed them a sinister smile.

"I will remember that, my king," she replied loud enough for them to hear her.

The women looked at her with shock and fear, then vanished from the hall altogether.

"Sarah, I tried to warn you," Jareth began to explain.

But Sarah wasn't paying attention. She glanced around at the others converging in the hall feeling like she could take them all on.

They gazed upon her warily now, their whispered voices weren't as disdainful as before, their expressions full of uncertainty.

"You," Sarah commanded forcibly, pointing toward a male fae standing not that far from them, and stepped away from Jareth. "Assist me with my friend."

"What happened to her?" Gail asked Jareth in a whispered voice. "What happened to her eyes?"

"I was hoping to avoid this," he replied in his natural timbre as he watched her approach the lower fae. "The labyrinth has claimed her and bestowed her with her allotted powers. Hopefully she will calm down as she becomes attuned to her changes."

"You have no idea to whom you address, mortal," the man remarked, stepping forward to meet Sarah head on.

"Are you greater than a king?" Sarah asked snidely.

The male fae's confidence and ire faltered, his gaze fleetingly shifted to Jareth then back to Sarah.

"No, I am not," he admitted begrudgingly.

"Then assist me with my friend."

Gail stepped fearfully closer to Jareth, who remained unmoving, as the male fae approached them with brisk, purposeful strides .

"Your Majesty," the man addressed Jareth, bowing respectfully. "Am I to assume the Lady speaks through you?"

Jareth regarded the lower fae thoughtfully for a moment, then huffed a breath of impatience. "Yes," he replied with wayward impatience. "Do her bidding."

Jareth glanced at Gail just as Sarah came to stand next to him from the other side. "I would advise you to adhere to your Lady's wishes as well as my own."

Gail nodded readily and lowered her gaze, folding her hands meekly in front of her.

Jareth led the procession into the chamber of the High Counsel, followed by Sarah, Gail, and the male fae carrying Heidi.

XxXxX

"We feel you have finally overstepped yourself Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth," the High King stated as they stopped before him and his counsel. "Why do you bring mortals before us?"

"I've come on behalf of an injustice done by an immortal, my King," Jareth addressed confidently, bowing respectfully before continuing.

"This mortal female had suffered extreme injury by the hands of an immortal," he explained, gesturing toward Heidi's semi unconscious form.

"Whether directly or indirectly," he continued, folding his arms behind his back. "A lower fae was witness and responsible. I've brought her before the High Counsel for the healing due her by our laws."

"You have seen these acts with your own eyes?" the High King questioned.

"Not with my own eyes, my King." Jareth produced a crystal at his fingertips. "But through the eyes of the girl herself."

He stepped forward to present the clear orb to his majesty and the counsel. "These are memories taken from the girl while I attempted to ease her suffering."

The High King and his Counsel gazed upon the crystal as it hovered before them for their viewing. Three counsel members gasped and turned their heads away at the horrible treatment of the girl.

Seeing enough, the High King waved his hand to remove the unsettling scene from his court.

"Tend to her," the High King commanded in a sympathetic tone, addressing his healer, Amelia.

The Healer rose to her feet and went to the girl without hesitation.

"Would you further assist this cause?" she addressed the male fae holding the girl, knowing he wasn't privy to the small group.

"Yes, I would, my Lady," he answered humbly, inclining his head respectfully. After having seen what had been done to the poor mortal in his arms he was more than willing to be helpful on her behalf.

With a curt nod, the healer vanished from the room along with the male fae and the girl.

Sarah felt an odd energy wash over her, giving her a chill, and realized that the High King had been studying her intently.

"Lady of the Labyrinth," he addressed in a neutral tone.

Sarah glanced at Jareth peripherally. She knew he was speaking to her, that something had happened in the hall when Jareth had called her name, and had no idea what to do.

Jareth tilted his face slightly toward her then gave her a very subtle gesture to step forward.

She complied wordlessly and stepped forward, curtsying before the High King, and feeling more than a little nervous at not being able to see Jareth at all from her new standing point.

The High King and remaining counsel watched the subtle exchange and looked upon the girl slightly more favorably. Her obvious loyalty toward the Goblin King was admirable, if not unexpected.

"Have you been informed of what is expected of you upon your return to the Underground?" the High King asked Sarah.

"Not as of yet, your High Majesty," she answered, meeting the High King's gaze respectfully.

"Not as of yet?" he repeated questioningly, quirking an elegant brow, and glanced toward Jareth.

"My return to the Underground was on behalf of a friend," Sarah continued, gaining the king's attention once more. "However, I'm sure I will be instructed quite thoroughly before this day ends."

The High King, gazed from Sarah to Jareth and then to the other mortal thoughtfully.

He wondered if the child champion referred to her goblin king or the mortal girl as her friend in question.

The incident in the waiting hall had not gone unnoticed by the High Counsel. High King, Lorne, thought it promising how the Lady of the Labyrinth had instinctively used her gift of healing to strengthen the weakened Goblin King after only obtaining the gift moments beforehand.

Her quick use of her new found authority had been common place among the fae courts. However, the girl hadn't been instructed of her position, nor her station among them, she had simply assumed her status naturally.

"Was she not ready to assume her position?" The High King directed towards Jareth.

"Not quite," Jareth replied after a moments thoughtful pause.

The High King raised his brows yet again, noticing the child champion's reaction to Jareth's response.

Instead of appearing shocked or fearful she narrowed her eyes slightly, studying the counsel as though their mere appearance would answer her questions.

"Will this become a problem?" The High King questioned.

"No, your High Majesty," both Sarah and Jareth answered simultaneously.

The High King glanced at Sarah once more. "I was addressing the Goblin King, Lady of the Labyrinth," he informed her formally, curious as to how she would react to his reprimand.

She opened her mouth to speak when the Goblin King found it necessary to clear his throat.

The child champion sealed her lips and turned her head down, slightly to one side, her eyes narrowing dangerously at being denied her voice while focusing her gaze to the floor.

"Such fire in her," The High King marveled aloud. He met Jareth's steady gaze. "Have you any idea of how expressive her eyes are at the moment?"

"I can imagine," Jareth answered dryly.

"What of the other mortal?" the King asked, gesturing toward Gail. "Why has she been granted passage?"

"She bear's witness to the extent of the injuries of the other, as well as being Sarah's lady in waiting," Jareth answered calmly.

The High King chuckled with humor, and shifted his weight upon his throne. "I am more than aware of the bond amongst females, Jareth," he remarked with amusement in his eyes. "Be careful that they don't sway your judgment on more important matters," he warned lightly, though his under toned meaning was heavily clear.

"I will allow her passage as The Lady of the Labyrinth's lady in waiting." He waved his hand dismissively. "You may return to your kingdom with your entourage, Goblin King."

"My High Majesty," Jareth addressed with a deep bow of his head. He started to extend a hand toward Sarah only to have her lean just out of his reach.

"Your Majesty, I would like to…" Sarah started to object.

"You would be wise to return with your king," the High King interrupted lightly, not surprised that the girl would object to leaving. "You will be summoned soon enough, Lady of the Labyrinth, we have much to discuss."

Sarah stepped back towards Jareth without dropping her gaze from the High King's. Jareth took hold of her upper arm, as well as Gail's with his other hand, and they left the High Counsel Hall within the blink of an eye.

"Such fire in that one," the High King remarked after they had gone. "Did you notice how defiantly she stood before us?"

"I noticed that our Goblin King has chosen well for himself," the High Queen remarked reflectively. "Jareth would settle for nothing less than a challenging female. I expect her to adeptly keep him busy for quite some time."

She leaned over the arm of her chair to whisper to her husband. "I'm also anxious to see what chaos they would stir between them. It's been quite a long time since we've had such entertainment."

"Should I keep a close eye on them?" he grinned mischievously at his wife.

"Absolutely," she grinned back. She leaned back in her chair, resuming her stoic posture.

"As for the charges the Goblin King brought forth, I would suggest, my King, that we wait for the girl to heal and rest for a few days." She turned her head to face the High King.

"I have a feeling that Jareth isn't the only one who is attracted to a mortal for companionship."

"I agree." He nodded thoughtfully. "I too noticed Seph's eagerness to become involved." He turned to meet his wife's steady gaze. "She will need someone of Seph's character by her side once Marcus is called forth for trial."

"Exactly as I was thinking," she stated agreeably. "I can't think of a more perfect guardian for the mortal girl." Her brows creased slightly in thought. "I wonder if the Lady Sarah had some inner foresight when she commanded Seph to assist them from a crowd of so many."

"I'm sure it was but coincidence, my Queen," King Lorne voiced, patting his wife's hand, not admitting to wondering that exact same thing.

XxXxX

The small group appeared in the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City. Gail, upon opening her eyes, saw the room full of goblins and promptly started screaming in fear.

The goblins stopped whatever they were doing and screamed back in turn, scurrying around excitedly.

Gail ran around the throne to hide, while the goblins thought she was playing a new game and ran screaming to find her.

"I can't believe they did that to us!" Sarah exclaimed hotly as soon as they had appeared, shouting above all the ruckus. "How dare he call me lady in one breath, then deny me the chance to say anything in the next!"

Jareth stood with his arms crossed, dividing his attention to all the chaos that was going on at once.

Gail, being found by the goblins, came running around the throne screaming with her skirts in her hands, heading for another part of the room. The horde of goblins were in hot pursuit, having the time of their lives.

"I was silent while they addressed all the formalities," Sarah continued irately, waving a hand adamantly. "I watched my friend be taken away, to I don't know where, by complete strangers without saying a word." She yelled, tossing her hands in the air. "I even listened to 'you' when you told me to not speak! And what do I get for it? I get sent to my room!"

Gail and her unwanted entourage came screaming back to where they stood. She ran around Sarah, then Jareth, and latched herself onto Jareth's coat as she hid behind his back whimpering in fear.

"Don't let them get me!" she screamed hysterically.

The goblins came to a screeching halt before their king to stare up at him with wide, uncertain, and fearful eyes. 'Was this part of the game?' They doubted it very much.

"Get. Her. Off. Me." Jareth seethed between clenched teeth, looking at Sarah.

"Gail!" Sarah barked, slapping her friend lightly on the shoulder. "Get your hands off my king!"

Jareth looked at Sarah curiously as she pried the hysterical girl's fingers from his coat.

'My king.' He mused silently.

Sarah had taken to calling him that for some time, especially after her friends had become an integral part of her life. However, he hadn't noticed how she put the emphasis on the 'my' part until that very moment.

Briefly remembering certain times when she had used that version of his title, a pleased smirk slowly formed at his lips. 'The little Imp had claimed me as hers long ago,' he reflected. 'Even in the waiting chambers of the High Court she had spoken those words possessively, announcing to all exactly who he belonged to.'

Needing to address what was going on in his own throne room, Jareth stepped away from the females as soon as Sarah had Gail's hands firmly in her own.

"May I remind you," he announced boisterously, turning to face Gail pointedly. "That you are, in fact, already in the goblin's realm!" He looked upon her steadily with his hands on his hips.

"They are not going to hurt you, unless I wish them too. They become excited when you go running off screaming, and they think you are playing a game!"

Gail stared up at Jareth with her bottom lip trembling, trying her best to not cry.

Jareth paused to pinch the bridge of his nose wearily. "Sarah, take her away. I care not where, just remove her from my presence."

XxXxX

"A what?" Gail asked Sarah in a dead pan tone.

"A privy," Sarah repeated matter of factly. "It's a small enclosed area with a chamber pot and…"

"I 'know' what a privy is!" Gail exclaimed. "What a horrible place this is, that it doesn't even have a damn bathroom! I though it was magical here! I thought there would be all the comforts of home here! I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Sarah cut in with a nonchalant tone, shrugging indifferently. "If you have to go that bad, then you go back there and get it done with."

Sarah pointed towards the small area that was screened off for privacy.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that with all these clothes on? I can't even get the skirt up past my thighs, as long as getting it past my ass!"

"That's why 'ladies' always have a maid in waiting," Sarah informed her friend. "Do you want me to help? It's really no different from when I do your hair while you're…"

"No! I 'don't' want your help!" Gail snapped, and briskly strode towards the privy. "I hate this place! It's fucking horrible!"

Sarah stared after her friend with a thoughtful frown. She never thought about the lack of conveniences here in the Underground. She had just accepted that it's an ancient world of weirdness, and yet propriety of a time that had been generally lost in the Aboveground.

"There's not even any toilet paper," Gail whimpered a few short minutes later. Sarah heard her sniffle and felt really bad for her.

"If you wait a few minutes, I'll see what I can find, okay?" Sarah offered in a soft, compassionate voice.

"Okay." Gail replied agreeably in a small little girl voice.

Sarah was halfway back to the throne room when she bumped into Jareth on his way up to the private chambers section of the castle.

"Should I apologize for my friend?" she asked him tentatively, not sure if he was still pissed or not. "I know you didn't want Gail to come in the first place, and I'm sure, somehow, her being here is my fault, but…"

"Sarah," he cut her off in a tired tone. "No apologies are necessary. Was there something you needed?"

"Uhm, yea. But, are you alright? You look tired."

"I am tired. I would rest for a bit, if you will be alright for a while in my absence."

"Of course," she replied softly. "We'll be fine."

He nodded and moved to continue on his way, then paused. "You said you needed something?"

"Oh, yea, uhm… I was wondering if you could muster up some toilet paper."

He frowned deeply for a moment, as though confused by the request, then closed his eyes. A roll of white tissue appeared in his hand.

"Is this acceptable?"

"Yes," she smiled at him, taking the roll. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Jareth?" she questioned, falling into step next to him as he headed for the private chambers. "You're going to be okay, aren't you?"

He turned his head to face her, his appearance suddenly looking refreshed and energetic. "I'll be fine," he answered carelessly.

"Don't do that," Sarah beseeched him, pausing her stride to make him stop walking. "I've never lied to you. Please, don't pretend."

Jareth clearly saw the concern etched in her features, with a hint of hurt in her eyes towards his attempt to deceive her. He let the glamour fade and sighed tiredly.

"I will be fine," he told her, stepping close to cup her face in his hands. "It will just take a short while to regain all my strength."

"Can I help, like I did in the hall of the High Counsel?"

"No. What you did was very generous, however, it's compared to when you were taking pills to stay awake, when all you needed was rest."

She nodded with understanding, and lowered her gaze to his medallion unseeingly. "Promise me that you'll ask," she raised her gaze to meet his once more. "If you really need to. I'd do anything for you, Jareth."

He was deeply touched by her words. Her concern for him clearly shown in her expressive eyes. She had accepted him in her life so easily, the presence of her friends had fortunately assisted with that acceptance, which had made his tolerance for the two girls more bearable.

"I'm sure it won't come to that, but I'll remember your offer if it does."

She nodded at his reply, and he stepped away from her. They silently continued along the hallway to Sarah's private chambers, which were next to Jareth's of course.

"Come to me, if you wish," Jareth told her just outside her door. "I would like to hold you while I rest."

"Whatever you say, Goblin King," she grinned at him. He returned a smirk of amusement before heading towards his own chambers.

"Gail," she announced walking into the room. "I got something you'll really like!" she sing sung, waving the toilet paper in the air as she crossed the room to the privy.

XxXxX

After assuring Gail that she would be safe in the bed chambers, Sarah made her way to the room next door. She originally searched for a connecting door, which she thought would be customary in a set up such as this, but all she found was a broom closet, two wardrobe closets that were empty, and a set of winding stone steps that led upwards.

Deciding to check those out later, she simply used the hallway to get to Jareth's side of the private chambers. She quietly slipped into Jareth's room and eased herself down on the bed next to him.

"How does she fair?" Jareth asked, not really caring, but it appeased Sarah to think he did. Rolling to his side, he wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, feeling a thrill that she had come to him so readily.

"Oh, you know," Sarah sighed, snuggling herself against his lean body. "She hates it here. Nothing's fair, it's a horrible place, and she wants to go home but refuses to leave without me and Heidi."

Jareth grinned and rose his head slightly to peer into her face. "That sounds familiar."

"Yea," Sarah smiled fondly, suddenly feeling tired herself. "She'll be fine in a couple of days."

They both settled down to rest, Sarah sighing contentedly as she held his arms that encircled her so comfortingly.

"What happened to me today, Jareth?"

He'd been waiting for that question, it was inevitable for her to ask.

"The labyrinth claimed you as one of it's own," he replied, hoping she'd simply accept that answer, at least for now, and rest quietly.

"That's what you were trying to tell me back in my room, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, what 'happened' to me? I felt this strange heat, I was dizzy and my eyes burned."

"May we address this later? I really would like to rest, Sarah."

"As often as the unexpected happens in this place, I'd rather know now."

She shifted in his arms to turn herself over to face him, tossing a leg over his, and removing the wayward hair from his face. His eyes were closed and she could see how tired he really was.

"But I can wait, I guess," she told him softly, caressing his face with her fingertips. "I can figure it out myself, if I have to."

The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile on one side. "That's my girl."

She stared leisurely at him as his breathing deepened in sleep. He never denied his feelings for her. Despite everything else, he'd always made it perfectly clear that he wanted her with him, and his chosen pet names for her thrilled her as much as his every touch.

He called her his defiant one when she was being challenging, or he wanted her to learn something. His little imp when she was being curious or playful, or he simply found her amusing, and his girl when she would say or do something that touched him, that made him proud to call her his own.

She closed her eyes with her hand resting on his neck, the other tucked lazily between them, and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxX

Sarah's piercing scream not only startled Jareth to wakefulness, but also had Gail barging into his private chambers within seconds.

"What happened?" Gail shrieked in alarm from the doorway. "What scared her? Who's in here?" she demanded to know all in one breath.

Her eyes frantically darted around her surroundings until they landed on the fireplace. Racing across the room, she armed herself with a poker and held it over her shoulder defensively, her gaze searching the room for danger.

If Jareth weren't so concerned about Sarah trembling in his arms from the nightmare she'd had, he would have been amused by the girl's gallantry to rush to the rescue of her friend.

"She had a night terror," Jareth informed the girl, engulfing Sarah in his protective embrace as she hic-upped and cried against his chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"A nightmare?" Gail voiced dumbly, lowering her weapon of choice slightly. "But I thought you protected her from those," she half asked. "She never had one before when you were with her."

Jareth regarded the girl with impatience, the command for her to leave his chambers on his lips, until he saw the confused and fearful expression on her face as she looked at Sarah. He bent his head over Sarah's, closing his eyes.

"I have no answer for your inquiries," he stated in response. "Return to Sarah's chambers," he directed kindly, raising his head to look at the girl. "She'll join you shortly."

Gail nodded, understanding that she was being dismissed, and slowly made her way to the door, the poker still in hand. "I apologize for being so much trouble, your Majesty."

She spun on her heels and left his room just as hot tears started to fall down her pretty face.

"That was the worse nightmare I've ever had, Jareth," Sarah told him after hearing the door close, her face buried in his shirt. "Why? Why do I still dream like that when I've given you everything I've got?"

"This is something you must conquer yourself, Sarah, I am sorry." he whispered, caressing her hair comfortingly, a deep frown etched in his elegant features. Her night terrors should have ceased after accepting him so completely.

'She hasn't spoken the words,' Jareth realized with blatant force. 'She hasn't revoked her rejection of him vocally.'

He held her until she was calmed enough to break from his embrace. He watched as she went to the wash basin and splashed clear water on her face. How was he to tell her that to end her nightmares, she had to say the words and profess her love for him?

She obviously wasn't ready to voice her feelings, and forcing the issue could make her withdraw from him. A pang of guilt filled his gut as he decided to not tell her the cure to end the evilness that haunted her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the previous chapters due to my not posting on time. I hit a stumbling block and had to re-write this three times before I was satisfied with how it flowed. I hope you continue to enjoy, and we still have a little ways to go yet. :)

**Awaken My Love**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Gail asked Sarah as they strolled in the gardens near the castle.

"He's a king of an entire kingdom, Gail. He's not used to having such close contact with… people."

"That's what I thought," she responded, hanging her head. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Sarah reassured her friend. "He's just easily annoyed, and you really don't owe him anything. You're not one of his subjects, you're not a part of his world… you're my friend, and he …" she paused trying to think of the right word to use. "… allows you certain …" again she paused in thought. "…privileges that he wouldn't tolerate from most anyone else."

"Why are you my friend, Sarah?" Gail asked out of the blue.

Sarah looked over at Gail taken aback. '_How does someone answer that?_'

"Because you were there for me when I had no one else," she replied sincerely. "You are fun to be around," she added with an uplift to her tone. "We've laughed for hours over the stupidest shit! We share the same warped way of thinking." Sarah tapped her friend on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "Do you remember when we crank called every bar in the phone book asking for Mike Hunt?"

Gail chuckled at the fond memory. "Yea, until that one bar tender threatened to call the police because he had caller ID, or something like that."

"Besides that," Sarah stated sincerely. "You were the first person who ever invited me to a sleepover party, and you stood up for me when Heidi was being crude." She paused to look at the other girl. "You became my best friend that night."

Suddenly a bird of prey swooped down before them, changing into a man as his feet reached the ground. Sarah and Gail jumped back with startled gasps.

"Marcus!" Sarah spat in disgust.

"We meet again," he stated sinisterly, fixing his lace trimmed sleeves as he continued. "Imagine my surprise, as I roamed the skies above, and saw two mortals walking along unattended, just ripe for the plucking."

"We're not as unattended as you may think, Marcus," Sarah ground out between her clenched teeth, shifting her stance defensively. "I'd return to the skies right now, if I were you."

"Ahh, but you are not me," he said in a smooth voice. "And you are as unattended as I claim, because if you were not then the king would have already been at your side."

"Who said anything about the king?" Sarah insinuated, folding her arms with confidence, her chin raised defiantly. "Nothing is as it seems in this place, you should know that."

"Yes," he chuckled without humor, amused by her bravado. "But sometimes, it is exactly what it seems. The trick is knowing the difference."

Without warning Marcus lurched forward, and grabbed Sarah. He roughly turned her around to wrap his arm around her throat, while holding her head back with a fistful of her hair, her back flush to his chest.

"By the time he misses your presence," he threatened in a deep snarling voice. "I'll have you broken beyond the power of any healer."

"I don't think so, Marcus!" Gail shouted from off the side of his shoulder.

He turned his head to face the previously timid girl, only to find himself being clobbered in the side of his head by a sturdy branch the girl had found on the ground.

Gail hit him with enough force that he staggered sideways, loosening his grasp of Sarah. Sarah, in turn, elbowed the bastard in the ribs with everything she had. Before he could collect himself, Gail bashed him again on the other side of his head.

Sarah was able to break free from him completely and was about to call for Jareth when Marcus regained his posture, and turned baleful eyes on Gail. "So you wish to fight, do you?" he challenged, a sword magically appearing in his hand.

"Anytime, asshole!" Gail responded venomously, holding the near bat sized branch like a sword.

Before Sarah could stop her friend, Gail charged Marcus, engaging in combat. Sarah stepped back out of the way, completely shocked at the scene before her as Gail defended and counter attacked every single move Marcus made.

His sharpened sword twiddled at the stick she used, but the piece of wood was solid enough to withstand the beating, while being light enough for her to wield it adeptly. She turned it in her hands with flare and adeptness, matching Marcus' skill with sure footing and swift movements.

Marcus took an extended foot forward, he brandished his sword in a swinging motion with the intent of disarming his opponent. Gail was prepared for the aggressive attack, and spun herself bodily, holding the stick firmly in hand, she ducked down as his sword whizzed over her head. She sprung up on light feet before his swing was complete and kicked out with a guttural shout, landing her heel square in his mid-section.

Marcus staggered backwards, his breath knocked from his lungs. "We must finish this some other time, you and I," he stated winded toward Gail, touching his forehead with his blade in salute. "For now, I must fly." With a shimmering blur of motion, he became a bird of prey once more, circling once to get his bearings.

Marcus had no sooner transformed when Jareth appeared, in full armor, directly behind where Marcus had stood mere seconds before. The Goblin King was forced to step back and shield his face against the talons that struck out as Marcus flew up over Jareth's head to disappear into the sky.

"Sarah, were you harmed?" Jareth asked hurriedly, striding briskly to stand before her. He placed his hands on her shoulders with concern, checking her for any visible wounds.

She shook her head no with a dumbfounded expression on her face, staring bewilderedly behind him at Gail.

Jareth frowned slightly at Sarah's odd behavior, then turned his gaze to the other girl. She was inspecting her arm with a deep frown etched on her usually smoothed features. "Gail, are you injured?" Jareth asked with mild concern.

"That bastard ripped my blouse!" she exclaimed heatedly, touching at the small tear on her long sleeve, the branch still hanging idly in her other hand.

Jareth looked more intently at the stick, noticed all the cut marks in it, then rose his gaze back to Gail's face. "What have you done?" he asked with pure curiosity.

He had been alerted to Marcus's presence as soon as he had landed in the gardens. However, it had been a brief few minutes before he was informed that Sarah and her friend were last seen heading towards the gardens.

"I'll tell you what she did!" Sarah exclaimed, finally snapping out of her shocked state. "She challenged him to a duel with a fucking stick!" She rounded on Gail as fearful anger boiled up within her. "Are you fucking nuts!" Sarah exclaimed into her friends face. "And where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Sarah gestured dramatically with hands and arms in emphasis to her words. "He could have killed you, Gail! He had a real, fucking sharp sword, and he wanted to seriously hurt you!"

"Yea, well," Gail responded unflustered, still fiddling with the tear in her sleeve. "My daddy made me take defensive weapons classes since I was five so he'd have someone to spar with." She looked up at Sarah for the first time since Marcus had showed up, and handed her the branch.

"He stopped sword fighting with me when I started kicking his ass." Gail turned to walk away, then paused to look back briefly. "I also have championship medals from tournaments I've won." She shrugged nonchalantly, and started walking away again. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go see if I can fix this. I really like this blouse."

Jareth and Sarah watched Gail disappear around the bend of hedges towards the castle.

"She actually held off an attack by Marcus?" Jareth asked, his tone somewhere between disbelief and impressed.

"Yea," Sarah breathed, then looked at the stick in her hand. "He could have killed her, Jareth," she added softly with concern.

He took the stick from Sarah and examined it closely. "I'd say he tried and failed," he remarked, tossing the branch into the bushes before meeting Sarah's emotional gaze. "I'll make certain to show her my armory. If you'll allow it, of course. Perhaps having a sword by her side will assist with her timidness."

Sarah nodded agreeably as they began to walk back to the castle. "I still can't believe it," she murmured more to herself, shaking her head. "She was amazing, though!" Sarah glanced over at Jareth, her expression lit animatedly as she mimicked Gail's movements with her arms. "She spun that stick this way, then like that, and up like this, and down and over! It was awesome!" Then her expression became more thoughtful. "Well, except that he was trying to kill her."

"You're friends are truly full of surprises," Jareth remarked thoughtfully. "I am grateful that I decided to allow you to keep them with you."

"Heidi," Sarah voiced with sudden panic, stopping to place a hand on Jareth's arm. "Do you think he knows she's here too? He told us that he just happen to see us when he was flying by, but…"

"He will suspect her being here, Sarah, and he'll also know where to search for her." Jareth stepped closer and put his arm around Sarah reassuringly. "But he'll have to get through the magic of the High Counsel to get to her, so fear not on her behalf."

Sarah nodded, being reassured by Jareth's words, and leaned in closer to walk next to him with his arm over her shoulders. "I still can't believe what Gail did," she repeated, again, as he led her to head back to the castle. "Who would've thought she'd be able to fight like that? I mean, she's usually so shy and…"

High pitched screaming suddenly broke the quiet from within the castle, followed by the uproarious cackling of excited goblins.

"You were saying?" Jareth quipped with amusement.

With an exasperated sigh, Sarah quickened her pace, Jareth easily falling in step beside her as they hurried into the castle.

"Perhaps I'll only allow her to carry a short sword," Jareth mused aloud. "I wouldn't want her to hurt my goblins."

"Nooo!" They heard Gail's high pitched wail from within the castle as they approached the entrance hall. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Perhaps a dagger would suffice," Jareth added, second guessing himself for even thinking about arming the easily frightened girl.

XxXxX

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sarah asked Gail, standing by the door of her chambers. Jareth requested for Sarah to meet with him before dinner so he could explain a few things to her, and answer her questions regarding her return to his kingdom.

They had changed into slightly more acceptable dinner attire, not having much to chose from in the collection of woman's clothing Jareth had available in the castle. He had assured her that most of the garments had been stolen by his goblins, though Sarah wasn't sure if she believed him or not.

"I'll be fine," Gail replied, her chin tilting upwards with false bravado. "Just tell me the directions again?"

"You go down the stairs to the right," Sarah explained, pointing for emphasis. "You keep left at the first corridor, then go right down the next corridor, and the dinning hall is on the right."

"Right, left, right, right," Gail reiterated. "Got it," she finalized with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait? I'm sure it won't matter if you're there while he explains things."

"Yea, I'm positive," Gail stated in a quieter tone. "He wants to be alone with you, and I've done nothing but mess that up since we've been here. You go ahead, maybe put in a good word for me," she added with some humor.

"You did that yourself this afternoon, Gail. He's really impressed by what you did."

"You would've done the same for me," Gail replied, waving it off as nothing. Only the slight blush to her cheeks indicated that she was moved by the compliment.

"You know I would," Sarah replied sincerely. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I'll be there," she replied pleasantly. Gail returned Sarah's smile as her friend left to meet with Jareth.

Gail felt so at odds here. Everything freaked her out, and as hard as she tried not to let the ugly little creatures scare her, her instinct to run was just too imbedded in her. She had almost made it past them earlier, until she tripped over one lying on the floor in the dim lighting. Then all hell broke loose and they came running after her, screaming and cackling.

The strangest thing was that she had felt the most 'normal' when she was fighting Marcus. Sword fighting was something she was comfortable with, something she was familiar with, and for those brief moments she had been ecstatic to be in this strange land.

Not only that, but having the opportunity to stand up to Marcus after all he had done to Heidi had felt exhilarating. To see the minute look of shock in his eyes when she had clobbered him was simply priceless. And the small flicker of uncertainty after she had kicked him made her feel invincible.

But then she goes off screaming from little goblins, making her feel embarrassed and ashamed of herself. But, she couldn't go home without her friend, knowing that the king would be more than happy to be rid of her. Gail's eyes watered at the thought of going home alone. She knew that Sarah would stay. Sarah belonged here, she fit in, she had the king who loved her, and the land itself gifted her with ethereal powers of some sort. But deep in her heart, Gail couldn't wait for Heidi to get better so they could go home.

She went to the window to watch the sunset. It had its beauty, this place. The dropping sun filled the sky with such vibrant colors, some Gail couldn't even name, that it took her breath away. Her dad would love it here, she mused thoughtfully. He would be out there drinking ale with the goblins, making friends with other creatures, and cavorting around trying to find a dragon or some such thing.

But not Gail. She never really fantasized about all this make believe stuff, except for Peter Pan, of course. She had almost been heartbroken when Jareth told her that Peter Pan was truly a fictional character with no basis for comparison. It just wasn't fair. Her only dream, her version of a knight in shining armor, and he didn't exist outside of the imagination.

With only mild interest Gail watched as birds of some species flew around to find their nests for the night, day dreaming of the second star to the left and straight on till morning.

XxXxX

Sarah found Jareth in the throne room, slouching sideways with a riding crop in one hand, and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other.

"You look like shit," she commented, announcing her presence as she stepped up to his side.

"I'll be fine," he replied, smiling pleasantly, and lowered his hand to his knee as he looked at her.

"You say that so often," she quipped with a knowing smile. "I wonder what your basis of comparison is."

"Do you remember every word I've ever said to you?" he asked, furrowing his brows curiously.

Her cheerful expression dropped, her eyes becoming distant as she remembered exactly when he had said those words to her. "You were very impressionable at the time." Her eyes focused as her gaze met his, and she smiled slightly.

"That was my intention, you realize," he commented in a pleasant tone. His gaze shifted briefly to just behind Sarah, then back to her face.

"They're sneaking up on me, aren't they?" Sarah asked, noticing that it was suddenly quieter in the room. Jareth smirked in response. She eyed the riding crop in his hand, met his gaze, then lowered her eyes to his hand once more. "May I borrow that?"

He turned his hand palm up, holding the crop with his thumb and fore finger, allowing Sarah to take it. Once it was in her hand, she spun on her heel, brandishing the crop in front of her.

"Don't even think it!" she shouted at the horde.

At least twenty goblins gasped and froze in place at getting caught. The entire room grew quiet, the only sound was several chickens flapping around. "Get those chicken out of here!" she commanded them, curious to see if they would actually listen to her. She turned back to Jareth with a pleased smile when they began scurrying around, trying to catch the chickens.

"I can't believe they actually listened to me," she commented proudly, stepping closer to Jareth. She was about to give him the crop back when the uproarious clucking of chickens drew her attention across the room.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed above the noise, watching as they threw a chicken out the window. She turned to Jareth for help. "Why are they throwing them out the window?"

"You told them to get them out," he replied casually with a small chuckle. "You didn't specify 'how'. That is what they came up with."

"Stop!" she yelled, and pointed the riding crop towards the horde.

All of a sudden, the goblins began to slip and fall down on what looked like ice on the stone floor under their feet. After all the chickens had been dropped and gotten away, Sarah watched as the ice simply disappeared, leaving confused goblins to sit and stare at her.

She looked at the tip of the riding crop with a confused frown. "Does this thing do magic?" she asked Jareth, turning the crop this way and that as she looked it over more closely.

"That would be your doing, my little Imp," Jareth replied with obvious amusement. "I was wondering when things would started happening around you."

He dropped one foot to the floor, leaned over and took hold of her arm to draw her to him. Placing her neatly on his lap, he took the riding crop from her hands. "You have the power of the elements within you, along with the gift of healing, which you have already discovered."

"The elements?" she questioned, looking at him as he slouched back in the chair under her. "You mean I can make it rain and snow and stuff?"

"In small doses, as you've just done with the puddle of ice." He pulled her down to his chest so that she lay on her side atop of him. "I can't say that I'm surprised at you combining two elements at once for your first attempt."

"But I wasn't even trying," she stated, placing her hand on the arm of the throne to push herself up. The throne instantly reacted to her touch. The creamy color magically turned ivory white, the entire structure expanded sideways, now having enough room for two to sit upon it. "What did I do?" Sarah fretted. "Why did it do that?"

"Ah, I can stretch my legs out more," he stated happily.

"Jareth," she chastised with bewilderment. "You need to tell me what's happening!"

"It's already happened, Sarah," he answered in a serious tone. He maneuvered her from his lap as he turned his body to sit forward on the chair, placing her next him on the seat. "By returning to the labyrinth you have become her ruler, her queen, and as such she has bestowed upon you the gifts of that position."

"Is that what the High King meant when he asked if I was ready?"

"Not precisely," Jareth replied dryly.

"Then, what, precisely, was he referring to?"

"He was referring to your position as 'my' queen."

"Oh," she murmured, looking down at her lap.

"I intend to give you as much time as possible. I realize that you aren't ready for…"

"No," Sarah voiced, cutting him off. She lifted her chin and steeled her gaze to meet Jareth's. "It's okay. I know you've been schooling me for when you brought me back." she smiled with a small chuckle. "Heidi often called me 'her majesty' when you weren't around, voicing what I knew was inevitable."

Her gaze shifted past Jareth distractedly. "Don't you dare!" she shouted at the goblins, rising to her feet, saving another chicken from being tossed out the window as the goblin dropped the fowl in fear. "Take them out through the door, and release them… somewhere else!"

With a sigh, she sat back down, moving Jareth's leg to the back of the throne, since he shifted sideways again. "Why do you insist on sitting like this?" she asked, frowning when he placed his other leg over her lap.

"Because I find it comfortable," he replied simply.

"Somehow, I don't think it's proper for the king and queen to sit on the throne like this," she commented, placing her hand on his knee.

"We rule a land of chaos, and a goblin city. If we say it is proper, then it will be recognized as such."

"Oh," Sarah voiced simply. She pulled her left leg up to tuck under her skirts while shifting her body slightly to one side. "Then you need to sit up just a little bit, so I can lean against you." They shifted slighted upon the throne now suitable for two, lounging together as though on a couch in the Aboveground.

"We're facing the wrong way," Sarah commented. "Now I can't see what the goblins are up to."

"Trust me, most of the time, we're better off not knowing." Jareth removed an arm from around her waist and held his hand palm up before them. A crystal appeared, showing them the other side of the throne room.

"How lazy can one be!" Sarah laughed. "Can I make those, too?"

"No," he replied close to her ear. He tossed the crystal in the air for it to pop like a soap bubble, then wrapped his arm around her once more. "I want you to be aware that becoming my queen, and your position as Lady of the Labyrinth, aren't necessarily one and the same."

"What are you saying?" she asked quietly.

"I'm saying, that I intend to give you as much time you need, just as I've promised. Though you will rule by my side, and acquire your own duties, you needn't be my queen until you are ready to assume those responsibilities."

"I already sleep in your bed, Jareth," she quipped with a small chuckle. "What difference does it make?"

"It makes a difference, Sarah," he whispered close to her ear in a sincere tone. Sarah turned her head to look over and back at him, he tilted his head to meet her gaze. "You are not ready yet." He lean over her and kissed her gently on the lips.

He resumed his former position after giving her a kiss. "Let's see how well you can manipulate the elements," he suggested in an authoritive tone. "Hold out your hand, and see what you can do."

Sarah was overwhelmed by Jareth's vow to keep his promise. She didn't understand how he could be so patient when normally he didn't possess any patience whatsoever. Brushing it aside for the moment, she put her hand out palm up and was simply amazed as a miniature blizzard appeared over the palm of her hand.

"I'm doing it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Jareth, I made snow!"

He made some sort of agreeable sound in his throat while dipping his head to her neck. Keeping his eyes on the element in her palm, he kissed her delicate skin, noticing how the snow changed to rain. He nipped gently on her earlobe, watching as small black clouds appeared in thin air. He then flicked his tongue over the same spot, and smirked as a small zap of lightening occurred over her palm.

"Ouch!" Sarah exclaimed, shaking her hand vigorously at the tiny electrical singe.

"You must be careful, my little Imp," he told her, not hiding his amusement. "They are real elements, after all. Although you control only a small amount, they still have destructive qualities."

"Great, now you tell me," she quipped sourly, rubbing at the red mark on her palm. "Jareth," she voiced, sounding slightly alarmed. "It went away." She held up her palm to show him. "It stopped hurting and the redness just disappeared."

"You healed yourself," he explained in a casual tone. "You're also controlling the elements with your emotions, you must learn to control them better."

"Is that what the nuzzling at my neck was for?" she asked slyly, glancing at him sideways with a grin.

"That, and I enjoy nuzzling your neck," he replied mischievously, leaning over her to kiss her fully on the lips.

A small crack of lightening was heard from somewhere on the other side of the throne room, followed by the shrieking of a goblin. Within seconds the throne room was emptied as goblins scurried out the door, taking all the chickens and pigs with them.

"I think I zapped a goblin," Sarah commented when they came up for air.

"You must learn to dissipate what you create," Jareth informed her, caressing her cheek with his. "Else we'll have hundreds of elemental storms raging throughout the kingdom."

"That kind of sounds like fun," she giggled with mirth. "Do I have to learn to dissipate them right away?"

"Perhaps tomorrow," he answered with an amused gleam in his eyes, bending down to renew their kissing.

XxXxX

The High King frowned deeply as he gazed in the water well, his queen stepped around to his side. She waved her hand over the water's surface to end her husband's gazing session.

"Don't be so glum," she told him. "They are still discovering each other. Soon they will start to disagree on things and we will have much entertainment to amuse us."

"Did you not just see them?" he asked her incredulously. "He has not instructed her of her duties, has encouraged her to create chaos, and behaving in such a manner is definitely 'not' proper!" He pushed away from the marble fixture to pace their private chambers. "We will have her serve in court and train her properly."

"Lorne," the High Queen addressed in a patient tone. "It is no different from when we first discovered one another," she reminded him. "The entire High Counsel had been enraged at our tryst in the royal gardens."

"That was different," he defended affronted. "We were alone, there was no one to see us." He frowned deeply before continuing. "Except for that brownie," he added with a snarl, turning away from his wife.

"Jareth has been alone far too long, my King," she stated softly, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. "Allow him to keep the girl with him. He will guide her when it is necessary. He is a good king despite his ornery ways." She slipped around him to press up against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands instinctually rested on her hips.

"The labyrinth is a place of chaos, Lorne. She does not follow the same proprieties as the other kingdoms. The girl must learn the rules of her own kingdom for her to be a good queen."

Lorne studied his wife contemplatively for a long moment before he nodded in consent. "I suppose that would be acceptable."

"You also need to reflect on this situation concerning Marcus," she addressed cautiously. Gaining her husband's consent with one issue did not guarantee his acceptance of her proposing her opinion for another.

The High King's entire demeanor became guarded and defensive at the mention of the outlawed fae. "His is a problem I should have addressed long ago, and mistakenly did not." He gazed down at his wife, containing his ire as he addressed her. "I suppose you have a plan for this as well?"

"I do," she smiled up at him. "If my king wishes to hear it."

"Your king is listening," he replied, slightly tilting his head back to gaze at her with interest.

XxXxX

Jareth held Sarah on his lap at the table in the dinning hall, watching over her shoulder as she manipulated little wind twisters to dance on the smooth surface. His heart leapt with every outburst of amusement she displayed, while closing his eyes as she wriggled unwittingly on his lap.

The main door burst open suddenly, gaining both their immediate attentions, to see Gail rushing into the room with skirts flying and face flushed. She whirled around the door, quickly slammed it closed, and rested her back against it with both palms flat on the surface.

"Goblins," she squeaked, her chest heaving from running.

Sarah waved her hand over the table, and watched as the several little twisters went over the sides to spin around on the floor haphazardly, then rose from Jareth's lap to seat herself at his right.

"What are those?" Gail asked, stepping away from the door to join the couple at the table.

"They're miniature twisters," Sarah told her friend proudly. "I found out that I can manipulate the elements in small doses."

"That is so cool!" Gail exclaimed, watching the little things skitter around the room. "That will come in handy when you have to clean!"

Sarah laughed as her friend sat down. "I can also make snow, ice, rain, and lightening."

"Wow," she voice with awe. "So, what are you supposed to do with it?" she asked curiously. "I mean, what's the purpose of you being able to do those things?"

Sarah turned a questioning gaze to Jareth. "Actually, that's a good question."

"One I don't have an answer for," Jareth replied with indignance, flipping his napkin to his lap as the servants entered with their meal. "If there had ever been a Lady of the Labyrinth before, I am not aware of it, nor am I aware of what her duties would be specifically."

"Well, what do you control around here?" Gail asked, thinking she might be able to help figure out the mystery.

"Everything," Jareth replied bluntly, turning his gaze to Gail pointedly.

"Oh," she voiced, slumping physically in her chair under his scrutiny. "I was only trying to help."

"No, she's right, Jareth," Sarah remarked. "There has to be certain things that you don't have control over that I would." Jareth turned his steely gaze to Sarah. "Or, maybe you don't realize how much you control because you have magic to begin with, and so you can literally do whatever you want anyway."

He tilted his head back slightly to consider what Sarah just said, then leaned forward and flicked his forefinger at her. "That, is quite possible. We will simply wait to see what the labyrinth expects from you, then decide if I've controlled it by my own magic or hers."

He sat back in his chair as a female serving goblin placed his plate before him. Sarah and Gail exchanged silent glances at his touchiness concerning his abilities, while two more female goblins served Sarah and Gail.

"Oh wow," Gail exclaimed softly, picking up her knife and fork. "This smells so good!"

"Why aren't you under the table?" Jareth questioned, looking at Gail with a curious frown.

Gail froze with her fork halfway to her mouth. "I have to eat under the table?" Gail asked timidly.

Sarah looked on curiously, ready to defend her friend.

"No, silly girl. I'm referring to the goblins mulling about serving our food, and you are still sitting in your seat."

Gail's attention darted around room, noticing the several goblins the king spoke of, then met his gaze once more. "But they are pretty. Well, their clothes are pretty, anyway. And they're not screaming and slobbery, and waving things in their hands at me." She glanced at the female that was approaching her with a goblet. "Besides, they bring food and…" The female goblin met Gail's gaze and smiled. Gail returned her smile and took the goblet from her. "…drinks," she finished saying, raising the goblet in the air before taking a sip.

"Maybe we should dress all the goblins in girl clothes," Sarah chuckled, hearing little snickers from the servants.

"I am not going through that again," Jareth remarked forcefully. "I wasn't kidding about them stealing women's clothing. My castle was beginning to look like a whore house with women's things scattered all over the place. If it weren't for my goblins you both would have naught to wear except what you came here with."

Both Sarah and Gail suddenly looked at their clothes with mild expressions of disgust.

"What?" Jareth exclaimed questioningly, glancing from one girl to the other. "The clothes given to you have been cleaned and prepared by the females. I wouldn't dare have you wear anything unacceptable," he declared, looking at Sarah specifically.

Sarah quickly turned her attention to her food, popping a morsel of meat into her mouth to avoid Jareth's growing ire. "Gail, you have to try this!" she stated with a mouthful of food, pointing to her food with her fork. "This is excellent!"

Gail followed Sarah's lead of avoiding further argument with the king and shoved a healthy forkful of food into her mouth. After a couple of chews, she nodded her head in agreement, making pleased noises in her throat.

Jareth paused over his own plate for another moment, knowing full well that they were attempting to avoid irritating him any further, with a secreted smirk he stabbed at his own food to begin eating.

"I should make you aware," he stated cordially, looking at his meat stuffed fork as he held it upright in front of his face. "That it is customary to not start eating before the king begins his meal."

Both girls froze. Gail, with the fork still in her mouth on her second helping, and Sarah with her mouth open, ready to take another bite. They looked at him simultaneously with sideways glances. Jareth smiled, completely pleased with himself, before he popped the food in his mouth.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that the Lady of the Labyrinth has her own set of rules in this kingdom," Sarah remarked challengingly.

"Don't defy me, Sarah," Jareth stated authoritively in a low voice. Sarah looked away from him, giving her attention back to her food. Sarah knew from experience that that comment bore no argument, and trying to would only piss him off further.

Low rumbles of thunder emanated from the whirlwinds dancing along the floor, though Jareth seemed to be the only one who had noticed as the girls continued their meal in silence.

XxXxX

"You wanted to see me, your Majesty?" Gail asked tentatively, hearing Sarah close the door behind her, knowing that her friend was leaving her to face the king alone.

Jareth had sent a female goblin to Sarah's chambers with the message that he wanted to speak with Gail in the dinning hall immediately. Sarah, knowing what he wanted her for, refused to tell her anything, but walked along with her to the door so the goblins wouldn't bother her.

"Yes," Jareth replied from the head of the table. "Come in here. Sit down."

Gail strode the suddenly larger than life room on nervous legs, her hands wringing in front of her. '_He's going to send me home, I just know it._' she fretted to herself as she slipped into the chair he indicated.

"Sarah hadn't explained anything to you, had she?" he asked haughtily, noticing how nervous the girl was.

"No, your Majesty," she answered, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

Jareth looked upon the girl as she tried to not cry in his presence. '_She really is a delicate thing._' He thought. "Come, come," he voiced reasonably. "Do I still frighten you so completely as to render you to tears for naught?"

She nodded her head, lowering her gaze to her hands. "Yes," she whispered. "I… I don't want to go home, but I know you don't want me here."

"You remain here by Sarah's wishes," he informed her truthfully, inwardly admitting that he had been tempted more than once to send her home when she goes running off screaming from his goblins. "But, that isn't the reason of my summoning you."

He turned sideways in the chair at the head of the table, letting his leg hang over the arm. With the snap of his fingers, a large bundle appeared on the table before Gail. "I've noticed how you still seem uncomfortable with your attire," he remarked. "Since you are from the Aboveground, I have obtained clothing for you that I assume would be more to your liking."

Gail looked at the bulky 'package' before her, glanced towards Jareth who nodded his approval, then began to unfold the cloth wrapping. Her eyes grew wide at finding three pull-over blouses and a couple pairs of black pants.

"Oh my," she breathed, lifting each piece of clothing up to inspect more closely. "But, these wouldn't be proper for a maid in waiting to wear, would they?" she fretted, glancing over at Jareth. "I would embarrass you, or Sarah, if I wore these."

"Why do you women insist on questioning my judgment of propriety in my own kingdom?" he asked with heated exasperation, then realized that Gail wouldn't understand his ire in that regard, and continued in a softer tone. "It's not proper for a maid in waiting to be as adept with a sword as you are, either," he pointed out matter of factly. "But you alone thwarted Marcus' intentions yesterday. You saved Sarah from serious harm, and for that I am eternally grateful."

"Thank you, your Majesty," she stated, meeting his gaze so he could see how appreciative she was for his gift.

"You're not so unlike my goblins, you realize," Jareth remarked airily.

"You… you think I'm hideous looking?" Gail asked, stunned by his comment.

He quirked a brow, tilting his head back to look at her for a moment. "You misunderstood me," he clarified. "Contrary to what your head has been filled with, my goblins enjoy having fun. They adore each other just as you adore your family and friends, and they are very prone to running off to hide when they are frightened. But, just as you have proved yesterday, they also can be very vicious creatures. They will defend each other, and their king, if need be."

He swung his leg from the arm of the chair to face forward, resting his elbows on the table. "So, there," he summed up simply. "I shall consider you as one of my goblins. Fun loving and gentle, but not to be crossed wrongly."

"Oh," Gail voiced demurely, knowing that he meant it as a compliment somehow. "Thank you." She paused a few seconds before asking, "You're not going to start kicking me, are you?"

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "Of course not, silly girl!" He stifled his mirth enough to finish this meeting and send her on her way. "I have one more thing I would bestow upon you, though I am rather concerned for the safety of my goblins. So you will only keep this gift with you while you are not within the castle."

Gail nodded dumbly in agreement, then her eyes widened with shocked surprise as a sword magically appeared in his open palms, and he held it out for her.

"I chose this from my armory," he explained in a sincere tone. "It is my first sword from when I was very young. It is light enough for someone of your stature to wield, and has enough magic in it that the blade will not break under normal circumstances."

Gail stared at it, completely overwhelmed. "I… I can't accept…"

"You 'will' accept this," Jareth commanded authoritively, then softened his tone. "You will have it with you while outside the castle, and use it wisely if need be. Marcus, as well as any other threat to Sarah may lurk nearby. You are her closest companion, Gail, and her most loyal friend. I entrust you to protect her in times of my absence."

"Thank you," she whispered, taking the sword from his palms with surprisingly steady hands. She looked at the fine detail of the hilt, and the craftsmanship of the blade with eyes of awe. Never had anyone given her anything so grand, not even the sword her dad had bought for her was as beautiful.

"I seriously hope that you understand your duties for accepting such a gift," Jareth stated suggestively, bluntly hinting towards her servitude.

Gail raised her eyes, realization coming to her as she met his gaze. "Yes, your Majesty. But, you haven't asked for anything that I wouldn't do anyway."

"Good girl," he smiled warmly at her, then relaxed his shoulders slightly. "Now, go find Sarah before she thinks I've banished you to the oubliette or some silly thing."

Gail let loose a small chuckle and slipped the sword into the sheath that had magically appeared unnoticed. She then gathered up the clothes, and quickly made her way to the door. "Uhm…" she voiced with uncertainty at the doorway, turning around to face the king.

"Follow the hall to the end," he stated with boredom, answering her unspoken question, and pointed in the direction she needed. "Turn right, then left, and then left again."

"Left, right, left, left," she muttered to herself, nodding. "Okay, got it."

XxXxX

Heidi slowly awoke to find herself in complete darkness. Fear seized her, tensing her body from head to toe. Only her eyes darted in the darkness, trying to see anything. Her hearing heightened for the slightest sound.

Her mind raced backwards to memories better forgotten. Too many times she'd found herself waking up in darkness only to be tortured and hurt by something that had sat in waiting.

The soft sound of breathing, deep and steady, came to her ears like a megaphone.

"Sarah?" she whispered tentatively, hating herself for alerting anything that would harm her, that she was awake. But she was with Sarah, and the Goblin King, surely they would never hurt her.

"My… my Majesty?" she whimpered, hot tears silently ran down her cheeks. Where was she? Why had they left her?

Suddenly the flame from a candle lit the darkness. Heidi turned her eyes toward the light and saw a man with features like King Jareth's standing near the side of the bed.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her voice laced with terror. "Where am I? Where's Sarah?"

"Shhh," he soothed, remaining exactly where he stood for now. "You are safe. You're in the healing chambers of the High Counsel, and my name is Seph," he answered in a calming masculine voice, bowing his head slightly to her. "I've been entrusted to watch over you."

"By… by who?" she asked, not convinced he meant her no harm.

He stepped closer to the side of her bed, tossing a wave of black unruly hair from his face. His silvery eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight as he looked upon her with concern.

"By the Lady of the Labyrinth, and the High King himself."

"Sarah," she breathed. "Where's Sarah?" she asked, moving to sit up.

"No, no, no… don't do that," he urged hurriedly, gently placing a restraining hand on her shoulder for her to lay back and rest. "The healer, Amelia, had taken great pains to heal all your wounds and scars. You really must rest."

He removed his hand and stepped back as soon as she relaxed back down to the mattress. "The Goblin King and Lady of the Labyrinth returned to the Goblin City. They'll be summoned when they can come back for you," Seph informed her.

"What do you mean, come back for me?" her fear returning. "Am I a prisoner? What have I done? Why can't I…"

"Shhh, " he soothed with his hand palm up in surrender. "Calm down. You're not in trouble, nor a captive. Though you've held me entranced for the past three days," he added, roguishly grinning at her.

"Three days?" she asked with wide eyes. She let her gaze fall to the side, trying to compose herself. She was in a hospital, or whatever they called it here. And she was supposedly healed of all her bodily injuries.

Raising her arm, she studied her wrist intently, tentatively flexing it this way then that. She stared at it mesmerized at having no pain whatsoever in it. It didn't even make that clicky noise from the pins when she moved her wrist a certain way.

She pulled the sleeve of the gown she wore up to her elbow, and stared in amazement at finding all the scars from being abused gone. She ran her fingertips up and down her skin. She was amazed, delighted, and astounded at how soft and smooth her skin was again.

Her gaze shifted to the man beside her bed, holding the candle close enough for her to see him clearly. She saw a look of helplessness in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Were you here with me the whole time?" she asked him, lowering her arm to her stomach.

"Someone had to protect you." He shrugged nonchalantly with a grin. "Besides, I just happen to have nothing better to do at the moment."

Heidi smiled and felt a warmth creep into her cheeks, a feeling she hadn't had in a very long time. He made her blush with a simple grin, and Heidi liked that very much.

She raised suddenly shy eyes up to look at him. He was roguishly handsome with shoulder length jet black hair, the shorter lengths at his forehead tumbled over his silvery eyes, making him toss his head to get it out of his face. The longer strands looked uneven, like he had given himself a quick haircut without using scissors, but that only seemed to enhance his ruggedness.

He was tall, but averagely so, with a lean muscled body that he proudly showed off in a loose shirt with a wide open neck and puffy sleeves. His black trousers were impatiently tucked into scuffed black boots that had definitely seen better days, and the sword by his hip made Heidi draw in a sharp intake of breath as a fiery heat consumed her insides.

"You look like a pirate," she voiced simply, taking him in fully for a second time. She'd always been fascinated with pirates, at least until her step-father, then Marcus, came along. Then, her fanciful dreams had stopped altogether.

He grinned smartly and bowed before her with exaggeration. "In many ways, I am," he stated proudly. "And I am at your service, my Lady."

"Would you teach me how to use your sword?" she asked, noting the finely crafted hilt by his hip.

Gail had always wanted to show her how to play with the stupid things, but for some reason the thought of this man showing her how to brandish the weapon, with his arms securely around her and her back to his chest, simply took her breath away.

Seph's grin broadened until it consumed his face, his eyes danced mischievously. "With pleasure, my Lady," he replied with silky suggestion in his tone. "I would teach you anything you desire."

Heidi realized the innuendo behind her question and blushed again. "I think I would like that very much," she stated boldly, with a suggestive grin of her own.

"But for now, my sea temptress, you must rest," Seph stated in a gentle tone, pretending to fix the folds of her blanket by her waist.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, her fear suddenly returning full force. The thought of being alone in the dark put an all consuming dread into her soul.

Seph's heart constricted at seeing the fear that clearly shown in her blue eyes. "The High King himself shall not remove me from your side, my Lady," he vowed to her solemnly.

It took a moment for the sincerity of his words to sink in, then she smiled in relief. "Blow out your candle, sir," she stated with a shy grin. "Before you see me blush once more, you rogue."

He smiled at her words, and leaned his face very close to the flame, holding her eye contact the whole while, then gently blew out the flame. "Rest, my Lady. I shall be but a breath away."

Heidi rolled to her side with a giddiness running rampant throughout her being. She settled herself comfortably with a grin on her face that was almost painful. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she closed her eyes to rest, knowing without a doubt that this man would protect her.

For the first time in years, Heidi was able to dream pleasantly of a dashing pirate, with black hair and silvery eyes, who whisked her away on his ship, as they sailed the high seas with clear waters, and the wind at their backs.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

A/N: I apologize for the long delay in posting. Real life has been sucking the life right out of me lately, leaving me very uninspired to write. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter and I plan to post more frequently. (I hope to have an update for Curse of the Labyrinth posted soon as well. Thank you for your patience!)

CHAPTER EIGHT

The shadowy figure slipped undetected into the darkened chamber, stealthily crossing the room with haste, he came to stand by the side of the bed occupied by the mortal girl.

He had always suspected that she would somehow prove to be troublesome, but to befriend the Lady of the Labyrinth and call upon the Goblin King himself was far beyond anything he had ever expected. Now he would be put before trial, and most likely be exiled completely. All because of a mortal girl with fragile bones.

He found it highly ironic that, while the High Counsel deemed it necessary to surround this area with protection spells, they had failed at placing any sort of physical guard. Fortunately, he had anticipated their nearsightedness, and had gotten through all their barriers without using magic, therefore keeping his presence undetected.

Unfortunately, however, he would have to use primitive brutality to dispose of the girl. Something, he realized as he rolled up his sleeves, he had no problem with whatsoever. He would simply smother her in her sleep, and leave the same way he had come with no one the wiser.

"Troublesome little chit," he sneered under his breath, reaching his hand out towards her face.

"Hello, Marcus."

He snapped his head in the direction of the voice only to be knocked to the floor with what could only have been a fist slamming in his face.

"Curse it!" he muttered, shaking his head to clear his vision.

"Illuminate," Seph's voice commanded authoritatively. The healing room was suddenly flooded with light as torches and candles flamed to life.

"Seph of Maulzen!" Marcus sneered, rising to his feet while nursing a bloody lip. "I thought you were exiled."

"Interesting that you should know about that, Marcus," Seph replied jovially, stepping between the other fae and the mortal girl. "However, a funny thing happened while I awaited my hearing, would you like to hear what it was?"

"No," Marcus stated bluntly. "Now get out of my way so I may finish what I came to do."

"Not, so fast," Seph remarked, full of aplomb, holding a hand up in front of Marcus. "First, I must thank you for your assistance in not only my freedom, but my reinstatement, and…" He dropped his voice to a mumble. "Well, there's the one hundred years of staying out of trouble thing." His voice rose once more to a boisterous level. "However! I owe you a small debt of gratitude, none the less."

"Good," Marcus sneered impatiently. The girl was now fully awake and looking on with frightful eyes, holding her covers to her chin, as though that would protect her from harm. "Serve your debt by getting out of my way."

"Not quite yet," Seph informed the other fae, holding a finger in the air for emphasis. "I will show my small debt of gratitude by allowing you to walk out the door right now." With that said, Seph's entire stance changed defensively, with his legs wide and hands on hips. "For if you take one more step towards the girl, I will kill you."

"Correct me if I am wrong," Marcus remarked with polite impatience. "But wouldn't that interfere with you staying out of trouble?"

"Not at all," Seph replied simply, smiling with malice. "You see, as I waited to appear before the High Counsel, I was summoned by none other than the Lady of the Labyrinth to assist with this mortal." He gestured behind himself with his hand. "I was then requested to assist the High Counsel's Healer with said mortal."

"You've been doing a lot of assisting lately, Seph," Marcus stated dryly, fully understanding where this conversation was leading, and slowly drew his sword. "Are you certain you can stomach all that goodness?"

"For this particular mortal, absolutely," Seph grinned, drawing his own sword. "But by my good fortune I also have the blessing of the High King himself to guard her with my life."

"Then, I bid thee fare well, Seph," Marcus countered, his smile broad and without humor. "For no mere mortal shall escape my wrath this night!"

"Pardon if I disagree, Marcus," he taunted, positioning himself closer to Marcus to make him step back from the injured girl. "For I've heard that you were recently bested by a mere mortal, a slip of a girl, with naught but a stick."

"You heard that, did you?" he asked with feigned indifference, though his eyes flashed dangerously.

"The skies have eyes, Marcus," Seph sing sung with a smile, twirling his sword gracefully in his hand, causing Marcus to step back further. "And I keep a set of ears in every kingdom."

"Then, I shall dismember you enough to spread your remains evenly!" Marcus proclaimed with vengeance, swinging his sword at Seph.

The clash of metal upon metal no sooner rang out when several royal guards suddenly appeared in the room.

"No!" Seph shouted authoritatively, lithely jumping back from Marcus' swing. He circled just out reach of his opponent, pointing his sword towards the guards. "He's not going anywhere. This fight is mine!"

Seph turned his gaze back to Marcus, all pleasantries forgotten, while the guards stood back at the ready to interfere. "I've seen what you've done to her," Seph sneered viciously, his eyes gleamed silver. "I've seen the fear that you've implanted into her very soul, and now, I will kill you for it."

"To the death, then," Marcus challenged nonplused, touching his forehead with his blade.

"To the death," Seph replied, matching his opponent's salute before metal clashed once more.

XxXxX

"I can't do this," Gail told Sarah in a rush, and tried to turn around to go back to Sarah's chambers.

"Gail," Sarah voiced sternly. "You 'have' to do this!" she stressed, holding her friends arm. "If you scream at one more thing, and I mean it, just 'one 'more' 'thing', Jareth will send you home with a single thought!"

She turned Gail around to face her. "And if that happens, then you won't remember shit, Gail. You won't remember me, or Heidi, or our sleepovers, or late night rants, or nothing!"

Sarah turned Gail in front of her, holding onto her shoulders as she urged her friend forward. "If you can sword fight with a stick, you can face a bunch of goblins. Now get in there and face your fears!"

By the force of Sarah's shove, Gail stumbled into the throne room, and froze with arms akimbo and eyes wide. The room was full, as usual, with goblins. Quickly, Sarah took Gail by the arm and ushered her over to the throne, then pushed her to sit down on the step in front of the royal chair.

"Sit there, don't move, and whatever you do, don't scream or it's bye-bye. Jareth is really fed up with you screaming at his goblins." She sat down next to her friend, smoothing her skirts around her legs.

Sarah looked around the room at the goblins, who were all standing very still, which was creepy in itself. That they were willing to do this for her was mind boggling, but once Jareth informed them that Gail wasn't playing a game, they had become very upset. They just didn't understand why she was so afraid them.

"They're really not that bad, Gail."

"Says you," she quipped, her voice quivering fearfully. "You didn't grow up with all the horror stories like I did."

Sarah looked at the goblin closest to them and nodded. The little guy was the same one that Gail had scared unconscious back in Sarah's room. He slowly approached them, looking just as scared as Gail as he drew closer. Then, just as Gail opened her mouth, the little fellow pulled a flower from behind his back and offered it to Gail with a shaking hand and fearful eyes.

The scream froze in her throat as she looked at the ugly little creature with shocked amazement. Then another goblin stepped up next to the first and held out another flower towards her. By the time a fourth goblin came over to them, Gail had shakily taken the offered flower from the first one, making him smile happily before he sauntered off.

"See?" Sarah told her. "Look how happy he is because you didn't scream at him."

"I think I'm gonna pass out," Gail stated, as goblin after goblin stepped up to her and handed her a flower.

Within a few short minutes Gail's lap was full of colorful blooms, and there were still goblins lined up with more.

"I hope the king isn't pissed about them picking all his flowers," Gail said after a moment of being quiet. She scooped up a double handful of flowers from her lap and delicately sniffed at them.

"They are beautiful," she commented on the flowers. "And they smell so sweet and fragrant, like nothing I've ever smelled before."

"And you shall never again," Jareth's voice stated from the throne behind them. "If they don't stay out of my gardens!" he projected loudly to echo throughout the room.

Gail froze with both hands full of flowers, staring wide eyed into the mass of goblins, which mimicked her expression as they stared up at their king.

Sarah half turned and scowled back and up at him. "Why would you scare them like that when I finally got them all in the same room without anyone screaming?"

Jareth dramatically swiveled his body within the throne to sit forward and leaned closer to Sarah. "Because I haven't been able to scare my own goblins for days, thanks to a certain female." He leaned back into the cushions. "I am well over due."

"Is he kidding?" Gail whispered really low, leaning sideways to touch shoulders with Sarah.

"Yes! I am kidding, silly girl!" He rose to his feet to address his horde. "Well, hurry it up! I haven't got all day!"

The remaining goblins who had flowers surged forward as one mass throwing the delicate floral at Gail and Sarah before they quickly scurried away.

"That sort of defeated the purpose of her getting used to having them around her, you know?" Sarah quipped sarcastically over her shoulder.

"I haven't the time for these trivial things," Jareth stated with an absent wave of his hand, re-seating himself. "I've been told that your friend has awakened. We've been summoned by the High King."

Flowers and goblins forgotten, both girls jumped to their feet and turned to face him simultaneously. It reminded Jareth of synchronized dancing.

"Well, what are you sitting down for, then?" Sarah demanded to know.

Jareth raised an elegant brow, and turned his gaze in her direction. "Because neither of you are attired to be presented before the High King and his Counsel."

"That kind of makes sense," Gail whispered over to Sarah, who frowned back at her friend.

"Goblin Gail, you must dress formally for this," Jareth informed her pointedly.

"Goblin Gail?" Sarah repeated, fixing Gail with a questioning gaze.

"Yes," Jareth quipped arrogantly. "She has agreed to be one of my goblins."

"You did what?" Sarah questioned her friend.

Gail looked at Sarah feebly and shrugged. "I don't know, it was all very confusing and… weird." She leaned closer to Sarah to talk behind her hand. "I think he means it as a compliment, somehow."

"Pardon me for interrupting," Jareth quipped sarcastically, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "But the High King awaits our arrival."

"Give us one hour!" Sarah proclaimed, raising a finger in the air for emphasis. She grabbed Gail by the arm and started hoofing it across the room, then stopped so suddenly that Gail ran into her. "Or, you could transport us to my room to save time?" she half asked hopefully.

"His magic," Gail whispered into Sarah's ear.

Sarah frowned as Jareth rose from his chair to comply. "Never mind!" Sarah announced suddenly. "We'll run. We need the exercise anyway!" With that no sooner said, the two young women turned and ran for all they were worth towards the winding stairs that led to Sarah's chambers.

Jareth watched them disappear from the throne room with thoughtful consternation. Sarah's coddling of him, where his magic was concerned was starting to greatly annoy him. She had become overly concerned about his use of his magic, going so far as to chastise him more than once for 'simple laziness' as she called it.

Both young women had taken it upon themselves to do most everything for him, just so he wouldn't need to use his magic. But let the chestnut haired young miss run out soft tissue, which his goblins had found completely amusing to toss about, and they wanted another roll to appear out of thin air immediately.

He glanced around at his goblins, who were bouncing anxiously in their places at the girl's running away. They wanted so badly to give chase, but had been commanded, by Sarah, that they weren't allowed to anymore.

"Well?" Jareth shouted boisterously, gaining the attention of every goblin in the room. "You gave her the flowers, now go chase her!"

With happy shouts and roars of excitement, the goblins rushed the archway as one mass. Knocking each other over, and stepping on the ones that fell down in their mad dash to catch up with the running females.

Jareth laughed with amusement as he magically transported himself to his own chambers to prepare himself to meet the High King.

"Sarah, hurry up!" Gail yelled in a panic, as they raced up the stone spiral steps. "The goblins are coming!"

"Of course the goblins are coming," Sarah returned slightly breathless. "We're running!"

All of a sudden Sarah stopped dead on the next step, Gail plowing into her physically, knocking both of them against the wall.

"Sit down," Sarah told her friend.

"Are you nuts?"

"Yes, now sit down!" Sarah sat on the step and pulled Gail down with her just as the horde caught up with them.

The goblins stock piled into each other as the front runners suddenly stopped so they didn't run into the women.

"What you sit down for?" a goblin asked Gail directly.

"She made me," she replied, pointing at Sarah accusingly.

"Why you do that?" the goblin asked Sarah.

"Because, I felt like it," Sarah answered bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Good reason," the goblin stated, nodding his head while looking back at his fellow goblins.

The little goblin who had given Gail a flower first stepped forward with a hideous expression on his little round face. He glanced back at his kin, with what was supposed to be a grin, and then looked at Gail again. He inched forward on little feet, reaching out his arm as far as he could stretch it.

"What's he doing?" Gail asked Sarah with trepidation.

"I don't know, just sit still, and find out."

The little bugger turned his face away from Gail as though expecting to get hurt, his arm outstretched as far as he could make it go, ever so slowly inching closer and closer. The other goblins all inhaled deeply, holding their breaths as the little goblin's fingertips got closer to Gail's knee.

"Don't move," Sarah whispered firmly at her friend.

The little goblin's fingertips touched Gail's knee, ever so slightly. In fact, Gail barely felt it. He then jumped back full of excitement, jumping up and down victoriously. All the other goblins joined in his excitement, cheering and shouting, as they all turned around to run back down the steps to the throne room.

"What just happened?" Gail asked, dumbfounded.

"Uhm…" Sarah voiced, trying not to laugh. "I think you're 'It' now."

"I'm 'It'?" Gail questioned, looking at Sarah. She noticed how her friend was trying to not laugh and a short burst of amusement escaped from her throat. "I'm 'It'?" she reiterated, sounding more amused this time. All of a sudden Gail started laughing and couldn't stop, Sarah joined in on the mirth. "I don't believe it! I'm 'It' to a bunch of goblins!"

After they laughed for a couple of minutes, Sarah stood up and poked Gail to follow her. "Come on, we still have to find something suitable to wear for the High King in that mess Jareth calls a female wardrobe."

Still chuckling at herself for being afraid of goblins, who just wanted to play tag, Gail got to her feet and followed Sarah to her chambers.

XxXxX

They bounded through the door, still laughing about the goblins, then pulled up short at seeing Jareth waiting for them in the center of the room.

"Oh, wow," Sarah muttered, stunned at his regal appearance.

"Whoa," Gail voiced with awe, having never seen Jareth dressed in his royal finest before.

His tailcoat had a high collar, and hung to his calves. It was deep indigo in color with silver sequins that reflected the torchlight like stars in the night sky. His cream colored shirt bore a cravat stylishly ruffled at his throat; his vest matched his coat with silver thread patterns in lieu of sequins. His breeches were dark gray, and his black boots shone smartly.

"Come, come," Jareth remarked impatiently, though their reactions to his attire flattered his ego greatly. "We haven't all day, nor do we have an hour for you both to ready yourselves." With a sly grin and a slight tilt of his head, he studied Sarah thoughtfully for a moment before creating a crystal within his hand. He glanced at the image only he could see within it, and then threw the crystal at her with a powerful arm.

Sarah gasped and cringed as he threw the orb at her. She closed her eyes and raised an arm defensively to avoid injury. But instead of pain, she felt a shimmer of static caress over her, a retort close on her lips when she realized that she was no longer wearing her previous attire.

"Wow," Gail exclaimed, sidestepping from Sarah to look at her in amazement. "That is beautiful!" She reached out her hand to touch the many layers of the varied shades of green material at her hips. "It's like silk."

"You could have warned me," Sarah chastised Jareth, though without malice. She twirled and fondled the folds of her gown admiringly. "How about my hair?" she asked Gail, feeling it being wrapped and contained upon her head. "He didn't make it look stupid, did he?"

"No," Gail breathed in awe. "It looks like you had a salon of stylists work on it for hours." She stepped closer, and touched at the angel wisps curled at Sarah's temples. "I really like how he weaved in the blonde streaks to accent the darker strands."

"Goblin Gail," Jareth called in a whimsical voice. Neither woman had paid him any attention, including the dark look he had given Sarah for her comment about her hair. As though he would make her appear 'stupid' before the High King! Both females turned their attention his way just in time to see him pull his arm back and let loose another crystal.

Gail squealed and covered her face reflexively to something being thrown at her. She felt the same shimmering sensation Sarah had experienced, and then gazed down upon herself with as much awe as she had displayed towards Sarah's attire.

"Oh, wow. This is gorgeous!" she spun in place with glee, liking the feel of the soft skirts against her legs, her cream colored bodice was two layered and was not stiff with bones or wires like the other one she had worn, yet it still managed to give her an hourglass waist. "I don't know about the color though," she frowned.

"Are you kidding?" Sarah remarked in disbelief, fawning over her friend just as Gail had done to her. "Apricot and peach colors surprisingly look great on you! Especially these darker shades of your skirt and blouse."

"Yea, but I have such a pale complexion; doesn't it make me look sickly or something?"

Sarah took Gail by the arm and ushered her over to the full length mirror, standing off to her shoulder as her friend gazed at her reflection. "See? I told you. You look beautiful."

The flush in Gail's cheeks at the compliment only enhanced her prettiness. "I like that he kept my hair down. I look like an egg-head with it piled up like yours." She lifted her skirt to admire the soft kid shoes that adorned her feet.

"If you are quite finished admiring my handiwork," Jareth interrupted in a curt tone. "We really must be going."

"Will you have enough magic to transport all of us?" Sarah asked him with concern, moving to join him in the center of the room.

His eyes flared angrily for a brief moment before he answered her tight lipped. "Perhaps, my defiant one, you should concern yourself with your own magic instead of fretting about mine." He gestured to the other side of the room with his hand.

Sarah's focus followed in the direction of his pointing finger, and inhaled with surprise at seeing three tiny twisters flitting around on the floor. "When did I do that?"

"While you were twirling about with your skirts in hand." Jareth informed her with contempt. "However, we have no time for you to concern yourself with them at the moment. Goblin Girl, come, come," he commanded Gail with a beckoning gesture of his hand. "We must leave."

"Do you have to call her that?" Sarah asked him, frowning. "It sounds so demeaning."

"What?" he countered with innocent airs, leaning back to look at Sarah fully. "I am King of the Goblins, why would you think it demeaning for me to recognize her as one of my subjects?"

"Its okay, Sarah," Gail stated, crossing the room to join the couple. "I understand how he means it, even if I can't explain it myself. Besides, I'm getting used to it."

"See there?" Jareth confirmed majestically. "She's already accepted the honor as one of my goblins."

Sarah glanced over at Gail questioningly. Gail simply shrugged with acceptance.

Jareth held out a bent elbow for Gail to take, posing the gentleman despite his kingly status, while his other hand rested firmly at the small of Sarah's back. Gail slipped her hand tentatively into the crook of his arm and squeezed her eyes shut as they vanished from Sarah's chambers.

XxXxX

Both girls opened their eyes to find themselves standing directly before the High King and His Counsel, in lieu of the waiting hall where they had appeared before. Sarah stood on Jareth's left with Gail behind Sarah, off to her left as well, yet nearly hidden from the High King's view.

"I did not expect reluctance to appear before me and my counsel, Lady of the Labyrinth," the High King directed haughtily.

"I bare no reluctance, My Majesty," she replied, her head bowed as she curtsied. "My appearance was not acceptable at the moment of your summons. I ask forgiveness for delaying our arrival."

"I am unaccustomed to be kept waiting, remember this in the future," the High King stated sternly.

"Yes, my Majesty."

The High King then turned his attention to the Goblin King. "Has the lady been instructed of her duties, Goblin King?"

"Not as of yet, My Majesty," Jareth replied confidently with his chin held high.

Before the High King could remark on Jareth's answer, a chamber door from the side of the room opened, allowing two people to enter the room. With no regard to the High King, his Counsel, or propriety, Sarah shouted and rushed across the room with her skirts in her hands.

"Heidi!" Sarah all but shoved the man holding her friend's elbow, and hugged her enthusiastically, Gail followed on Sarah's heels to join in on the greeting. "We were so worried about you!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling back to look her friend over. "Are you okay? Did they heal you?" Not giving her a chance to answer, she grabbed Heidi in another profound hug. "I was so scared for you when Marcus attacked us! I thought for sure he'd come after you!"

"He did," Heidi managed to reply, hugging both her friends tightly with heartfelt tears in her eyes. "He came last night, and tried to kill me!"

"Oh, no!" Sarah voiced, pulling back once more, Gail releasing her embrace as well. "Were you hurt? Did he get to you? What happened? Did they have to heal you again? Why won't you answer me!"

Heidi smiled warmly at how upset her friends were on her behalf, even if Gail didn't have a chance to say anything, Heidi knew she was thinking the same questions that Sarah was spilling out. Then she frowned and narrowed her eyes at Sarah to look at her closely.

"What happened to your eyes?" she questioned, frowning. "And your brows are starting to arch like his Majesty's." she inadvertently glanced at Gail to see if she was changing too, but didn't notice anything different.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed. "Let me tell you what happened when we first got here! You were half out of it and all those people were making snide remarks about me and the Goblin King. So I decided to give them a talking to, and…"

Sarah adamantly explained to Heidi what had happened to her on their first day in the Underground, Gail ad-libbing small bits that Sarah left out. Neither woman took notice to the man who walked away from them to join Jareth before the High King and his Counsel.

"My Majesty," Seph greeted, bowing respectively while holding his side firmly.

"Is your wound deep, Seph of Maulzen?" the High King questioned, ignoring the chatter of the mortal females to the best of his ability. He had been about to command their insolence to cease when his queen had touched his hand and whispered for his forgiveness, reminding him that mortal's did not share their strict policy for propriety, and that all this was very new to them.

"I could use some assistance, my Majesty," Seph answered. "Though I am certain that Amelia has not yet fully recovered, I wonder if I may seek another healer."

"We have one amongst us, Seph of Maulzen," he replied casually, then raised his voice slightly. "If she would return her attention to her High King, your request would be favored."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the High King as he raised his voice, but not with enough attention to deem his comment being directed towards her. She turned back to her friends as they spoke adamantly amongst themselves.

"If I may speak freely, my Majesty," Jareth interrupted just as the High King grew red in the face.

"Is this the sort of court you hold, Goblin King?" Lorne asked, barely able to contain his ire. "That they ignore their king with such insolence?"

Sarah caught part of the High King's last comment, and turned her attention towards Jareth. Her friends fell silent along with her just as Jareth raised his left hand and snapped his fingers, all the while holding his king's gaze steadily.

Without another word all three women joined Jareth before the High Court. Sarah took her place at Jareth's right side, while Heidi chose to stand between Jareth and Seph, with Gail staying close to Sarah.

"I am displeased with the behavior in my court this day," the High King stated tight lipped, letting his gaze travel along the line of those before him, resting specifically on Sarah. "This is the hall of the High Counsel," he informed her. "You are expected to speak when spoken to and only when you are spoken to. Disrupting my court for your personal benefit is unacceptable!"

A low rumbling could be heard, as though thunder loomed far off in the distance. Jareth closed his eyes and silently begged for Sarah to calm down.

"My Majesty, if I may speak," Jareth interceded.

"My court is not run by chaos and disorder, Goblin King!" the High King stated accusingly. "I expect you to instruct your court with more discipline than you have obviously shown thus far!"

"It will be done, My Majesty," he conceded, bowing his head slightly. He risked a glance peripherally towards Sarah as he bent his head. She was fuming; he could see it etched on her features as clearly as the sunlight that shone through the window. More rumbling could be heard within the hall.

"Lady of the Labyrinth," the High Queen addressed in an ageless patient tone. Sarah raised her face slightly to acknowledge being spoken to, but refused to meet the woman's gaze, keeping her eyes hooded because of her mood. "Are you aware of the power coursing through you?"

Sarah met the queen's gaze, despite her better judgment not to. "Yes, your Highness, I am," she answered honestly.

"Are you aware of how to control such power?" she asked pleasantly, undaunted by Sarah's mood.

"Not fully, your Highness."

The queen rose to her feet, gaining speculative glances from the counsel and her husband. She stepped from the throne and held out her hand. "Come with me, child," she addressed pleasantly. "I am interested in what you have learned thus far." She paused in front of Seph and addressed him. "You will accompany us as well, Lord of Maulzen."

With an inclination of his head, Seph fell into step behind the women as the queen led the way from the hall. Sarah looked back at Jareth as the doors closed behind them.

"My court is in shambles!" the High King muttered irritably. "Counsel is dismissed!" he commanded, gaining his composure as the members left without hesitation. "Goblin King!" he addressed angrily. "I have witnessed your reluctance to instruct the girl in the proper etiquette of her position. I would know the reason you delay in making her your queen, as well as instructing her properly."

"She is not ready to become my queen, my Majesty." Jareth answered carefully. "She has not realized her full potential, she maintains a strong will against me, and until she realizes where her loyalties lie, she shall remain by my side as Lady of the Labyrinth."

Gail and Heidi both glared silently at Jareth, gaining the attention of the High King. "Would you disagree with your King, young mortals?" he asked them pointedly.

Gail lowered her gaze, not realizing that the High King had seen her displeased expression. She refused to say anything against the Goblin King, even if she did personally disagreed with his way of thinking. Heidi, however, didn't share Gail's servitude.

"His Majesty speaks of Sarah's loyalty as though it were compromised by another," Heidi answered, pulling her arm from Gail's light grasp of warning. "Sarah wouldn't dare do anything against the Goblin King. She is strong willed, that's just how she is, but so is he and we all know how much he enjoys it when she gets in his face and challenges him. But never does she argue with him to the point of disloyalty!"

"And where does your loyalty lie, young mortal?"

Heidi was taken aback by the question, widening her eyes at being put on the spot, then shifted her gaze towards the direction Seph had taken. She lowered her head humbly, staring at the floor. "My loyalty belongs to his Majesty, the Goblin King, and Lady of the Labyrinth."

The High King stared at Heidi for a full minute before letting his gaze shift to meet Jareth's. "Has the Aboveground changed so dramatically, or have you simply the adept ability to find the most difficult females among the mortals?"

"I am certain that it is a bit of both, my Majesty," he replied dryly, glancing towards Heidi peripherally, raising his chin slightly higher as she dropped her chin to her chest submissively.

XxXxX

"Did you notice the rumble of thunder moments ago?" the High Queen questioned airily as they strolled into the gardens.

"No, your Highness, I hadn't," Sarah replied, glancing up at the clear bluish sky for clouds. Finding none, she frowned, realizing that she must have created more twisters without being aware of it.

"Our High King must remain stern, you understand," she stated informatively. "We are ageless, Lady of the Labyrinth, and over time we have disassociated ourselves from the Aboveground. We use its resources for the survival of our world, but maintain a minimal association with its inhabitants." She came upon a stone bench and seated herself regally, folding her hands properly as her guards took position on either side of her.

"You are not only young, Lady Sarah, but you are from a world that most of us no longer understand." She placed her gaze upon Seph, who chose to lean against a nearby statue. "He is wounded, I would ask of you to use your gift of healing and give him comfort. You have remarkable potential, child, but you are ruled by your emotions. You're anger is quick, but so is your laughter. In time you will learn the balance of the two."

She rose to her feet, stepping from the bench. "Seph of Maulzen, rest your body so that Lady Sarah may attempt to assist you."

Seph carefully walked to the bench and eased his back upon the cool marble surface, wincing as his body straightened itself, his skin pulling at the wound in his side. Sarah stepped over to him, not quite sure what to do.

"Seph fought Marcus," the Queen informed her, noticing the girl's hesitation. "He defended your friend, and pledged his life to protect her. Unfortunately, Marcus had escaped once more, leaving this man severely wounded. Our Counsel Healer, Amelia, has not yet fully recovered from tending your friend. The girl had many injuries and scars that Amelia had taken upon herself to heal."

"I'm not sure what to do, your Highness," Sarah admitted, glancing at the queen fretfully.

"Of course you do, child," she stated patiently. "Simply close your eyes and call upon the magic within you just as you had done for your Goblin King."

"But that was Jareth," she argued politely. "He had drained his magic bringing us here," she implored the queen to understand. "They were mocking him. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing, I just… knew that I could help him."

"Just as you are capable of helping this brave man, Lady of the Labyrinth," the queen encouraged.

Sarah looked down at Seph, noticing that he watched her with uncertainty. His eyes were amazing, glowing like molten silver in the sunlight, a complete contrast to his jet black hair that was uneven and boyishly stylish.

She noted his style of attire. His open front loose shirt, black pants that fit his muscular form snugly, though not nearly as tight as Jareth's breeches. The sword at his side hung over the side of the bench, its hilt crafted beautifully. "What was my friend's reaction to you, sir?" she asked, knowing how Heidi favored the fantasy of pirates.

"She calls me a rogue with flushed cheeks and a shyness in her blue eyes that does not match the sultry tone of her voice."

Sarah smiled knowingly. He couldn't have given her a more perfect answer if he had tried. "Then I expect you to uphold your promise to protect her."

"That I shall, Lady of the Labyrinth."

Sarah stepped closer, and lowered herself by bending her knees by his side. She was encouraged by the queen's presence, feeling only slightly uncomfortable at touching a man other than Jareth. She placed her hand over the spot at his ribs where his shirt was stained red, and closed her eyes.

Just as the Queen had said, the magic immediately coursed through her, engulfing the wound under her hand. Seph took a sharp intake of breath, then after a moment, breathed more easily. Sarah removed her hand and opened her eyes. Seph lifted the hem of his shirt to show how the wound had been healed almost completely, leaving only a thin scar on his skin.

"You've done very well, Lady of the Labyrinth, I commend you and your generosity," the Queen addressed, her tone sounding quite pleased.

Sarah rose to her full height, turning to face the queen. "I ask that Jareth be present if I am ever asked to touch another man in the future, your Highness."

The Queen raised her elegantly arched brows at Sarah's request, and smiled with understanding. She dipped her head ever so slightly in acknowledgment. "That is acceptable." She smiled brightly all of a sudden and gifted Sarah with gleaming eyes. "Come, come, show me what you have learned thus far!" she commanded pleasantly, clasping her hands in anticipation. "I would see how you manipulate the elements with my own eyes!"

Feeling really nervous, Sarah held out her hand palm up, and concentrated on calling an element. She frowned slightly when a small gray cloud appeared over her hand. The High Queen, however, was delighted. She didn't understand why someone who lived with and by magic would become so excited over her petty gift. But the Queen's excitement was contagious, and Sarah soon found herself smiling right along with her. All present were simply amazed as Sarah formed a rainbow between her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

CHAPTER NINE

The atmosphere in the castle had dramatically changed since their return from the High Court. Even the goblins seemed calmer with the presence of their King, their Lady, Heidi and Lord Seph, and of course Gail. But Gail didn't include herself as a contributor as they gathered in the great dining hall for supper.

Gail peered over her plate towards Heidi and Seph, watching as her friend laughed at something Seph had whispered in her ear, grinning mischievously as he straightened back in his chair. Gail had never seen Heidi so relaxed and happy before. Her eyes shone vibrantly with life, she smiled radiantly, and her laugh was filled with delight. Amelia had truly healed Heidi, beyond her scars and injuries, she had somehow healed Heidi's very soul, though Seph could have something to do with that as well.

Gail felt herself withdraw inwardly as she looked down at her plate, her chestnut brown hair fell softly around her face as she poked her food with disinterest. Another bout of laughter caught her attention, from the head of the table this time. Turning her head slightly she watched with amazement, as did the couple across from her, as Sarah made a tiny whirlwind carry a small yam from her plate to Jareth's, dissipating the element perfectly to land the food on his plate without disturbing anything else.

"Nicely done," Jareth complimented her. His eyes shone proudly at how she was fine tuning her manipulations of the elements. "But, I don't like yams," he told her haughtily, and the food reappeared on Sarah's plate with a simple gesture of his hand.

"Show off," Sarah laughed, joined with light chuckles around the table.

Gail smiled and laughed along with the others, feeling happy for her friends, but deep inside she felt out of place more than ever in this world. It seemed that every time she got over one obstacle, such as the lack of running water, the dank smell of goblins, and the constant scurrying of weird looking things along the floor, another one turned up. The overwhelming gloom at night for lack of lighting, the drafts that constantly blew out her candles, and the strange sounds she would hear during the night.

She felt more at ease around the goblins, but it was still a conscious effort to not run when they became too loud and boisterous, which happened a lot whenever they saw her. They seemed to seek her out most times, just to cackle and shout and get all excited, though Gail had no idea why. But she kept her chin up, or tried to, with the hope of going home soon.

Only now it didn't look like Heidi would want to go home. She was so wrapped up with Seph it wasn't funny, and he seemed to be just as infatuated with her friend in turn. He delighted in making Heidi laugh, pulling her into his arms and spinning her into a dance on the spur of the moment, always holding her hand, or giving her little kisses. He was wonderful to her, and Gail could see Heidi falling for him very quickly.

"Gail?" Heidi was calling in a sing song voice. "Earth calling Gail, can you hear me?"

"Sorry," Gail replied blinkingly with a smile, perking up her mood immediately. "Daydreaming again!" She didn't want her friends to know she was feeling depressed about everything, they were happy, and she wasn't going to be the wet blanket, so to speak.

Heidi looked at Gail with thoughtful intensity before licking at her lips. "We were just talking about going swimming. His majesty mentioned a clear water spring with a waterfall."

"That sounds like fun," she replied nondescriptly, not sure if she was being invited or left out so the two couples could go alone.

"Yea," Heidi voiced, briefly glancing at Sarah with a worried frown before returning her gaze back to her friend. "Sarah's going to see if she can warm up the water some, so we can stay in it after the sun goes down. You want to go, don't you?" she asked, her concern visibly showing in both her voice and expression. "I know you can't swim too well, but… me and Sarah won't go if you don't want to."

"Yea, I want to go!" she answered with bravado. "At least I don't have to worry about goblins!" she joked with a little too much enthusiasm. "They don't like water all that much," she laughed.

"It's settled, then," Jareth announced decisively. "The women will go play water sprites while I show Seph the armory."

"Come on," Sarah announced to her friends excitedly, shoving her chair back with her knees to stand up. "I know exactly what clothes we can wear to go swimming in!"

"Clothes?" Heidi questioned, rising to her feet. "I thought we were going skinny dipping," she added with a sly smirk.

"You can skinny dip if you want to," Sarah replied with an amused chuckle. "We're wearing clothes!"

"Maybe we can go halfies," Gail chimed in with humor, her dour mood completely forgotten as she lightly stepped around the table. "And only wear bottoms!"

"Halfies?" Heidi exclaimed with mirth, joining Sarah away from the table while Gail caught up. "There's no halfies in skinny dipping! It's all or nothing, baby!" The women laughed together, arms linked, as they headed for the door.

Seph craned his neck almost completely backwards to watch Heidi as she left the room, his head tilted to the side appreciatively. Jareth had swung his leg over the arm of his chair, watching Sarah in a similar manner until Gail blocked his view to walk through the doorway.

"Goblin Girl," Jareth called casually as she reached the doorway. Gail turned around without even thinking about it. "Don't forget to accessorize," he stated, reminding her to arm herself for their outing.

"Of course, your Majesty, I wouldn't dare leave home without it." she smiled giddily at him before ducking out the door to catch up with her friends in the hall.

"Goblin Girl?" Seph questioned, facing Jareth after the women left. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Why does everyone insist that it is an insult to the girl!" Jareth exclaimed with exasperation, swinging his leg around to face forward. "I am the King of Goblins, and I have dubbed her as one of my trusted subjects!"

"Of course you have, King Jareth," Seph stated casually, undeterred by Jareth's ire, reaching for a roll from his plate. "But have you considered that she is mortal, a woman from the Aboveworld?" He placed both elbows on the table, breaking the roll in half. "She seems more delicate than the others, showing her bravery simply to fit in, while she trembles within."

Jareth rose to his feet, leaning over the table toward the lord. "Which is precisely why I have entitled her," he declared pointedly. "To give her a sense of belonging so she doesn't feel unnecessary." He straightened his back to look down his nose at the other man. "As for her trembling, the only time that girl isn't trembling is while welding a sword."

"I heard it was a stick," Seph snickered, popping a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Yes," Jareth replied haughtily. "Luckily, we all greatly underestimated the girl, or that day would have had a much more drastic outcome."

Seph lowered his elbows from the table, diverting his eyes to the polished wood of the table. "And I let him get away," he seethed between clenched teeth in anger. "I had him within my grasp!" he declared, facing Jareth with an enraged gaze. "He used a cloning spell, leaving his false image behind to fight while he escaped through the door!"

"Not just the door," Jareth stated calmly in a deep even tone. "He successfully slipped through the grasp of the High Counsel itself, something none of us were prepared for."

"We shouldn't allow the women to venture off!" Seph exclaimed suddenly, rising to his feet. "He could be lurking anywhere, in any form!"

Jareth laughed cynically. "Do you honestly think I would allow my future queen to be unattended at a time such as this?" he shifted on his feet, stepping towards the door, then paused to look back. "I assure you, they are being watched by more eyes than you could ever imagine."

XxXxX

"Geronimo!" Heidi bellowed, jumping from the embankment at a full run. Sarah followed right behind, squealing with delight, with Gail bringing up rear only to stop at the edge.

"Awe, come on, Gail!" Heidi yelled after breaking the surface to see her friend still standing on land.

"Yea! The water's great! You gotta come in!" Sarah yelled with encouragement.

"I don't know," Gail murmured. "I don't think all of us should be in the water at the same time." She glanced around their surroundings fretfully, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. "I mean what if 'he' shows up again, and we're all in there swimming?"

"She does have a point," Sarah stated, looking at Heidi as she tread water to stay afloat.

"Yea, she has a point all right," Heidi quipped cynically. "And she better put it down and jump in here, or I'll throw her in myself!"

"I thought you, of all people, would understand!" Gail shouted at Heidi, suddenly upset. "I heard the murmurs of what he did, Heidi! I know how he got into your room, and got away again. That was at the High Castle! And he escaped!"

Heidi's expression became grave at being reminded of how Marcus had almost succeeded in killing her. "But we have something that the High Castle didn't have," she stated in a sincere low voice, meeting her friend's eyes steadily. "And that is his Majesty, Jareth." She waded closer to land to be able to stand in the water. "The mere mention of the Goblin King puts fear in that asshole's eyes."

"It wasn't enough to prevent him from trying to attack Sarah," Gail returned evenly. "He swooped out of the sky, and grabbed her right outside the castle in the gardens."

"Okay, this is getting too depressing," Sarah commented, joining Heidi in the shallow water. "You're both right, we should keep guard despite having Jareth on call. But we shouldn't let '_him'_ scare us from having fun either."

"So, what do you want to do?" Heidi asked Sarah simply. "Take turns having fun while one of us sits it out? I can tell you right now that I'm no good at swinging that thing around at all!" she added, pointing towards the sword by Gail's hip. "And you look absolutely ridiculous wearing panty-loons and a sword, by the way!" she told Gail with an amused gleam in her eyes. Gail facetiously stuck her tongue out in response.

"No," Sarah murmured distractedly, her eyes flitting over the surface of the water unseeingly. "There has to be a way we can all have fun and be safe at the same time. Maybe I could use the elements," she mused, looking from one friend to the other for support. "But, how?"

"You don't have enough power to circle this entire area," Gail mused with regret. "It's too big."

"Yes, I would!" Sarah exclaimed suddenly with a bright smile. "Before Jareth showed me how to dissipate what I create, he made a comment about me having hundreds of little elements running all over the labyrinth!" she told them excitedly. "I can encircle this entire area with small lightening storms, and if anything happens, I'll just have them attack all at once!"

"I like that idea!" Heidi exclaimed supportively. "Come on, Gail! Put down that sword and jump in here!"

"Can you really control them like that?" Gail asked Sarah fretfully. "I mean so many of them at one time?"

"Gail!" Heidi shouted with impatience while Sarah concentrated on creating small lighting storms that began to line the embankment circling around the spring, and hover above the waterfall. "If you don't jump in here by the count of ten, I'm climbing up there to get you!"

Seeing Sarah creating so many little elements, and Heidi yelling at her, Gail hesitantly removed the sword from her hip, hiding it under some moss close to the water's edge. Drawing in a shaky breath, she squared her shoulders and stepped up the incline to the edge where her friends had jumped from. Pushing aside her trepidation for this being a bad idea, she held her nose and launched herself into the crystalline water.

XxXxX

The sun was half past the horizon, spreading its brilliant rays of color throughout the kingdom, as Jareth and Seph casually made their way through the forest to join the women at the waterfall. The sounds of feminine screams and shouts suddenly filtered through the trees. Seph impetuously broke into a run while Jareth chuckled low in his throat with humor.

"They are under attack and you laugh!" Seph accused heatedly when he realized the king hadn't reacted to the noises.

"They aren't in any danger," he informed the man casually. "They often make such noises while in each other's company." He caught up with Seph, and continued walking past him. "I believe they call it 'squeals of delight'."

"Would that be the translation for the word, squee?" Seph asked curiously, falling into step behind Jareth as they continued along their way.

"I'm not familiar with that term. Where have you heard it?"

"Heidi says it, in a very high pitch I must add, while becoming excited about the silliest things."

Jareth paused to turn around and look at Seph flabbergasted. "You actually contrived a word from that obnoxious sound?"

"Well, yea," Seph replied, pausing as the king looked upon him with an expression of complete bewildered astonishment.

"You are obviously taken with the girl far more than I had first assumed," Jareth quipped flatly. Turning on his heels, he began walking once more. "What are your intentions with the girl, Seph of Maulzen?" he asked casually over his shoulder, magically moving a low hanging branch out of his way.

"My intentions have been nothing but honorable towards Heidi!" he replied defensively, ducking out of the way as the raised branch lowered itself after Jareth's passing.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Jareth stated airily, and once more stopped to turn around. "I'm referring to when it comes time for her to return to the Aboveground," he elaborated in an authoritive tone. "Her passage into the Underground was for her to be healed. She remains here only as a protective measure until the outlaw is captured." Jareth's tone took a whimsical note as he continued speaking. "She has not been granted permission to remain after he is no longer a threat."

"Then I will get permission for her to remain in the Underground!" Seph declared with determination, his silver eyes gleaming. Then, in a lighter tone. "I assumed that you had secured her passage, along with the Lady of the Labyrinth, and her maiden friend."

"My authority over her ends when she is no longer in danger, thus ending her need to remain under my protection." Jareth turned and started walking again.

"I could arrange it that she would forever be in danger!" Seph voiced facetiously, hurrying to catch up as Jareth strode along with sure long strides over the uneven ground.

"Seph, simply being in your company is endangerment enough. You needn't make further arrangements in that manner."

Seph stopped suddenly, his expression alit with dawning. "You seem well versed with my reputation for trouble, your Majesty, yet you allow me to stay with the woman anyway. Perhaps you have other plans on Heidi's behalf that you aren't at liberty to voice?"

"Perhaps," Jareth replied airily, pausing briefly to look back at the other man. "Perhaps my plans for the mortal trio are far more involved than I'm willing to voice to anyone." He faced forward once more. "We will discuss this further some other time. For now, keep your silence on the matter."

"As you wish, your Majesty," Seph replied respectfully, not only wondering what Jareth was up to, but also, if it would be another exciting adventure for him to be involved in, too.

"Geronimo!" The mortal, age old battle cry rang through the forest crisp and clear, followed by peels of laughter and screams of delight.

"Finally," Seph murmured, moving faster to push past the king, and reach the pool first.

Suddenly the forest came to life, closing in and surrounding Seph defensively. Wild vines and low hanging branches took hold of the lord, rendering him immobile while trapping him on his back to the forest floor.

"Struggling won't help," Jareth told him nonchalantly, eyeing a vine that slowly crept up his own leg with mild interest. Quirking his brow with indignance, he shook his leg to break free of the hindrance, only to have it wrap tighter around his thigh. Another vine encircled his ankle of the other leg. "She cast her magic," Jareth stated with astonishment, forcibly stepping backwards to break free of the entwining vines.

"What was your first clue, your Majesty?" Seph asked sarcastically from his bound position on the ground.

"She can't do that!" Jareth exclaimed indignantly, sneering at the wild plant life surrounding him. "I am the king! How dare her magic overrule my own!"

"You might want to take that up with her, later. For now, could you please get me out of this mess?"

Outraged, Jareth stepped forward and grabbed a hand full of vines, ripping them from Seph's limbs, then helped him to his feet. "Stop!" Jareth commanded forcefully in his ire, pointing at more vines and branches that were quickly approaching them. They ceased their advancement, then slowly returned to their rightful places within the forest.

By this time even Seph could feel the Goblin King's power emanating from him in his rage. The forest opened up before them as quickly as it had closed in, granting them access to continue onward. Within another few yards they reached the waterfall and crystalline pool.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," Seph remarked with dumbfounded awe, stopping at the edge of the embankment to stand next to a stunned Goblin King.

Not only had Sarah spread protective magic into the forest surrounding the area, she had also created innumerable elementals that were floating in mid-air along the water's edge. But what held the men's rapt attention was the sloping gush of water in the center of the spring. It rose at least fifteen feet into the air, the current strong enough to carry each woman from the surface of the pool to the top of the spouting water, allowing them to slide back into the pool with the downward flow.

"She shouldn't have this much power," Jareth stated bemused, his expression sharing his tone of voice.

"Forgive me for stating the obvious, but, apparently she does," Seph quipped, glancing back at Jareth. "No one knows what to expect from the Lady of the Labyrinth. There's never been one before." He turned back around to watch the women having fun. "She could prove to be a force not to reckon with."

"She'll have me to reckon with if she doesn't contain herself," Jareth muttered bitterly, still sore about having to use his magic to simply pass through the forest unhindered.

Seph chuckled with amusement, glancing back at the king to show him his mirth. "And I was worried about them being defenseless!" he reminded the irked king. "How silly of me!"

Jareth huffed irritably in response, but the lord could tell that his words had their desired effect when Jareth's ire visibly subsided.

"Seph! His Majesty!" Heidi shouted from atop the gushing waterslide, noticing the men standing on the embankment. "You have GOT to try this! Woo-whoo!" she cried out in delight as she plummeted with the water flow, diving under water only to break the surface a short moment later.

"Yea! This is SO much fun!" Gail yelled, throwing her arms in the air with a resounding squeal of delight as she followed Heidi over the top, joining her friend in the pool to swim around and do it again.

"Where is Sarah?" Jareth inquired, forcibly keeping his tone pleasant.

"She's seeing how long she can stay underwater," Gail shouted back in response.

Jareth's eyes flitted over the surface of the entire pool. He and Seph had been standing there at least a few short minutes before Heidi had noticed them, and that had been at least a few short minutes beforehand. "Has it occurred to either of you to go in after her?" he questioned, his tone taking on a sharp edge.

"Not when I can breathe underwater," Sarah replied from behind them, laughing outright when both men jumped at her sneaking up on them.

"Water nymph," Jareth mumbled under his breath, magically producing a throw blanket to cover her soaking wet body with. "Have you any idea how much magic you are expending?"

"Surprisingly, not that much," Sarah replied cheerfully, letting Jareth fawn over her by rubbing her wet arms and shoulders with the blanket. "The elementals just pop up out of thin air now, and it seemed like after the water understood what I wanted it to do, it just got easier and easier to manipulate it. I had the geyser a lot higher than that at first," she laughed, gesturing towards the geyser. "But Heidi almost landed on the top of the waterfall, so I shrunk it down some."

"Definitely not someone to reckon with," Seph reiterated from behind Jareth.

"No one asked you," Jareth quipped curtly, glaring at Seph who sat down to remove his boots, then returned his attention back to Sarah. "Sarah, what command did you use for the elementals?"

"Uhm…," Sarah voiced, a thoughtful frown creasing her brow. "I don't actually use words, I use my feelings when I create them, they just 'know' what I want them to do." She raised her eyes to meet Jareth's "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Seph's chuckling was heard loud and clear from behind Jareth, but the younger fae had quickly removed his shirt and dove into the water before Jareth could address him.

"Wrong?" Jareth voiced cynically. "You ask me if you have done something wrong?" he questioned boisterously. "You have consumed this entire area with your protective magic!"

"Then, that's a good thing!" she returned defensively, pushing out of his grasp. The low rumble of thunder could be heard from around the pool's edge. "I thought you'd be happy that I can protect myself, and my friends! Why are you so mad about me using my magic?"

"Because my forest attacked me, that's why," he informed her in a deep steady tone. "It completely ignored that I am its king, and surrounded me threateningly!" he finished forcibly, his expression and tone revealing his ire.

"Oh."

"Oh?" he voiced in agitation. "I tell you that you have negated my power within my own kingdom, and all you have to say is, Oh?"

"Well, yea," she stated calmly. "What am I supposed to say?" she countered, crossing her arms with the corners of the blanket in her hands. "I was only trying to protect us from intruders while we had some fun. I had no idea that the forest was effected. But I'm not going to apologize for it either, Jareth."

"I don't expect you to apologize," he explained in a more pleasant tone. "I'm merely making you aware that your magic effects my own," he finished haughtily, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I guess that's something we have to figure out, now isn't it?" she replied shortly, pushing past him to walk along the embankment. "I'm not going to stop using magic just because you're used to being the only power in this kingdom!"

"Where are you going?" he asked incredulously, turning to watch her walk away. "We haven't finished discussing this!" Sarah gave him a one finger solute in response. "Well, now that solves much, doesn't it?" he called after her sarcastically.

He turned his gaze waywardly towards the pool to see the two women and Seph staring back at him with expectant expressions, the geyser completely dissipated. "Well?" he voiced impatiently at them. "What would you have me do?"

"Go after her," Gail told him simply in a quiet voice. "She's hurt. She was excited about using her magic until you started yelling at her."

Seph and Heidi both looked at Gail with stunned expressions. One didn't simply tell a king to go do something. Nor did one tell a king what his short comings were, either. They warily glanced back at Jareth.

Jareth regarded goblin girl with thoughtful consideration, then sneered at her, leaning forward on the ball of his foot intimidatingly. He grimaced when she responded with wide eyes and a small gasp of fear. "You are very perplexing, Goblin Girl," he stated, vanishing from their sight.

The three people in the water breathed easier after he left, glancing at one another reassuringly.

"How do you know she was hurt by his words?" Seph asked Gail, treading the water on his back towards the waterfall.

"Besides the fact that she's my friend," Gail replied casually. "Look at her little storms."

Glancing towards land, he noticed how the previously electrical elementals had changed to small blacks clouds of rain. "She truly rules her power with her emotions, then," he remarked with awe.

"That would make sense, if you think about it," Heidi voiced, bobbing up and down on a rock that was just out of reach for her to stand on and have her nose above the surface. "His majesty seems to use his magic with calculation and precision. What he wants, he gets, more or less. Whereas Sarah would use the emotional side of the magic." She stopped her bobbing to look seriously at Gail. "She must have been more afraid, about us all having fun, for her magic to spread out into the forest."

"I was thinking that, too," Gail agreed. "I just hope his majesty is willing to share the magic. I don't think he expected her to do much more than little tricks. You didn't see his reaction the last time his magic was questioned."

"Well," Seph chimed in cheerfully from a few yards away. "If nothing else, you can always tell what sort of mood the lady's in! I wonder what will happen when he finally makes her his queen."

Heidi and Gail looked at each other as that thought went through their minds.

"I don't think I want to know," Heidi stated.

"Me neither," Gail agreed.

"Ladies?" Seph called, suddenly standing atop the waterfall. "Would you care to join me for some carefree fun?"

The women grinned at one another, then swimmingly raced towards the falls.

XxXxX

Jareth hadn't expected this at all, though he admittedly hadn't actually thought about Sarah's magic as Lady of the Labyrinth, he definitely never considered the idea that she would be strong enough to quell his own powers.

'_Perhaps there had been a Lady of the Labyrinth before, and the goblin king at the time became jealous of her power_,' Jareth mused to himself. _'Perhaps this is why, as goblin king, I had never had the intention of sharing the kingdom, why it was always imperative for the runners to fail. Then again, I do like to win, no matter what.'_

He appeared on the outskirts of a small clearing, just shy of Sarah's detection of him. Leaning casually against a tree, he folded his arms, and simply thought about a few things while watching her. She seemed to be in deep contemplation as well, simply sitting on a tree stump staring out unseeingly.

'_He's not going to want me to stay here,' _Sarah was mulling in her mind._ 'If I can't control this magic so that it doesn't effect his power. He's been king for too long, alone, and completely at no one's beck and call. He probably hates me now. Just when I was starting to really fall in love with him, this happens!'_

A sudden bolt of lightening split through the otherwise sunny skies. Sarah raised her face to look up, knowing she had just caused that, but how was she supposed to control it when she felt so lost and alone inside?

Jareth also knew that Sarah had caused the bolt of lightening, telling him exactly how her emotions raged within her. Paying closer attention to his surroundings, he noticed a soft wind that swept along the forest floor like a tide in the ocean, coming from where Sarah sat. A gray mist was forming around her, like a silken veil. Then dark clouds suddenly appeared, small things really, some of her elementals, and they began to rain. It reminded him how fragile she could be at times, despite her defiant and strong nature.

"Come, come," he spoke out, pushing from the tree to join her in the clearing. "If you keep raining on everything, the forest will flood."

She jolted slightly at the sound of his voice, not expecting him to actually come looking for her. She rose to her feet, discretely wiping away a few tears before turning to face him.

"Surely I didn't say anything so harsh to cause you tears," he remarked questioningly.

"You didn't expect this to happen, did you?" she asked bluntly. "For this magic to be so strong."

"No, I hadn't," he answered honestly with haughty airs.

"The labyrinth won't let me go back."

"No, she won't," he replied simply, tilting his head slightly with curiosity. "What makes you think that _I_ would let you go back?"

She diverted her gaze thoughtfully to the ground, searching for how to phrase her suspicions without making him angry if she was wrong. "Because… this is your kingdom, and I have as much magic as you do now, and…"

'_My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me.'_

Sarah visibly blanched as the words ran through her mind. "Oh my god," she muttered under her breath, her gaze staring wide eyed at Jareth. "No," she whispered, shaking her head. "I didn't mean it, I had no idea this would happen!"

"What, are you talking about?" he asked, noticing small twisters flitting wildly all about. "Make sense, woman!"

"I said the words that started all of this!" she stated, clearly upset. "My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great!" She stepped towards him. "I had no kingdom!" She stressed. "They were words from a book!"

"Oh, that," he stated clearly, still not fully understanding why she was upset. "Yes, well, that was your gift for defeating the labyrinth, and becoming her Lady."

"But, the last part," she paused, refusing to repeat those fated words to him, the words that had caused her to have nightmares beyond anything she had ever dreamed before. "About power… does that mean my magic is as strong as yours?"

"No," he answered simply, understanding her upset better now. "But, in time it will strengthen, just as mine strengthens as time goes on." He closed the space between them, taking her in arms. Lifting her chin up with a forefinger, he peered down at her. "You thought I considered you a threat to my power?"

"Well, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," he admitted haughtily, then deepened his tone sincerely. "But not near enough for me to give you up." He stroked her still wet hair from the side of her face. "You must simply learn to contain yourself. But, that will come in time, too."

She relaxed visibly by his words, reassured that he wasn't going to send her off somewhere. Then a thought came to her. "You can't manipulate the elements, can you?" she asked with dawning. "You're jealous that I can do something that you can't." she taunted with a small smile.

His eyes darkened slightly as he gazed down upon her, an almost malevolent smirk slowly crept upon his features. The skies overhead suddenly darkened as black bilious clouds appeared out of nowhere. The ground vibrated with the rumble of thunder as a torrential rain came down upon them.

"You can't imagine the things I am capable of," he told her arrogantly. He cupped her face in his hands, bending his head down to meet her lips with his.

XxXxX

"This is better than the weather channel," Gail stated, drawing her knees up in front of herself, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"It's more like a soap opera, if you ask me," Heidi remarked, settling herself between Seph's knees to rest her back against his chest.

"What's a soap opera?" Seph asked, gaining astonished glances from both women.

"You're kidding, right?" Heidi chided, half turning within his embrace to look back at him. He shook his head with a confused expression. "They're mini dramas," she explained. "On TV?" she elaborated when his expression hadn't changed. "You know, TV? Haven't you ever been to my world?"

"No, I haven't," he answered simply. "I never had the desire, or the need, to visit the Aboveground."

"Then where'd you learn to talk like you do?"

"What's wrong with the way I speak?" he asked with pure curiosity.

"Nothing," Heidi stated appeasingly. "It's just that you use some slang and stuff, I just thought you got it from the Aboveground."

"Not all of us speak as properly as Jareth, which I'm sure is your basis for comparison in your remark. There are those of us who are not much more than commoners."

"I didn't mean to sound offensive," Heidi told him.

"I know," he smiled. "There's a lot about the Underground that you know nothing about." He pulled Heidi into a tighter embrace, touching his forehead to hers. "Which I look forward to teaching you myself."

"Sounds like fun," Heidi smiled just before meeting his lips with hers.

"I don't think things are going well," Gail announced, gesturing towards the multiple elementals they were watching from a patch of soft grass along the embankment. Seph and Heidi broke their kiss just as a crack of lightening was heard from not far off.

"Twenty bucks says it's gonna get worse before it gets better," Heidi posed as a bet.

"Why do you always have to be so negative," Gail chastised lightly. "Maybe he's not even with her."

Suddenly the winds picked up and all the elementals around the spring turned to twisters, spinning erratically throughout the area.

"He's with her alright," Heidi commented. "He's the only one who can make her feel like that."

"Feel like what?" Seph asked. "All I see are tiny twisters, what does that mean?"

"It means she's confused as all hell," Heidi shared with the man. "And his majesty is the only person who can do that to Sarah."

"Well, at least they're not raining anymore." Gail commented lightly. Both Seph and Heidi nodded in agreement.

Within minutes, most of the twisters settled down to simply spin in their own small areas.

"Oh, look!" Gail exclaimed, pointing. "A little rainbow!" She clapped happily, only for her smile to fade as black clouds darkened the skies. "Oh no, she pissed him off again."

At the reverberating sound of thunder, they scrambled to their feet just as rain suddenly poured down upon them. Gail quickly grabbed her sword from under the moss where she had hid it, catching up with the other two at the trees.

"Look!" Seph called out after glancing behind him for one last look. The women stopped and turned around to see Sarah's elementals all turning to little clouds with tiny rainbows in them. "He's simply showing off his ability to control the elements."

Gail looked at Heidi, while Heidi looked back at Gail. "She pissed him off!" they agreed together, then started laughing as they all ran through the forest unhindered.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry the chapters are slow in coming, but… good things come to those who wait, right? LOL! I'm only kidding. I hope you enjoy this next part of the story, and big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! THANKS!

AWAKEN MY LOVE

CHAPTER TEN

After returning to the castle, Heidi and Gail had gone to change from their swimming attire, Seph briefly visiting his own chambers to change from his wet clothes, before meeting Jareth and Sarah in the dining hall. Seated together at one end of the long table, Seph was amusing the ladies by magically making a napkin dance around in front of Heidi while waiting for the food to be served. The lilt of feminine laughter filled the large dining hall with a cheery pleasantness.

"Seph," Jareth addressed with patient exasperation. "Proper etiquette if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes, your majesty," Seph replied sheepishly, letting the piece of cloth drop listlessly to the table.

Heidi opened her mouth to question King Jareth about being so formal all of a sudden, when she noticed how Sarah and Gail both hid their amusement behind their hands while keeping their eyes downcast. Apparently the king had at least one time and place for propriety, and the dinner table was it. Then, to Heidi's delight the servants entered the hall with platters and trays to serve them dinner. Heidi breathed in deeply as the aroma of food teased her hungry senses. "Oh, that smells so good!" she exclaimed, placing her napkin on her lap.

"Oh, wait until you taste it," Gail told her enthusiastically, smiling kindly at the female goblin who placed her plate before her. "I've never had food this good in my life."

Sarah caught Jareth watching her and Gail from the corner of his eye as he placed his napkin on his lap with slow precision. She gave Gail a subtle nudge with her foot under the table as a reminder to wait before eating. Gail responded by smoothing out her own napkin over her lap with a care not expression on her face.

"Well, it's not the best looking meal I've ever seen," Heidi remarked, picking up a fork. "But I'll take your word for it about how it tastes."

She plunged her fork into a succulent piece of meat and raised it to her mouth. Jareth's brow raised slightly indignantly, while Seph nonchalantly placed his hand over Heidi's and lowered it back to her plate. He leaned slightly over her shoulder to whisper in her ear, then sat back straight again. Heidi glanced across the table, noticing how Gail and Sarah diligently ignored her near trip to the bog, then looked to the head of the table at Jareth.

Jareth was being ornery and he knew it, thrived on it in fact. But he had to admit that upholding proper etiquette while at the dinner table seemed… well, proper. Though he was slightly disappointed, and yet very pleased at the same time, at how easily Heidi adhered to Seph's instruction. With a pleased smirk on his face he picked up his fork and began to eat.

The race was on! Or so it seemed as the three females at the table attacked their food with overt enthusiasm. Jareth watched them each in turn while slowly chewing what he had in his mouth. Seph, seated on Heidi's right, stared in utter amazement.

"Don't you feed these girls?" Seph asked Jareth, watching Heidi shove more vegetables into her mouth than he'd thought would fit all at once.

"I am so hungry," Sarah declared, reaching for her goblet of wine. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Both Gail and Heidi nodded in agreement, their mouths too full to actually say anything without being gross.

"I was fine until I actually smelled it," Heidi stated, after swallowing and washing her food down with a drink. Gail simply kept eating, nodding in agreement with the others. "I'm going to want more of this… whatever it is," Heidi announced, pointing at her food of choice with her fork.

"It's supposedly beef," Sarah volunteered between swallowing and shoveling more into her mouth.

"No, shit!" Heidi exclaimed with surprise, looking over at Jareth, ready to ask him if that was true or not, when he firmly pointed a finger at her.

"Swallow first, speak after," he dictated evenly.

Heidi elbowed Seph in the ribs for snickering at her. The men resigned themselves to eat their meals in silence while watching in amusement as the three ladies steadfastly consumed their second helpings.

"Would Lady Sarah's gifts have this effect on them?" Seph asked Jareth with curiosity. He could tell by Jareth's expression that this was not normal behavior for the ladies, and wondered at the cause of it.

"Quite possibly," Jareth offered in response, between bites of food. "They are fairly inseparable, and most often shared each other's moods and temperaments while Aboveground. I see no reason why it would be any different while they are here."

"Would his Majesty like us to serve desert?" a serving goblin asked when Jareth had finished his meal. The three women popped their heads up in unison, wide eyed and expectant at the mention of desert.

"Not yet," Jareth replied, eying Sarah with a slight grin. "The ladies aren't finished their meal."

"I'm done!" Sarah exclaimed, putting her fork down, and wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Me, too!" Gail exclaimed, pushing her plate away.

"And me!" Heidi declared, wiping her lips with her napkin then dropping it on her plate.

Jareth turned his attention to the goblin servant at his side and nodded while Seph's soft chuckle of amusement filtered softly around the table, warranting him another elbow in the ribs from Heidi.

XxXxX

After desert, Seph and Heidi politely excused themselves to take a private walk in the gardens. Sarah was showing Jareth how she could control the elementals better, while Gail quietly excused herself to return to her chambers.

"What is it?" Jareth questioned, watching Sarah stare sadly after Goblin Girl.

"She's miserable, Jareth," Sarah told him. "But she won't go home without us. She knew I wasn't going back, but, now it looks like Heidi might stay, if she's allowed to, to be with Seph."

"Goblin Girl is more than welcome to remain, I thought I've made that quite clear."

"You have," Sarah smiled, moving from her chair to sit on his lap. "But, she was devastated when you told her that Peter Pan really is a fictional character. He's her dream, Jareth, and she feels that if she's in a magical world, then she should have her dream."

"Peter Pan is a mere boy," Jareth corrected. "That was the entire premise of the story, he refused to grow up. So even if he was real in the Underground, he wouldn't be interested in the sort of relationship she would want of him."

"You have the adept talent of speaking the obvious, Jareth," she stated sourly. "While ignoring the point."

"Are you being sarcastic towards me?" he asked with a hint of teasing

"Of course not," she answered with feigned innocence, removing herself from his lap to slowly walk backwards towards the door. "I was simply complimenting you on being smarter than the average blonde," she quipped with a facetious smile.

She yelped and turned running as he jumped from his chair towards her. She laughed as she ran towards the door, expecting him to appear in front of her at any second. She was doubly surprised when his arms snaked around her from behind. He had actually chased her across the dinning hall! He pulled her off her feet, spinning her in a semi circle before placing her feet back to the floor. Sarah laughed heartily at the spontaneous fun.

"I like that sound," he told her, hugging her from behind, dipping his head over her shoulder to nuzzle her neck. "I'll make sure to give chase more often when you attempt to avoid me."

"I was expecting you to pop up in front of me," she told him, still chucking from the excitement while tilting her head to the side for him to nibble under her ear.

"Would you have run the other way if I had?" he asked curious, his hands moving over her body with familiarity.

"Probably," she answered teasingly. "That depends on what the expression on your face would have been, though."

He chuckled low in his throat, taking her chin between his fingers to tilt her head back, and kiss her soundly on her mouth. It delighted him that she still feared him occasionally, even after all the time she'd spent in his company. He hoped she never lost that spark, no matter how small, it still thrilled him.

"Now tell me," he whispered after breaking their kiss in a feigned threatening tone. "What were you saying about the color of my hair?"

"I was saying how beautiful your hair is," she replied slyly, running her tongue over her teeth while she slipped her fingers over her head to rake his hair liberally. "I love the color, especially the how the silver ones shine in the light."

He frowned down at her. "Don't mention those," he stated seriously.

"Why not," she smirked up at him with her head tilted back against his chest. She knew he hated when she pointed out the silver hidden within his blonde/white strands. "I like how they catch the light and…" She attempted to fan out some of his hair with her hand, but he grabbed her wrist. "Can you make my hair glitter like that?"

"You're playing with fire, Imp," he whispered dangerously.

"Yea," she grinned up at him. "I know." She turned in his embrace to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm trying to make you want to finish this in private, and take us up to your room."

"All you needed to do was ask," he chuckled down at her, magically taking them both to his chambers.

He didn't like it when she pointed out the silver strands in his hair, it simply reminded him how old he was, no matter that she truly found them fascinating for some reason. But he'd grown used to her wayward antics, and knew that her taunting had an ulterior motive. Pretending to become irritated with her seemed to make her happy, a game they played, and he usually enjoyed her antics despite her insults and teasing, only because he knew she never truly meant to insult him.

Her teasing took a complete different approach once they were alone. With her hand firmly on his ass, she pressed against him, tip-toeing to nip mischievously at his jaw. "I want to see the freckles," she whispered smiling as she licked delicately at his skin.

Growling low in his throat, he pulled her hard against his body, lifting her up for her to wrap her legs around his waist. He thought it amusing at her finding the small cluster of sunspots on his left shoulder. He had actually forgotten he had them until she squealed in delight while they were amusing themselves in the woods earlier that day. She had instantly insisted on searching his entire body in the sunlight to see what else had been hidden from her eyes in the dark. Carrying her to his bed, he unceremoniously dumped her onto the bedding, then stretched himself out on his stomach.

"You're not going to see them in this dim light," he commented lightly, knowing she didn't care. This wasn't about her actually seeing the silly things, it was about her having free roam of his back, which he didn't usually allow her to have because of its sensitivity. She had discovered that touching his back in a certain way had a most interesting reaction from him. "Would you like me to light some candles?"

"No," she replied, breathing heavily with anticipation. After removing his shirt, she slowly ran her hands up the expanse of his smooth back. He didn't let her touch his back like he used to. Apparently he was extremely ticklish along his spine and he didn't like the sensation at all. Sarah had a feeling that he hadn't known he was that sensitive to a certain touch, though she hadn't actually asked him. It made her sad in a way to think that no one had ever been so gentle with him before to discover he was ticklish. But, at the same time, she was overwhelmed with possessiveness at being the first, and only one, to know such a secret about the powerful Goblin King.

She closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her hands gliding over his back, not caring that she couldn't see the cluster of several freckles he had on one shoulder. She wondered if he knew that they formed a sort of 'S' pattern, but she hadn't bothered to ask that either. As far as she was concerned it was Fate's way of telling her that he belonged to her as much as she belonged to him.

Jareth rested his head on his forearms and closed his eyes. She was going to take full advantage of his generosity, he could tell by the way she breathed deeply and spayed her fingers as her hands glided up and down both sides of his back. Not that he minded because she was most gentle, and the feel of her hands, and lips, on his skin was simply delightful. At least until she would touch his spine with her tongue, that's when he'll take control of her and switch positions. He hoped against all else that she never figured out exactly how sensitive his spine was to her gentle attentions. He doubted he'd have any dignity left by the time she would be done with him if she did, and knowing Sarah as well as he deemed himself to, she would take full advantage of such a weakness.

XxXxX

Gail no sooner got into the bed when a tiny, persistent tapping sounded at the door. With an exasperated sigh, she flung off the blankets and strode to see what was making the noise. Opening the door, she was met by the smiling faces of half a dozen goblins.

"What do you want?" she asked warily, looking down at the small group.

"We sleep with Goblin Girl!" the littlest one who had touched her exclaimed happily.

"I don't think so!" she exclaimed incredulously, a look of disgust on her face at the thought of having these… things in her room… in her bed!

"But, goblins stay together," he told her with a crest fallen expression. "We protect each other. Goblin Girl all alone. We come protect Goblin Girl, stay together."

She wouldn't have been able to stop her eyes from tearing up if she tried. His cheery little face fell with heartbroken disappointment as he looked up at her, the others looked at her with similar expressions. She sighed deeply. He was right, though. She was all alone. She didn't have anyone to hold her and protect her like Sarah and Heidi did. She stared at the small horde as they looked up at her with such innocence, waiting for her to let them in. With a little sniffle, she took a step back and opened the door wider.

"Fine, get in here, then," she told them a little curtly. "You're letting out all the heat from the fire." With resounding shouts of jubilation, they merged as one through the doorway, noisily running around the chambers like children at a playground. "Put that down!" she chastised loudly over the din, taking her hairbrush from tiny hands. "Hey, get out of there!" she reprimanded, running towards her closet. "Get out of my clothes!"

Meanwhile, in a bedchamber farther down the hall…

"See?" Jareth whispered in a righteous voice, trailing hot kisses down Sarah's neck. "She's not alone."

"That's not what I meant," Sarah replied breathlessly, raking her fingers into his hair. Her exploration of his back had been short lived with one tiny little flick of her tongue in the center of his spine. She'd always heard the expression, 'jump out of his skin' but never actually envisioned it until he magically shifted so fast it made her dizzy. However, she was far from complaining at the moment. "But, at least they'll keep her company."

He brought his lips up to meet hers, crushing her beneath his weight, grinding himself against her. She moaned within his mouth, and pulled her lips from his. "I want you," she whispered heavily.

"I know," he whispered back with a smirk.

"No, I mean it. I want you, Jareth."

"How do you want me, my little Imp?" he taunted, sliding his fingers to her wet spot. "Do you want my kisses, perhaps? My touch stroking and gliding within you?"

"Yes," she breathed into his ear, holding him tightly to her, grinding her hips against the arousing motions of his fingers. "Yes…" she cried out in pleasure as he brought her to climax.

XxXxX

Seph and Heidi leisurely strolled through the gardens, enjoying each others company in silence. They paused briefly to watch some of Sarah's elementals for a moment, laughing as the tiny things began to bump into each other as though in confusion.

"Someone's having a good time," Heidi commented lightly, Seph chuckled in agreement.

They continued their walk hand in hand, both of them absorbed in their own thoughts as they followed the garden path. Heidi had never met anyone like Seph before. She like being around him, he made her feel safe, he made her laugh, and she never tired of having him near her. But, she wasn't sure if he really cared about her, what if he was just playing the field? He often made promises about protecting her forever. In fact, all his promises were forever. But, what if he said that to everyone, about anything? All she knew was that she had never felt this way towards anyone before in her life. She wanted to spend forever with him, she wanted to go on adventures as he promised, and sail on a ship with billowing sails and him as her pirate captain. But, what if he really didn't want her?

Seph never had to be so gentle with a woman before, he never cared enough to want to try. But, he knew of the past Heidi was burdened with, and was both surprised and delighted when she had taken advantage of every opportunity to touch him. She had boldly asked him to hold her while she slept in the healing chambers, often trailing her fingertips up and down his arm long after she'd fallen asleep. Then, once while becoming excited she had thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him exuberantly, an affection that she has repeated more than once. An affection that overwhelmed him completely.

Her spirit was enormous, and to hear her laugh was like the sweet siren of a sea nymph, alluring and enchanting. He was sure she felt as enamored with him as he did her, but was that because he had defended her, or because she too wanted to be together forever? He'd already lost himself to her, and there was nothing he could do if she decided not to stay with him in the Underground. It burned deep in his heart to not know, but for the first time in his existence, he didn't have the courage to ask.

"The Lady Sarah seems well suited for King Jareth," he commented, suddenly at a lost for something to say.

"You sound surprised," Heidi replied easily, looking up at him.

"I am," he admitted. "As is half the people of the Underground. She is very defiant and strong willed, yet conforms to his majesty's authority favorably."

"You're kidding me, right?" Heidi laughed. "Did you not notice the torrential storm that nearly flooded this place? You just wait till until he really pisses her off, then you'll see how much she conforms to his authority." She looked over at him. "I personally don't like being in the same room when that happens, you've never seen the kind of temper Sarah Williams possesses, and that was before she had magic at her fingertips."

"No, I don't think I'd like to witness that," he smirked over at her, his silver eyes glinting in the dimness of night. "But I've seen the kind of temper you possess. I found it very amusing to watch you when you were trying to command the goblins earlier today."

"Oh, that," she mumbled, diverting her gaze with a frown. "Those little demons wouldn't listen to anything I said to them!" she stated with renewed agitation.

"There is such fire within you," he remarked softly, pausing their walk to turn and cup her face with his hands. "Such passion and determination. I admire that about you. I find myself lost when I look into your blue eyes." He leaned closer, his breath fanning her face. "I don't want to live without you."

"I don't think I can stay after this is all over," she whispered, her eyes half closed in hopes that he would kiss her.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"I think I would, yea. Because right now you are my protector, and I like how that makes me feel."

"Would you stay with me forever?" he dared to ask within a whispered breath.

"Do you really love me, Seph? Or am I just something new, something different that you've never had before?"

His eyes reflected the hurt he felt at her question. "I've loved you the moment I laid my eyes upon you. When I held you in my arms that day, it took all I had within me to let you go so Amelia could heal you. I pledged myself to you. To protect you, to keep you safe, and to provide for you. I've given you my heart, Heidi. Please, tell me that you feel the same."

"I think that I love you, Seph, but… I honestly don't know. There's this feeling that burns inside me whenever you look at me a certain way, whenever you touch me, whenever you whisper in my ear." She reached up to stroke his shoulder length hair with fascination. "I thought it was lust at first, but it's deeper than that, it's a need to be near you, to have you always in my sight, and knowing that you will come back to me when we are separated for small amounts of time. If that's what you feel, too, then yes, I love you, and I want to stay here with you forever."

"I will treasure you till my dying breath," he vowed sincerely, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"That's a long time," she breathed, hot tears of emotions slipped past her lashes to silently slide down her cheeks. "Specially with you being immortal," she added with a weak smile.

Suddenly the whirlwinds whipped about them erratically, thunder shook the ground, and lightening streaked the skies in colors of blue and purple. And then the down pour started.

"I've never known the labyrinth to have such severe weather as this," Seph commented, glancing briefly into the night.

"This is how his majesty makes Sarah feel," Heidi told him knowingly, shouting above the winds while huddling closer within his embrace as the rain pelted down upon them.

"It doesn't seem to be a good feeling, if you ask me," Seph shouted back, moving Heidi back against a wall that hadn't been there a moment before to cover her better. She looked up at him, both of them already soaked to the bone. His hair hung down over half his face, streamlets of rain dripping from the strands, her hair plastered to her head. She blinked through the rain to stare at him, feeling warm and secure just by having him hold her.

"It's how you make me feel, too," she told him in a normal voice, not expecting him to hear her. But he looked down at her curiously before a pained expression etched upon his features. "It's not a bad feeling, Seph," she elaborated with a smile. "Just confusing, and wonderful, and torturous all at the same time." She buried her chilled fingers into the loose folds of his shirt at his chest. "Like right now I feel anxious and giddy at the same time just because you are so close to me. I feel a burning heat deep in my gut because your arms hold me just right, and my heart is hammering in my chest so hard that I can hardly breath. I want you to kiss me, but I'm not sure if you will, so I feel disappointment for something that hasn't even happened yet."

"Feelings such as those would definitely cause a storm such as this, if you controlled the elements," Seph stated agreeably. He leaned closer to her, his lips a mere breath from hers. "Allow me to dissipate your feeling of disappointment, my Lady, because I couldn't bear it if I were the cause of such turmoil within you."

He tilted his head slightly and met her waiting lips with his. The rain poured down upon them unnoticed as he moved his mouth over hers. He groaned deep in his throat when she slipped her tongue past his teeth to taste and explore freely. He grabbed her in a firmer embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands roved her back with an urgent need to feel every part of her.

A bolt of lightening sliced though the darkness, crackling and sizzling, not far from where the pair huddled together in their impassioned embrace. "I think we should go back inside," Heidi remarked, breaking their kiss to come up for air.

"Have I offended you with my forwardness?" Seph asked in a worried tone.

"No," she laughed lightly, reaching out to wipe the water from his face. "I just don't want to get struck by lightening." She let her gaze shift past his shoulder. Seph followed her line of sight, turning his head to look behind himself, and saw the smoldering smoke from a split tree.

"Oh," he chuckled, looking back at her, touching his forehead to hers with a devilish grin. "I wasn't even aware of that happening."

Without further conversation they hurriedly ran back to the castle doors, and into the dry safety within. Heidi held onto his hand when he would have let go, and lead him towards the stone steps with a smirk on her lips, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I think I need to stay with you tonight," she stated in a suggestive tone. "I'm terribly afraid of the dark, you know, and I need a strong and fearless rogue such as yourself to protect me."

"And who would protect you from this rogue, my Lady?" he asked with a grin. He liked it when she played a game such as this. Praising him while being coy and flirtatious.

"I won't need protection from my rogue, Sir," she replied coyly. "I willing place myself into his capable hands, forever."

Seph moaned in response and pulled her roughly against his chest. "You have no idea what you just promised me, Heidi."

"I know exactly what I have just promised you." she informed him smartly.

His lips crushed hers heatedly, her fiery response causing him to lose all coherent thought. Somehow, though neither of them could recall how, they had made their way to Seph's chambers.

"Did you use magic?" Heidi asked, realizing that he was pressing her back against the door to his rooms.

"I don't possess that kind of magic," he told her breathlessly.

"Maybe you just don't know what you're capable of," Heidi teased, kicking the door open with her foot while pulling him into the room as she stepped through the doorway backwards.

"Maybe someone looked upon us favorably," he countered, taking her in his arms as he kicked the door closed with the heel of his boot.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Really, Husband," the High Queen announced stepping from her bower into the larger space of their private chambers. "Staring at the looking well so often is going to make you miserable."

"It's just as you had predicted," he commented with a touch of awe in his voice. "The injured mortal has just pledged herself to her guardian," he added, meeting his wife's eyes evenly. "He will attempt to get her with child, you say?"

"It's only one of many visions I've had, Lorne," she replied in a soft tone. "But, as Seph has never shown such an interest in another before, he will do whatever is in his power for the girl to be granted passage in the Underground."

The High King frowned thoughtfully. "It's all the Goblin King's fault," he grumbled, unseeingly glancing to the floor.

"There is no blame, Lorne. You know that," she stated in a pleasing voice. "It had been written long before you were king of a mortal made queen in our world." She walked over to him, placing her palm on his cheek. "I find it all exciting, don't you? The mortals are strong women, they will bring new life to our stale and boring existence."

"There is something else that has occurred," he informed her in a diplomatic tone. "A wished away child of the Aboveground has made his lifelong wish this day."

"Oh, that is wonderful!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together with joy. Then let her smile slowly fade from her features. "Why are you not excited?" she asked with confusion. "A lifelong wish has not been requested for a very long time, it must be celebrated."

"This lifelong wish involves the keeping of Lady Sarah's maid in waiting."

"The one who wishes to return home, yet refuses to leave her friends?" the Queen asked with anxiety.

"Indeed, the very one," he answered tiredly.

"Oh, my," she fretted. "What are we to do? A lifelong wish can not be refused, it is the wished away's right. A wish for a wish! It is so written!"

"Calm yourself, my wife," he soothed, placing his hands upon her shoulders. "There may be a way to satisfy both parties in this ordeal." He smiled suddenly as a plan formed in his mind.

"Oh, no," the queen voiced, seeing the look on her husband's face. "You can't force the girl to remain here," she reminded him.

"Indeed, I cannot," he smiled.

"You also cannot refuse a lifelong wish."

"Indeed, I cannot." He agreed again.

"I am certain that I don't want to know what you have planned, my husband," she whispered, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Ah, but my lovely wife, this will be so very exciting!" he responded with a broad smile.

XxXxX

The past several days had presented pleasant afternoons and stormy evenings in the Labyrinth Kingdom. The three mortal women had spent most of their time away from each other for various reasons. One being that Sarah continually had strange urges to wander the labyrinth, touching this, healing that with her magical gifts. She had become more adept at controlling her tiny elementals, that continuously grew in number if not size, while they spun and floated haphazardly all over the kingdom. Jareth hadn't complained, as of yet, for the minor disturbances they caused the inhabitants, so Sarah let them roam freely.

Jareth was pleased beyond words at Sarah's adjustment to his kingdom, to her gifts, and more specifically, to the attention she bestowed upon him at any given moment. On one occasion a sudden afternoon storm had breezed through the labyrinth after Sarah had discovered that she had the power to make Jareth feel extremely amorous from a short distance. He had, in turn, given her a dose of her own medicine, by a three fold, making her cry out passionately before nearly collapsing on weakened knees. No one who had been present was aware of what had actually happened to Sarah, and she hadn't been forthcoming with an explanation except to mumble something about 'being more careful with that particular gift'.

Heidi and Seph, although they were sociable enough, had developed the adept ability to simply disappear for indiscernible amounts of time. No one bothered to question them since it was obvious that they vied for as much privacy as they could get. Sarah thought it was wonderful to see her friend laughing and enjoying herself in Seph's company, if anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Heidi. Sarah just hoped that the High King will grant Heidi permission to remain in the Underground.

Gail had taken a sudden interest in the habits and lifestyles of the goblin community and, as long as Jareth was with Sarah, she was often found in the city, sometimes inebriated on goblin ale singing some silly song about the second star on the right. Sarah had been concerned about Gail's bouts of depression, but Jareth reassured her that the girl was being watched closely and that no one would let anything happen to her. Sarah still worried for her friend, but was comforted that she wasn't truly left alone.

One morning Sarah was feeling somewhat nostalgic, it had been days since she had spent any real time with her friends. Jareth had instantly sent a goblin messenger to the others that there would be a mandatory gathering in the gardens for a picnic that afternoon. Once everyone was settled on an oversized blanket, and food had been served on several platters, it became apparent that Sarah hadn't been the only who had missed her friends as the women laughed and chatted amongst themselves animatedly.

"Have you actually explored this castle?" Heidi asked her friends, her eyes alit with a happiness that hadn't been there before. "We must have gotten lost at least a dozen times!" she continued, settling comfortably between Seph's knees to use his chest for support.

"I'm sure that wasn't always by accident," Gail voiced airily, grinning as she took some slices of cheese with a piece of bread.

"I don't know," Sarah chimed in thoughtfully, leaning back against Jareth's chest, resting her elbows on his bent knees with a glass of wine in one hand, a hunk of cheese in the other. "It's not hard to get lost in there at all. I've had to wait for Jareth to find me more than once."

"Oh, and I'm sure you had to wait a long time, too," Heidi joked in a cynical tone. Sarah smiled knowingly, shrugging her shoulders before taking a bite of cheese.

"At least she doesn't lose her bloomers, like some people I know," Gail chided playfully, giving Heidi a sidelong glance.

Heidi started laughing, leaving Seph uncomfortable at such personal information being known openly. "Oh my god, how did you know about that?"

"One of the goblins found them," Gail replied, starting to laugh. "He wore them for three days before I could get them away from him."

"I don't recall seeing any of my goblins in women's clothing recently," Jareth remarked thoughtfully.

"I made him stay in my room," Gail clarified.

"Oh no," Sarah quipped, tilting her face back to look up at Jareth. "Now you've done it. She's aiding in the delinquency of goblins."

"Well, that just goes to show what you know," Gail quipped facetiously. "None of you even noticed that I've been wearing dresses occasionally."

"I have too noticed," Sarah replied, slightly defensive. "I just didn't think I needed to comment on it."

"It was hard not to notice with you swishing your skirts around like Julie Andrews on a mountain when you walked!" Heidi added laughingly. "What made you change your mind about wearing dresses, anyway?"

"The goblins showed me how to put them on correctly!" she answered, sounding just a little put out.

"Well, good for the goblins!" Heidi exclaimed, the others laughing under their breaths. "They have better fashion sense than you ever did, too!"

"Shove it, Heidi," Gail grumbled.

"I think your dresses are lovely," Seph complimented, feeling poorly on the young woman's behalf.

"Thank you," Gail replied, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Suck up," Heidi accused him with a chuckle. Heidi tossed a grape into the air to catch it in her mouth, only to have tossed it too high and Seph catching it instead.

"Oh dear," Jareth voiced, causing everyone to look at him. "Goblin Girl, you've forgotten to accessorize." Pointedly glancing at her unarmed hip.

"I didn't think I had to," she replied honestly. "I mean, you're here, and Seph. What use would I be if both of you were over powered?"

"You feel I'm not worthy to defend?" Jareth questioned.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant at all. It's just that you wouldn't need '_me_' to defend you. You're the king, and powerful. I couldn't do anything useful."

"You sorely underestimate your own skills." Jareth remarked evenly. "I expect you to be armed at all times while outside the castle walls, inside as well since you've overcome your fear of my goblins. They are no longer in danger of you."

"Yes, your Majesty," she stated humbly with a bowed head.

"Seph," Jareth addressed. "Why not spar with the girl. Show her a few of your unique techniques."

"As you wish," he agreed readily, separating himself from Heidi to stand. Gail was about to comment that she didn't have her sword, which is what had started the whole conversation, when it suddenly appeared on her pants clad lap.

"And perhaps Goblin Girl will show you points from her own unique style." Jareth suggested pointedly, looking directly at Gail.

"What if I hurt him?" she fretted, rising to her feet with her sword in hand. "I've never sparred with a sharpened sword before."

"What else would you spar with?" Jareth asked with a perplexed expression, Seph looking on curiously.

"We use sparing sticks, or blunt swords, so nobody gets hurt," she answered, stepping into the open space Seph had chosen for sparing, then faced Jareth once more. "Well, it reduces injuries, anyway," she added with a shrug.

Jareth and Seph shared a quizzical glance with each other before Seph shrugged and drew his sword. "I wouldn't worry about that here, Gail," Jareth directed, actually using her given name for once. "Seph will simply have to be quicker than your sword," he stated nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, Gail," Seph reiterated, swinging his sword in his hand, switching off to the other hand to limber up. "Well take it slow at first."

Gail nodded, swinging her own sword in the same fashion Seph was his, noticing the approving expression on his face just before he came at her with a full down swing. She parried, and stepped back while in a spin to block his predicted next strike. "You call that taking it slow?!" she exclaimed.

Seph smiled, then continued coming at her with various moves to see how skilled she really was. After a few moments he stepped back out of her range and singled for a halt. "That, is the most impressive swordsmanship I've seen in a long time," Seph commended. "Your skills are adeptly fine tuned, my lady," he added. "However, allow me to show you how to improve on a few things, and I'm also interested in that one counter swing you did to block my upward attack. That was most interesting, and I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yea, I liked that feigning thing you did," she replied. "I'd like to know how to counter that one. I almost lost hold of my sword completely."

"That one is usually projected with the aid of magic, which I hadn't used while we sparred. Would you like for me to show you the full effect of it?"

"Yes, I would," Gail responded, completely taken in by his skill as a swordsman. She copied and memorized everything Seph was willing to teach her. She was especially fascinated with the feigned magical move and asked him to repeated it again and again until she was finally able to master defending herself against it.

"She's very driven when it comes to swords play," Jareth commented with high regard.

"She's been sparring with the goblins too," Heidi mentioned in a quiet voice. "She's scared to death that Marcus will show up when you or Seph aren't around, and she won't be able to stop him."

"I fear she would be right," Jareth confided in a low voice. "It will take more than skill to defeat the likes of that one. After escaping the High Castle itself, no one is certain of what he's capable of."

"But you can stop him, right?" Sarah asked, twisting within his loose embrace sideways to look back and up at him hopefully.

Jareth had never seen that look in her eyes before, complete trust and admiration. He had truly convinced her that he could do anything, that he was all powerful, and it clearly showed in her eyes at that moment. "I'm not feared for my handsome looks, My Little Imp," he smirked. "Though, they too have caused some to fall at my feet."

"You are completely incorrigible, you know that!" Sarah chastised, playfully nudging at his chest before turning to resettle her back against him. Jareth's smirk faded slowly as he met Heidi's watchful gaze over Sarah's head. Heidi looked away quickly, bowing her head while fixing the hem of her skirt with idle fingers.

"Can we sit down for a minute?" Gail asked Seph breathlessly, wiping her brow with the sleeve of her shirt. She was glad she'd worn her pants outfit to the picnic after all. There was no way she would have been able to learn that feigned move while wearing a skirt.

"Of course," Seph conceded, bowing towards her before stepping from their sparring area. Gail inclined her head in response, then promptly plopped herself to the ground where she stood.

"Out of shape, Gail?" Heidi taunted laughingly as Seph rejoined her, sitting by her side. She scooted closer to him, grateful for Seph being there after seeing the look in the king's eyes about Marcus. Heidi had a feeling that it was going to take both men to defeat that piece of scum. But, she was confident that they would succeed, of that she was certain.

"Just a little, it seems," Gail replied, panting. "Though I'm not used to sparring with a man built like Seph who doesn't hold back his attacks, either."

"Should I tell her that I was holding back?" Seph asked Heidi in a stage whisper.

Sarah shifted between Jareth's knees, pressing her backside up against him teasingly. "You're playing with fire, Imp," Jareth warned close to Sarah's ear, his arms tightening around her from behind. She grinned conspiratorially, leaning her head back against his shoulder as his arms embraced her.

"I'm not sure what you mean, my king," she replied in a mischievously innocent voice. "Have I done something to '_disturb_' you?" Without a word of warning Jareth magically whisked himself and Sarah away from the others to be alone.

"That is an amazing gift," Seph remarked with awe at the sudden empty spot to their left.

"You mean you can't do that?" Gail asked with surprise.

"No," Seph answered in a disappointed tone, then looked down at Heidi. "We must have been carried by Lady Sarah's magic that night, I'm sorry I can't whisk you away like the king can your friend."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Gail commented cynically. "The two of you can disappear just fine when you want to."

Seph and Heidi smiled conspiratorially at each other as Seph bent his head to bring their lips together for an impassioned kiss. Gail rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"I'm going to head for the city," Gail announced after a few minutes of listening to the couple lying in the grass, barely surfacing for air between their kisses. She picked up her sword and realized that she didn't have her sheath. Shrugging, she simply carried it as she made her way through the castle gardens towards the goblin city.

Jareth and Sarah reappeared on the embankment by the crystalline pool, Jareth held Sarah tightly until she had her footing. "You know very well what effect you have on me, My Defiant One," he told her with an uplift in his voice.

Sarah smiled and turned around in his embrace to wrap her arms around his neck. "I just wanted to be alone with you."

"You could have simply asked."

"Is that a complaint?" she asked with a quirked brow, pressing herself to rub against him provocatively. "I thought you liked the way I make you feel."

"Your cruelty knows no bounds, Sarah, to provoke me when I can't truly fulfill the need you insight within me."

"Remind me again why you won't take me, Jareth," she stated, teasing his senses with her tongue flicking at the bare skin on his chest. "I've begged you more than once to not stop, I've got this burning desire within me that won't be sated with the other ways you have pleased me. I want you, Jareth. You told me you'd wait until I was ready, until I asked for you, and you still deny me, why?"

"Because you are not ready, Sarah," he replied, his voice full of strained anguish. "Your desires are equal to my own, but… you're not ready to become my queen, and I will make you my queen before I make you my wife."

"I still don't understand why," she implored. "Is it because of the nightmares? Are they the reason I can't be your queen yet?"

He cupped her face in loving hands to stare at her with heartfelt eyes. "You shouldn't continue to suffer those night terrors," he explained. "That you continue to do so tells me that you are not yet ready to accept me." He tenderly kissed her then pulled back. "I'll have you when you're ready to have me."

He lifted his head suddenly, as though catching a sound in the breeze. "Something's wrong in the castle," he told her, peering into the forest unseeingly. "Remain here, you'll be safe within your own magic." With that said he vanished, leaving her alone to feel hurt and abandoned for something she had no control over.

She didn't know why she still had her nightmares. She wasn't even sure when she had fallen in love with Jareth, but those dreams tore her apart more than they ever had before. Most nights Jareth simply gave her what he called a sleepless dream, which allowed her to rest peacefully, but it's not as replenishing to the mind as regular sleep.

She thought that maybe he wouldn't go all the way with her until she spoke certain words, and had spent the better part of three days consecutively rattling off random phrases at him until he told her to stop. She knew it was unfair for her to be so impatient for him to make her his queen when he had waited for her for so long. But she thought that this was the moment he had been waiting for, and wasn't sure how to feel about his reluctance.

She wiped at a tear on her cheek, then froze as a feeling of unease washed over her. It must have been the same feeling that Jareth had picked up on moments before. Knowing that he would be pissed if she didn't listen to his command to stay put, she began the small trek back to the castle, the impending feeling of wrongness grew as she went along, making her quicken her steps.

Thunder rolled in the immediate area as her fear manifested into a maelstrom.

XxXxX

Jareth appeared in his throne room where everything seemed to be normal. Goblins were helping themselves to some ale, others sang a popular goblin tune, while a few more played games with bits of straw and a chicken. Yes, it all seemed normal for the throne room in the castle beyond the goblin city, normal that was until Sarah and her friends had come to the labyrinth. Since their arrival the chickens had been removed from the castle and kept out side, and the goblins had taken to singing Aboveground nursery rhymes, something a stranger wouldn't know. Add that to Goblin Girl spending most of her time in the city recently, the castle itself was usually near empty.

Jareth cast a wary glance upon one figure in particular, a goblin it seemed to be, but showed no characteristics of a true goblin in any way. "You've signed your fate by coming here, Marcus," Jareth stated in a confident tone. The false images of goblins, ale, and chickens suddenly vanished to leave one figure to stand tall on the opposite side of the room.

"You would see it that way, Goblin King," Marcus responded just as confident. "If not for you that troublesome mortal would have continued to serve me, providing so many creature with entertainment, adding fresh blood to this sterile world of ours." He chuckled without humor, diverting his gaze briefly with unfocused eyes. "You should have taken your mortal pet's advice and contained me when you had the chance." His eyes leveled on Jareth, turning black with malice. "Now, not only will a great king fall, but I will have three females for my pleasures, instead of only one."

"You think too highly of yourself, Marcus," Jareth relied, fighting to keep his inner emotions in check despite the rage that flooded his entire being at the mention of Sarah being enslaved, and remained focused on his adversary with intent eyes.

"You sorely underestimate my true potential," Marcus stated, a pleased sneer crossing his lips.

Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, Marcus was behind the Goblin King with a forged dagger in his hand, thrusting the blade into Jareth's side just below his armored vest. Jareth had anticipated the move, but hadn't calculated Marcus' speed correctly. In one fluid movement Jareth stepped to the side, turning on his heel with his own sword magically in his hand to clash metal with Marcus' sword that had appeared out of thin air. The dagger dropped to the stone with a resounding clank, shining crimson with the King's blood.

XxXxX

Every goblin within the city suddenly froze in place, their eyes fearfully looking up towards the castle with confusion.

"What is it?" Gail asked, an inner feeling of dread washing over her.

"Danger," the servant goblin answered. "The king is in danger."

Gail was instantly on her feet with her sword in hand. She raced through the city, up the short bridge, and into the main entrance hall of the castle. She paused for only an instant to let her eyes adjust to the inner dimness, then continued on to the throne room only to witness multiple figures of Marcus attacking the king all at once. The king was fighting valiantly, though it was obviously a losing battle against so many as Gail stared wide eyed in shock.

Then she did what came natural to her. She screamed. She screamed long, loud, and hard, distracting Marcus from making a fatal blow upon the king. She screamed in a pitch that only a goblin would understand to mean something. Gail had called the goblin army, because goblins stay together and protect each other. After all the air was expelled from her lungs, she filled them with a great breath then charged at Marcus with amber eyes full of determination.

"Get away from my king, you piece of shit!"

Marcus laughed, but stepped from the fallen king to meet her careless challenge just as the room magically filled with goblins, armed and ready for battle. Without warning they viciously attacked every image of Marcus they laid their eyes upon with blood curdling bellows of war.

Within minutes the false images of Marcus fell from sight while Gail homed in on the true form of Marcus, following his movements as he magically flitted from place to place in an attempt to reach the fallen king to finish him off. Gail rushed through the frenzied battle of swords and axes to reach the king first, raising her sword with anticipated preparation just as Marcus appeared before her.

She lunged at him with sure footedness, her sword catching him in the shoulder, spilling blood that appeared black as ink as it seeped into his black shirt. He'd been caught unawares by this mortal girl, for the second, and last, time! He thought she'd been detained in the ongoing fight, leaving him an open opportunity to finish killing the Goblin King.

Her mark had been true enough to break his concentration, unknowingly stabbing him in an already open wound by the Goblin King himself. Marcus leveled his sword at her, all the other images of him vanishing under the attack of the goblins. Gail poised herself, her sword level, her hands and arm steady as she met his gaze with steely eyes.

"You can't defeat me, mortal," he gloated arrogantly, using magic to appear as though he had advanced upon her so she would lunge forward and be vulnerable to his true thrust.

"You talk too much!" she spat, moving as though she was falling for his feigned motion, then counter attacked by dodging to the side, spinning with momentum around his forward thrust, and brought her sword sharply across his the width of his back. Surprise clearly etched his face as he stumbled forward, turning around to see her ready and poised once more while his upper body burned with his bleeding wounds.

XxXxX

Bells rang the alarm as goblins ran in and out of the castle in confusion. The skies darkened above and around the castle, winds ripped through the city unmercifully causing goblins to run for safety. Heavy rains began to fall upon the castle, seemingly an omen of doom.

Seph and Heidi look around with confusion at first, both of them getting to their feet. "Something's wrong," Seph stated, both of them hearing the loud tolls of a bell. "That's the warning bells in the city."

"But the storm is coming from that way," Heidi pointed out, then met Seph's worried gaze with her own. "This isn't right," Heidi fretted. "Sarah wouldn't cause this bad of a storm, not from two separate directions!"

"You go that way!" Seph yelled, sprinting towards the castle while pointing towards the forest. "Find Sarah and keep her out of the castle! It has to be Marcus!"

Heidi ran in the direction Seph had pointed in for all she was worth, fear and anger spurring her onward as she ran into the oncoming maelstrom.

XxXxX

Marcus pivoted and made another unexpected move, throwing Gail off balance when her swinging arm missed it's target. He was behind her in a flash with his left arm around her waist, his right holding the forgotten dagger at her throat. "As I've said, you cannot defeat me, mortal." He hissed in her ear, putting pressure on the skin at her throat with the blade.

Gail forcibly slammed her head backwards, banging him square in his nose. He cried out in pain and lost his grip of her for a fleeting moment before grabbing her roughly once more. "Bitch!" he spat, slamming the handle of the dagger to the side of her head, rendering her unconscious to slip to the floor in a crumpled heap. "I'll enjoy you piece by piece soon enough," he sneered down at her, bending over to retrieve her sword.

"I don't think so, Marcus."

Marcus whipped his body up straight while spinning around at the masculine voice, mistaking it as the Goblin King's until what could only have been a fist slammed into his face with enough force to knock him to the floor next to Gail.

"You're not getting away this time, Marcus," Seph vowed in an even tone.

"Damn this kingdom!" Marcus cursed, having had enough of being stabbed, kicked, bit, and bashed in the face, twice!

"Move Goblin Girl and surround this room," Seph commanded the few remaining goblins. "This bastard doesn't leave here alive," he added in a deep voice full of conviction. He unsheathed his sword, swinging it adeptly in his hand to limber up his fingers, before leveling it at Marcus as he rose to his feet. "Let's Dance."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter contains violently graphic material, if you are squeamish about blood being spilled then don't read. If you love it when the bad guy gets his just rewards, then read on.**

**AWAKEN MY LOVE ~ CHAPTER TWELVE**

All hell was breaking loose and Sarah was nowhere close to the castle. The feeling of dread had magnified so greatly that she had been incapable of moving at all for several minutes. Then a sudden pain consumed her entire body, dropping her to her knees. She stared at the ground on hands and knees, her fingers clawed the dirt as her entire body began to tremble, her breaths coming out in short gasps. It felt as though she were being ripped open from the inside, and had no idea what was causing it.

The wind became stronger, battering her from all sides, the heavy rain began to pelt painfully upon her skin. Slowly, she raised her face to the skies and screamed in terrified agony. This wasn't her doing, she wasn't controlling this! This, was her nightmare playing out for real!

"Jareth!" she screamed, fear and determination giving her strength to push herself from the ground. With her mind once again focused, she commanded clusters of her elementals to carry her to the castle. They swarmed around her, lifting her slightly off the ground, while protecting her from the destructive wind tunneling around her. Before she knew it, she stood in front of the castle, with black clouds looming overhead, the rain hurtful in its ferocity. She grabbed her skirts and ran across the bridge, entering the castle with her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

Sarah stopped just inside the throne room to search frantically for Jareth. She saw Seph fighting with Marcus on the far side of the room, looking as though he had the upper hand in the battle. Scanning the room to the other side, she saw Gail slowly rising into a lopsided sitting position on the stone floor, holding her head in confusion while goblins surrounded her protectively. Then Sarah noticed the Goblin King's prone body also within the protective circle of goblins.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed, projecting her body forward before she even realized that she had moved.

"My Lady! No!" Seph cried out in warning, the distraction costing him the edge he had had over Marcus. Marcus twisted bodily, unlocking their clasped swords to deliver Seph a powerful blow to the head with the hilt of his dagger. He then turned and calmly walked away as Seph slumped unconscious to the floor.

Sarah dropped painfully to her knees next to Jareth, calling his name over and over through tears of fear and anguish. She felt the stickiness of blood in his shirt under his armor when she lifted his shoulders from the floor to her lap, his head lolling limply to one side.

"NO!" Sarah wailed heart wrenchingly, hugging him tightly to her breast. She wailed wracking sobs at the nightmare that was unfolding around her. "Jareth, no!" she bawled. "You can't…" Her throat constricted to the point of speechlessness, the only sound emanating from her were the choked wails of heartbreak.

"How easily the mighty fall," Marcus sneered, approaching Sarah with slow, confident strides. He wasn't going to be caught unawares again. This time he would make quick work of all of them and be done with this kingdom once and for all! "You weren't supposed to fall in love with him, you stupid bitch!" he informed her with suppressed anger, holding a bloody hand at his side from his wounds. "I gave you those nightmares so you'd stay away from him! You were supposed to '_fear_' him, you imbecile! You were supposed to think '_he_' caused you those terrors!"

Marcus loomed directly over Sarah, noticing how the other girl searched for her weapon with her eyes, the small horde of goblins ready to attack him at any moment. "You were supposed to weaken him with your ongoing rejections!" he continued, bending down over her to grab a fistful of her hair while sneering in her ear. "But it matters not, you already know how this dream ends, don't you?"

Sarah hadn't heard most of what Marcus had said, his voice nothing but a droning sound from far away as she cried into Jareth's hair. Then Marcus grabbed her by the back of her head, and she heard his words clearly, her mind filling her in on what he had said previously. Then, a numbing calm washed over her like warm water, giving her focus for what must be done. She gently placed Jareth's head back to the stone floor, then slowly rose to her full height, turning to face Marcus as he stood along with her, releasing his hold of her hair.

"You did this," she whispered in an empty voice. "You caused all of this… this pain, this…" She choked, her tears freely fell from unseeing eyes. "…death."

Hundreds upon hundreds of Sarah's tiny elementals suddenly burst into the room through the open archways, swirling and twirling around the room like little spinning tops. Marcus threw his head back and laughed at the absurdity of her trying to use such pitiful magic against him. "This is how you think to stop me?" he laughed at her. "I have defeated your powerful king, and you want to mess up my hair?" He roared with laughter at the ridiculousness that she thought she could stop him when stronger powers than hers had failed.

Sarah inwardly built up her power, her hatred, her anger, her pain into an all consuming storm that infiltrated within the room. The elementals began to merge with one another, creating a much larger and more formidable force that gave Marcus pause in mid laugh. Before he realized the danger he had instigated, the twisting winds struck at him unmercifully, knocking him off his feet to slam back against the stone wall.

Lightening illuminated the room from the now massive force of energy. Rain cascaded from within the dark bilious clouds, drenching Marcus within seconds. With a fixed stare, Sarah used her force of water and ice to freeze Marcus to the very wall by his limbs. She stepped towards him with her darkened eyes leveled on him unblinkingly. Her miniature twisters swarmed around Marcus like bees, ripping at his clothes with destructive ferocity. Marcus screamed in pain as the elements bit at the flesh on his chest, neck and face, searing his body with both fire and ice.

XxXxX

Heidi nearly staggered into the throne room, her lungs burned from breathing heavily, her arms and face bruised from the malicious storm outside that had suddenly dissipated into a blue cloudless sky just as she entered the castle. She knew she had been going the wrong way in search of Sarah when the maelstrom she was heading into suddenly passed over her in the direction of the castle. Without another thought, Heidi had turned on her heels and ran for all she was worth to follow it, somehow knowing that Sarah was in its midst.

Bent in half with her hands on her knees, Heidi panted heavily to catch her breath, only raising her head at the masculine scream of agony that echoed in the room. Her shortness of breath and pounding heart were forgotten as she bore witness to what Sarah was doing to her old nemesis. She stood frozen in place, her eyes glued to the horrific sight of Sarah's elementals tearing at Marcus' flesh bit by bit. Something deep within Heidi became at peace as Marcus' blood ran down his tortured body in little rivulets. She felt an inner part of herself sigh with contentment as he screamed in anguish, and a very small smile crinkled the corners of her mouth.

Lightening streaked across the room from nowhere to strike Marcus in the heart. The ice holding him captive cracked as he flailed, bellowing a long drawn out cry of unadulterated pain. Gail turned away from the sight, crawling to Jareth's side. "My Majesty," she cried in a whispered voice, tears streaming down her face as she carefully moved his wind blown hair from his face. "Please, please don't be gone," she pleaded, the blood from her hand smeared on his cheek as she held his face with tender fingers. "We need you. Sarah needs you."

Seph lifted his head from the cold stone, squinting his eyes against the baleful winds that whirled throughout the chamber. Heidi caught the movement from the corner of her eye and ran to Seph as he began to get up. "Where's Marcus?" he asked, facing the opposite side of the room. Heidi clasped her hands onto his forearms and let him lean on her as she helped him to his feet.

"Over there," she answered, jutting her chin behind Seph's back. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision as he turned around, only to stare in fascinated horror at the Lady of the Labyrinth's unbridled fury upon Marcus. "She must be stopped," Seph told Heidi in an astonished yet urgent voice. "She will be condemned if she destroys him."

"I don't think she cares," Heidi replied in a numb tone of voice, gesturing towards Jareth's body with an incline of her head. "The King is…"

"Sarah!" Gail suddenly shouted in exaltation. "Sarah! He's alive! The King is alive!"

Moving as one, Heidi and Seph ran to Jareth's side, Gail moved aside to let Seph get closer to examine him. "He said her name," Gail stated through happy tears. "He called for Sarah."

"She must be stopped!" Seph stressed commandingly, fixing Heidi with an urgent glare from over his shoulder. His eyes softened as quickly as they had hardened. "Heidi, you '_must_' stop her."

Heidi pushed away from Seph's side, turning towards Sarah as her pulse raced. She approached her friend with sudden apprehension, having to turn her head to the side to divert her gaze from Marcus. She'd never seen anything so grotesque before in her life. His entire body was covered in blood, little pieces of his flesh were splattered on the wall behind him, how he was still alive Heidi had no clue. Then, she was suddenly in motion, reaching Sarah within a few brisk strides, her mind set with determination to not let her friend suffer the consequences of what she was doing.

"Sarah!" she called out, grabbing her arm near the elbow. "Sarah, stop! Jareth's alive! He's alive, Sarah!" Heidi shoved at her friend when she got no response from her whatsoever. "Sarah, you gotta stop!" she screamed. "He's not worth it!" Heidi stepped in front of Sarah, not caring if that was a wise decision or not, only to gasp in horror at seeing her black eyes void of all emotion. "Dammit, Sarah!" Heidi screamed with new fear in her voice, forcibly shaking her friend by the shoulders as hot tears streamed from her blue eyes. "Stop it! Stop it, now!"

"She can't hear you," a bold masculine voice stated from off to the side.

Heidi fell back from Sarah as though pushed, turning sideways to see the High King regally standing close by, his army of guards at attention behind him. "The magic has consumed her," he explained calmly. "Her emotions control the elements, but she has lost control of her emotions. Therefore, the elements have taken full control over Lady Sarah."

"You have to stop her!" Heidi pleaded in a panic, taking a step in the High King's direction. "She doesn't know what she's doing! She thinks his Majesty is dead!"

"I am aware of that, child," he responded in a patient tone. He shifted his gaze towards Marcus, and was struck speechless by the force of Sarah's rage, her pure intent for revenge, her ability to manipulate her powers in such a destructive way, focused solely on the one who had caused her pain. "Cease!" The High King commanded in a firm authoritive voice, radiating his own magic into the room. The throne room was suddenly quiet and still as the elements dissipated into harmless wisps of air to evaporate completely.

Sarah slowly turned her head, her eyes glowing like obsidian with the consumption of her magic, and rounded her gaze upon the High King. "He has caused nothing but suffering and pain in both our worlds!" she growled in a blind rage. "Your kind uphold laws for justice to be done, and this is '_my_' justice!" She whipped her attention back to Marcus, lifting her hand to summon another lightening bolt.

The High King also raised a hand, ready to stop her from completely destroying the fae, when Jareth was suddenly behind Sarah, taking hold of her raised hand while wrapping his other arm around her waist. "Let him go, My Defiant One" he whispered weakly into her ear, leaning heavily upon her. "He can't hurt us anymore."

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed with a voice full of emotion, turning fully in his embrace to throw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. "I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you!" She pulled back from him to glare at him with emerald green eyes. "Don't you ever die on me again!" she shouted at him, punching him futilely on his chest. "Never! You hear me! Never die on me again!" She threw her arms around his neck to sob against his skin, squeezing him so tight he could barely draw breath.

The ice that held Marcus to the stone instantly melted away, leaving the barely conscious fae to collapse on the ground. The royal guards seized Marcus immediately, vanishing from sight with a nod from the High King. Lorne looked upon the Lord and Lady of the Labyrinth, thinking how well suited they were for each other. He knew without a doubt that the Goblin King would retaliate just as violently on behalf of this woman. The inner fire she possessed was more than simple defiance. Her passion was more than raw desire, and her loyalty to her king, as well as her disregard for his own authority, was unsurpassed by anything he had ever witnessed with his own eyes. "She is ready to be your queen, Goblin King," he announced in a kind but authoritive voice. "Heal your wounds. We will convene with Counsel in two days time for the official ceremony."

The goblins that had ran in fear tentatively came back inside with fearful curiosity. Heidi joined Seph and Gail to stand off to one side out of the way, finding comfort as Seph wrapped a protective arm around her, though him leaning on her somewhat heavily made her frown up at him questioningly.

"I'll be fine," Seph reassured her in a whispered voice. Heidi wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head upon his chest as they looked over at Sarah and Jareth. Seph turned his head slightly to see Gail standing alone, physically shaking with an ashen pallor in her face. "Gail, come join us. You are not alone here."

Gail glanced at Heidi, licking her lips with uncertainty until Heidi opened an arm out wide for her friend to join them. "Group hug, girlfriend. Get over here!" Heidi semi laughed, squeezing Gail around the shoulders when she came forward to stand with them, Seph using her to lean on with his other arm.

Sarah slightly pulled back from Jareth's chest to look up at him, his hand still at the back of her head. "I'm not ready to be your queen," she whispered up at him. "You said so yourself."

"That was before you defied the very laws of nature," he answered quietly, his eyes gleamed with how much pride, admiration, and love he felt for her. "I heard Marcus lay claim to manipulating your night terrors. You have been ready much longer than I had realized." He leaned forward, touching her forehead with his. "Say your words, Sarah," he instructed, his voice steady, his tone lightly commanding. "Give me your love, your trust, and your loyalty," he swallowed harshly, forcing himself to raise his head and look into her eyes. "Let me rule you forever, and I will be your slave."

Tears streamed down her cheeks of their own accord, her love for him clearly showing in her eyes. She had felt so empty, devastated, out of control, and lost when she thought he had died. He had done what he promised, he waited until she was ready, he gave her time to grow and mature. He showed her what it was like to be by his side, to want him, need him, and love him. She parted her lips, moistening them with the tip of her tongue, and spoke her words.

"You came to me when I called you. You comforted me when I was afraid, and you showed me pleasures I've never known." She paused to take a breath. "You command me with your authority, you rule me with your love, and I am nothing without you. I would give you anything you would ask of me."

"Say your words, Sarah," Jareth repeated with confidence.

"I love you, Jareth, King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth," Sarah announced, her voice becoming steadier as she spoke.

"Say the '_right_' words," Jareth prompted authoritively, growing impatient with her purposeful procrastination.

"You have always ruled over me, even when I denied you that power," she continued slyly, trying to hide a smirk.

"Sarah!" he hissed impatiently. "Just say it!"

She smiled up at him nonplussed. "Jareth, my king, you shall always have power over me." His lips crashed down over hers almost brutally at her finally saying the correct words, both of them embracing each other as they deepened their bonding kiss.

"Took her long enough," Gail remarked snidely.

"I was getting ready to smack her," Heidi added.

"She didn't mention fear," Seph observed. The two women turned to glare at him. "What?" he asked innocently, looking from one female to the other. "That is part of the vows," he insisted. "Love me, fear me, and…"

"I wouldn't finish that, if I were you," Heidi warned in a menacing tone.

"Besides," Gail stated informatively. "She fears him. Not as much as most of us, but she definitely fears him."

"Yea," Heidi agreed, looking back at the couple of discussion. "And after what she just did to Marcus, I think he'd be wise to fear her just a little bit, too."

"She can't hurt him with her magic," Seph informed them simply.

"Oh, that's right," Heidi remarked with heavy sarcasm, looking up at his face. "You were unconscious for the torturing of the evil villain, weren't you?"

Seph chuckled, knowing that Heidi meant no true malice with her sharp tongue. "I managed to witness enough, my Lady. But you misunderstand the power of words. Lady Sarah has just given King Jareth complete power over her. Which makes him immune to her magic."

"Oh, she's not going to like that," Heidi commented, Gail shaking her head with agreement.

"If I may intercede for but a moment," the High King announced authoritively, reminding the couple of his presence. Sarah and Jareth broke off their kiss and turned their attentions to their Sovereign. "I would expect you both to adhere to traditions while attending my court," he dictated firmly. "If that is at all possible for you both, that is," he added in a murmured, disgruntled tone. He cleared the frown from his features, raising his chin regally to look down his nose upon them. "None the less, as High King of the Underground, and all the kingdoms within, I hereby recognize Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth, as Queen to Jareth, Lord of the Labyrinth and Goblin King to the Goblin City."

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Heidi whispered under her breath.

"I am '_not_' writing all of that on the invitations," Gail remarked decisively, folding her arms with finality.

"My Majesty," Sarah addressed the High King, her tone full of hesitation as she half turned to face him. "I'm not sure what happened to me, but…"

The High King raised a hand to silence her, a pleasant expression on his face. "I am fully aware that you are not accustomed to your gifts as of yet, Queen Sarah. Though, I strongly suggest that you do not repeat your actions of this day, you are forgiven of them in this particular circumstance." Lorne shifted his gaze to Jareth as he continued. "Guide her well, Goblin King, she is solely entrusted to you to teach her our ways."

"I have everything well in hand, My Majesty," Jareth replied arrogantly, ignoring the glare that he knew was being projected from his queen.

The High King chuckled with amusement. "Yes, we've seen how you've kept things in hand so far, Goblin King. We shall enjoy keeping a watchful eye in your direction for quite a while." Jareth silently inclined his head slightly as a response while Lorne turned his attention to the small group off to the side. "I expect your entire entourage to accompany you at Counsel, Goblin King. There are other concerns that need addressing."

"As you wish, my Majesty," Jareth replied, sounding tired all of a sudden.

As soon as the High King faded from sight, his personal guards along with him, Jareth sagged heavily upon Sarah's shoulders. "Jareth," Sarah voiced with concern, pushing his hand from his side to replace it with her own over his wound. "Why didn't you have me do this first?" she chastised, feeling the heat of her healing gift surge through her. "Instead of worrying about how much I love you, you should have been worried about how much blood you were losing!"

"Yes, well," he replied in a strained voice. "Propriety before the High King was necessary, if not highly inconvenient."

"Hey," Heidi voiced casually, tapping Sarah on the shoulder. "My Queen," she addressed grinning. "If you have any of that magic to spare, Seph was hurt really bad, too."

"As was Goblin Girl," Jareth added, fixing Gail with a proud gaze. "It will be known throughout the kingdoms of your bravery, Gail."

Gail snorted with embarrassment. "I was scared shitless the whole time."

"Bravery has nothing to do with fear," Jareth commented in a comforting tone. "You faced our foe admirably, and you commanded the goblin army, which is no easy feat."

"You ever run screaming from anything again," Heidi told her boldly, stepping up to Gail directly. "And I'll slap you," she finished, with her hands dramatically on her hips.

Gail laughed at Heidi always threatening to slap everyone when she never does. "My Majesty?" she addressed with a questioning tone, shifting her gaze towards Jareth. "When I saw you fighting Marcus, he had multiple images of himself fighting you all at once. Why didn't you do that, too, so he wouldn't know where you were?"

"I wasn't able to cast that spell," Jareth answered in a stronger voice, being able to stand straight since Sarah had healed the wound in his side. "He wounded me with a forged blade, which weakened my magic as well as my strength."

"Is that why it looked like you were… dead?" Sarah asked, barely able to even say it, although he was alive and standing before her.

"Yes, and I have two other wounds from the same blade that you need to tend," he informed Sarah. "But they aren't as threatening as the first, so you can help Seph and Gail. I suspect that you will suddenly become very tired," he stated informatively. "You expel your magic in great amounts, but you'll learn to pace yourself soon enough. We have hundreds of goblins for you to practice with."

"Oh my god," Sarah exclaimed suddenly. "The goblins! Were many of them hurt?" she asked, looking at Gail.

"I have no idea," Gail replied, looking over at Seph, who simply shrugged.

"They're resilient little creatures," Jareth informed them. "And they have their own ways to heal themselves most often. That's how I get away with kicking them around so much, they actually enjoy it."

Sarah shook her head at his comment about kicking the goblins, but refrained from saying anything. She already knew how the creatures loved to be physically wounded, and she supposed she would have to get used that if she were to be their queen. But, for now, she was more concerned about her friend's injuries and placed her healing hands over Seph's bloody wounds, then the nasty gash on the side of Gail's head.

"I can't do anymore," she told her friend in a tired, dejected tone, her hands shaking uncontrollably when she tried to heal a cut on Gail's arm.

Jareth gently took her into his arms, pulling her away from Gail who looked at Sarah with both concern and understanding. "Come, come, my Defiant One," he murmured in a tender tone. "You must rest. They will be fine for now." With that said, he magically transported them both to his chambers, leaving Gail, Heidi, and Seph to their own devices.

XxXxX

"I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck," Gail stated in a droning voice, lying upon a divan in one of the sitting rooms of the castle.

"What's a Mack truck?" Seph asked with child-like innocence, letting Heidi fuss over his minor cuts with ointment and swathing.

"It's like a horseless carriage," Gail explained.

"Only they're huge and made out of very heavy metal," Heidi added.

"And you get hit by these in your realm?"

Both women chuckled lightly at his naivety. "No," Heidi replied with fondness. "It's only an expression we use when we feel sore all over for whatever reason. It's like a hypothetical comparison."

"Oh," Seph voiced with uncertain understanding. Closing his eyes, he smiled wistfully as Heidi brushed the black unruly hair from his face. "Perhaps you can show me one some day."

"You'd have to go to my world for that," Heidi replied.

Seph opened his eyes to hold Heidi's gaze intently. "I would follow you anywhere if you are not granted passage to remain in the Underground."

Heidi was overwhelmed by his declaration. Her entire being flooded with a warmth that made her feel like she was soaring. "I'd like that," she answered, her eyes brimming with emotional tears of joy.

"I'm going to my room," Gail announced suddenly, rolling off of the divan with a painful moan as her body protested the movement.

"You don't have to leave," Heidi informed her in an empathic tone. "We're not doing anything indecent."

"Not yet, you're not," Gail quipped with a sly, knowing smile. "But after that comment he just made, I give you two minutes." She groaned once again as she straightened her stiffening back and started towards the door. "Wounds or no wounds I don't need to see you hanging all over each other." She reached the hallway and looked up then down the corridor. "Goblins!" she called, seeing a few at the far end of the hall. "Drag yourselves to my room, I'm going to rest for awhile."

Heidi and Seph stared at each other in silence after Gail had left the room, never noticing the small horde that literally dragged each other past the doorway as they followed Gail, then started chuckling as their eyes filled with desire. "She might have a point," Heidi whispered. "I'm having very indecent thoughts about what I'd like to do to you right now."

"Yea, perhaps we should retire to my chambers," Seph suggested, wincing with a small grunt as he moved to sit up. "Though I seem to be limited in my movements at the moment."

"I think we can work something out if you're up to the challenge, my Rogue," Heidi smirked, helping him to his feet.

"Ah, that is a true test of valor, my Lady," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they moved across the room. "I shall do my best to meet and exceed your expectations."

"I'm sure you will," she grinned up at him, her eyes alit with mischievousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Awaken My Love – Chapter Thirteen**

Sarah lazily opened her eyes to find Jareth's arms securely around her waist, his body entangled possessively around hers as usual. The stars shone brightly in a black velvet sky through the open stone windows of Jareth's personal chambers. She felt completely drained, yet energized at the same time. She turned to her other side within his embrace, waited briefly as Jareth repositioned himself to his stomach, then leaned over him to trail gentle kisses along his bare back, a treat she simply couldn't pass up no matter what.

"Would you honestly arouse me after all I've been through?" he asked groggily, opening his eyes into slits to look at her sleepily in the dim lighting.

"After what '_you_' have been through?" she asked, sounding slightly indignant. "What about what '_I've_' been through?"

He rolled over onto his back, facing her with a smile on his lips. "You're the one who woke me up, remember?" Then shifted his head on the pillow to look at her more intently, frowning slightly. "Why '_are_' you awake?" he asked rhetorically. "You should be completely exhausted from all the magic you expelled."

She snuggled up against him, laying her head upon his shoulder, sighing contentedly when he wrapped his arm around her. "I am exhausted," she admitted. "But, I feel like I could run through the entire castle, twice, if I wasn't too tired to get out of the bed, that is."

"Oh dear," Jareth voiced with mild amusement. "That is a quandary, now isn't it?"

"How do I get rid of this excess energy? I feel like I'm going to implode or something."

"Have you ever imploded before?" Jareth asked laughing lightly, idly caressing her shoulder.

"You know what I mean," she tsked at him, tugging on a long lock of his hair with playful irritation, then raised herself into a half sitting position next to him. "Let me check your wounds," she stated, moving the sheet that lay haphazardly across his stomach down to his hips.

"They're all but healed," he told her casually. "You have excellent healing gifts, Lady of the Labyrinth," he complimented in a sultry tone.

"Yea," she mused quietly, resting her hand on his chest. "Apparently I have equally destructive gifts as well," she added remorsely, pausing as a deep frown creased her features. "I almost killed him, Jareth," she stated quietly, meeting his eyes in the dim lighting. "And, I'm not even sorry for what I did. What kind of person does that make me?"

"Cruel," he grinned, cupping the side of her face with his palm as he rolled her to her back, hovering his upper body over hers. "Possessive," he grinned with admiration. "Daring," he added with finality, his eyes gleaming as he looked into hers. "I sensed all those things within you as you fought your way through my labyrinth. But, you have a heart for fairness, my Defiant One, that I mistook for weakness." He touched his forehead to hers, playfully rubbing his nose against hers. "Only I've come to realize that it's your heart, your sense for fairness, that is your true strength."

She felt soothed by his words, and reached up to slip her fingers into his hair at the sides of his head. But, an inner worry that she would become a monster, evil and destructive whenever someone or something got in her way weighted heavily within her. "What if it happens again, Jareth? What if I…"

"Become like me?" he asked teasingly, quirking his elegant brows as he looked down upon her face. "Would it be so bad to be feared, Sarah? To know that creatures far and wide will tremble in your presence? For them to know that as long as your command is adhered to they are safe? Let them know that you have the power within you to defend the entire kingdom if need be, my Defiant One. For as long as you are by my side no living thing would dare challenge us for this kingdom."

She chuckled nervously when he frowned at her prolonged silence. "I don't have that much power, not to defend the entire kingdom anyway."

"Perhaps not yet, but you will. Your power will strengthen over time, as will your knowledge for how to control it." He lazily shifted onto his back, gathering her in his arms to roll her on top of him. "Tomorrow you will be recognized as my queen, and all will know that I have chosen a woman who is my equal in all aspects."

She lowered her gaze slightly, letting what he said sink in. She would be feared and loved at the same time from now on, something deep inside liked the sound of that, to proudly stand beside him as his queen. She only hoped that her friends wouldn't treat her differently.

Jareth lifted her chin with two fingers, letting her gaze settle on him before he spoke. "You bow to no one but me from now on," he told her matter of factly.

She smiled tentatively at first then grinned sheepishly before lifting her chin arrogantly. "I'm sure the High King and Queen would disagree with you on that one."

"I didn't say not to show respect," he explained simply, then let his eyes show his cunningness. "I'm merely reminding you that I am your king, your lord, and no other has power over you as I do."

"Well, my King," she whispered, her voice turning sultry as she shifted her body upon his. "My Lord." Her fingers lazily brushed aside wayward strands of long blonde hair from hiding his neck, then slowly trailed a finger from his lobe to his collar bone, the pointed nail briefly creased his tender skin. "You still haven't told me how I'm to relieve myself of all this pent up energy that courses within my veins."

His eyes darkened with arousal as she seductively moved her body upon his, trailing her fingernail along a highly sensitive area of his neck. He'd taught her that little trick, and he knew it. He was the one who had awakened her desires, and shown her so many ways of how to satisfy them. It was by his design that she knew how to arouse him so easily, and look upon him with the promise to satisfy his every need. "You, my little imp, have already discovered a way to relieve such energies," he stated with ragged breaths. He cupped the sides of her face with loving hands. "Show your king how deeply these energies course through you."

Her heart leapt in her throat, pounding rapidly in her chest as her senses flooded with emotions for the man who had fallen in love with her, and given her certain gifts. He had saved her from her nightmares, encouraged her to be true to herself, and had awakened a love so complete that she would willingly become as frightening as he was to protect him and be by his side forever. "I love you," she whispered, her throat constricting with her admission.

"As you should," he replied haughtily, laughing lightly as her eyes widened with incredulousness. He caressed her cheek with a thumb, his fingers weaved into her hair, and gazed up at her sincerely. "As I love you."

She lowered her head, tilting it to the side, and met his waiting lips with hers. She closed her eyes to absorb the shocking flashes of heat that always consumed her when their lips touched. She smiled secretly at his sudden intake of breath when she shifted her body over his arousingly. There was no doubt that he was her king, that he ruled over her completely, but at such times as this, Sarah knew without a doubt that she ruled over him with just as much power. For her kingdom was as great, and her will as strong.

With one fluid motion he suddenly rolled her to her back, settling himself between her inviting thighs. Sarah held onto him with her hands grasping his shoulders, her head burrowed deeply into the pillow behind her head as he poised himself above her. She met and held his gaze with as much intensity as he gazed down upon her with. He slowly lowered himself upon her, subtly thrust his hips forward, and proved once again that he would always have power over her.

XxXxX

Everyone seemed subdued as they demurely gathered in the throne room to await Jareth and Sarah. They shared knowing glances amongst themselves, though no one spoke a word, even the goblins seemed humbled and quieter than usual.

Something wonderful and frightening had occurred during the night that left every living creature shaken to the core of their being. The King had claimed his Queen, his Lady, his Equal, and the very foundations of the kingdom had rumbled, the air had been charged with energies no one had ever felt before while lightening streaked the skies in blinding colors of blue, purple, and red. To even speak of it seemed treasonous and wrong, if only out of respect for the royal couple.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Sarah questioned as she entered the room, having Jareth magically transport her to the nearby corridor so she could make a grand entrance by walking in. "You all look as though someone died," she commented, looking pointedly from one friend to another. "No one died, did they?" She turned confused eyes up to Jareth as he magically appeared by her side. "Jareth, everyone's acting weird," she fretting in a hushed voice. "I knew this would happen! I just knew it!"

Jareth suddenly straightened is back and squared his shoulders, his chin rose haughtily as he peered at everyone with a regal gaze. "They're paying you homage as my Queen," he told her quietly. Sarah turned her gaze back to her friends and gasped in utter astonishment at finding them all bowed before her.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled incredulously, moving to step forward. Jareth placed a restraining hand upon her arm to hold her back.

"Return their homage, Sarah," he whispered quietly for only her to hear.

"They're my friends, Jareth!" she seethed between her teeth. "I won't let my friends…" he pulled her roughly closer, bending slightly to speak sharply into her ear.

"They must, Sarah, this is propriety speaking, and friendships have nothing to do with it. Return their homage. Then, yell at them to get up off the floor."

Her blood boiled hot, but, she did as he directed and slightly inclined her head to acknowledge her subjects. The air seemed to clear as soon as Sarah's chin was erect from its inclination. The sun suddenly shone brightly through the arched windows, and goblins could be heard as they suddenly struck up their daily shenanigans somewhere nearby.

Heidi was the first on her feet, crossing the room towards Sarah. "Do me a favor, and never become queen again," she laughed. "That entire experience was just too bizarre for words." She reached Sarah, pausing only a half a step from her friend. "Is it permissible to hug the queen?" she asked with a grin on her face, then opened her arms wide.

"It's very permissible," Sarah returned, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Heidi as her friend lurched forward. Gail rushed up behind Heidi, her face flushed for some reason, but her eyes shone with happiness, something Sarah hadn't seen in long time in Gail. "Make room," Sarah stated, poking Heidi playfully. "Group hug!" she announced joyfully, opening an arm for Gail to join in. Heidi opened her other arm as well, and the trio laughed and cried and laughed again as they murmured to each other within their huddle.

Jareth stepped away at the first sign of overt affections about to ensue and stood apart from the females. He gave Seph a warning glance as the younger lord approached him. "Had one hell of a night, heh?" Seph quipped with his usual, wayward pleasantness. Jareth fixed unwavering eyes upon him and quirked a brow, otherwise remaining stoic.

"She knocked the humor right out of you, I see," Seph breathed uncomfortably, stepping back with a bowed head. "My apologies, King Jareth."

Jareth finally let a smirk spread across his features. "Not at all," he responded lightly, causing Seph to look up. "I merely felt the need to be intimidating while my queen showed open displays of affection to anyone within arms reach."

Seph chuckled, feeling slightly at ease. He glanced over towards the women, noticing that there were now two goblins in the mix since his last glance in their direction. "I see what you mean."

"I want everyone to come over here so we can practice," Sarah announced suddenly. A few goblins and Seph immediately stepped in her direction.

"Practice for what?" Jareth questioned with incredulousness, remaining where he stood.

"Okay, everyone go over '_there_' so we can practice," Sarah corrected, pointing in Jareth's direction, making everyone turn on their heels to change direction.

"Stop!" Jareth commanded, putting an end to this little dance she had created. "What, are you so intent to practice?" he asked Sarah with precise wording.

"For our procession into the hall at the High Counsel," Sarah answered innocently.

"What in Fate's name would you have to practice that for? You'll never have to go through this again!"

"Yes," she agreed impatiently. "But, we have nothing organized. We have to go over the precession into the hall, then our positions in the Counsel Chambers. We have to establish who will go first, and who will come last. When we bow or curtsy, and…" she stopped, her eyes growing wide all of a sudden. "Oh no! Gail can't curtsy! Jareth, you have to do magic or something so Gail won't be embarrassed!"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "There will be no practicing of how to enter the Counsel Hall," he announced in an authoritive voice before opening his eyes to look upon Sarah. She had turned ghostly white, her hands trembled before her at her stomach, her fingers wrung nervously before her, and he slowly became aware of how the very air became still within the room, as though the very castle held its breath.

"Fine!" he conceded reluctantly, waving his hands in the air with surrender. "Have your practice. But, I will not be a part of it!" he declared, pointing at Sarah specifically.

XxXxX

"No," Sarah voiced thoughtfully, scrunching her face displeasingly. "That doesn't look right. Jareth, I think you looked better standing on the other side of…"

Jareth was suddenly standing directly in front of her looking none too happy, everyone else remained in formation at his back. "I have subjected myself to your beck and call for the past hour and a half," he pointed out in an even, menacing tone as he slowly advanced upon her.

"I know," she whispered, taking a cautious step back with wide eyes.

"I have succumbed to your command, before others, without question or complaint," he added, continuing his advancement upon her.

"I know," she repeated in the same tone, taking another cautious step back.

"My patience has come to an end. I can no longer tolerate your indecisiveness in this matter."

"Okay," she agreed, her back reaching a wall to stop her retreats. "You can stand were you were, then," she informed him in a compromising voice.

He stopped directly in front of her, leaning forward to place his forearm over her shoulder while dipping his face close to hers. "You realize that all of this is for naught, don't you?"

"But, it's important," she replied, looking up at him with sincerity. "I want everyone to see that we aren't to be shunned, that we can be as proper and haughty and as organized as everyone else," she explained, her tone becoming stronger as she spoke. "I want us to walk in there, and make everyone step back as we enter the Counsel Hall." Her eyes suddenly set with determination. "I want them to know that the Labyrinth Kingdom isn't to be sneered at behind masks and fans!"

He gazed upon her with renewed admiration. Jareth had thought her practice was some silly dream pageant, not her way of displaying her power as a new queen. A pleased smirk touched the corner of his lips. "Then why didn't you say as much?" he stated amicably, spinning suddenly on his heel to face the rest of the room. "Back in order!" he commanded. "She's not quite finished with us yet."

XxXxX

"How is it possible that you can achieve every stance possible while wielding a sword, yet you can't curtsy to save your own life?" Jareth asked with Gail exasperation. He had taken over the instruction of '_how to properly curtsy_' after Sarah, Heidi, and three goblins had given up.

"My knees just won't bend that way," Gail answered with a tremble in her voice. She felt beyond embarrassed about her short coming at this point. If king Jareth's threats to toss her into the bog didn't work, she doubted anything would. Especially after he had taken her to the bog so she would know the true value of his threat.

"Take this," Jareth commanded in a light tone, Gail's sword was suddenly in his hand before he tossed it towards her. In the time it took her to step forward and catch it with an adeptness that was natural to her, Jareth had armed himself and stepped forward swinging.

Gail blocked his aggressive onslaught, positioning herself with perfect balance as she stepped back, to the side, and forward while Jareth continued to keep her moving. Then, as quickly as he had started, Jareth stopped. His sword locked with hers, him having the upper hand as he slightly loomed over her. Gail panted harshly as she looked up at him, holding her weapon steady while waiting for him to slip his blade just a little bit for her to make a counter move against him.

"I want you to look down upon yourself, Goblin Girl."

"Huh?"

He lowered his gaze to her feet, tilting his head so she would see where his line of vision was directed. Gail turned her head and looked down to find her legs positioned in a criss-cross fashion. "Your knees have no problem bending '_that way_'."

As soon as she realized how Jareth had tricked her, Gail promptly lost her balance and nearly fell to the floor. Jareth's hand shot out and took hold of her elbow, magically relieving them both of their weapons. After ascertaining that she was balanced on her feet, Jareth released his hold of her, frowning slightly as she tried to compose herself. "Who has told you that you can't curtsy?"

"Oh, I don't know," she laughed uncomfortably. "Everybody has at some point, I'm sure."

"I'm sure," he repeated in a disgruntled tone, stepping closer to her. "But why, I wonder, would you believe them?"

"Because it's true," she answered, looking up at him reverently. "You've seen so yourself."

"I've seen my Goblin Girl defend her king with grace and agility that others wish they possessed," he told her in a pleasant voice. "I've seen my Goblin Girl dance gracefully in the folds of darkness when she thought no one was watching," he informed her with mischief in his eyes. "And I've seen this frail and tender creature overcome her greatest fears for the sake of friendship." He gently placed a finger under her chin so she would look up at him. "I am your king, and I tell you that you are capable of anything you set your mind to."

He stepped back from her suddenly, turning to walk towards the table where the others were seated. The winning smile that spread across his face as soon as his back was to Gail was breathtaking by all accounts. He regally seated himself in his chair, throwing his leg over an arm to leisurely watch Gail. "Try it once more, Goblin Girl."

Gail looked at everyone who watched her with hopeful, expectant eyes. She could see Heidi's crossed fingers, her head bobbing slightly with encouragement. Sarah was most likely holding her breath, while Seph picked at something from under a fingernail with the blade of his knife, pretending to be oblivious to what was going on. Taking a deep breath, she replayed in her mind what his majesty had just told her, closed her eyes, and placed one ankle before the other before bending her knees.

"WHOOOO!!!" Heidi shouted in sudden exultation. Sarah shouted a resounding, "Yes!" And Seph stood up to formally bow to her with one arm behind his back, the other across his stomach. Gail laughed with excitement. She was doing it! She was honestly curtsying! Her eyes slowly went towards the king who looked upon her with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Now, if you have had enough of practices for the day," Jareth directed at Sarah. "I demand my meal to be served."

"Yes, my King," Sarah smirked at him, clapping her hands twice before cupping them around her mouth. "Bring in the food!" Jareth stared at her impassively while the others snickered and smirked behind hands and bowed heads. "What?" Sarah questioned with feigned innocence. "Wasn't that loud enough?"

Unable to contain the appearance of displeasure any longer, Jareth let a broad smile grace his features, laughing out right with amusement. "I will remember in the future that you can't summon them as I can."

XxXxX

The air in the great hall of the High Counsel was suddenly charged with excited anxiety. Everyone present took notice, and gave pause as an army of goblins appeared at the great archways. The crowd immediately parted, creating a wide aisle from the entrance arches to the High Counsel Chambers, and looked on with curiosity.

The twelve goblins began their march in unison with precision, after a few strides into the great hall they stopped curtly, stomped their feet, and hit the marbled floor with the handle of their spears with a resounding echo. "We are the goblins from the Labyrinth Kingdom," they announced in one voice. "Make way for our king, Jareth, and his royal entourage!" They again stomped a foot, turned to face each other, then stepped back three paces to form a guarded line formation.

The onlookers whispered and murmured in awe and expectation at the synchronized display, never before have the goblins shown such discipline and orderliness. Without pause Heidi and Seph appeared in the archway to proceed down the center of the line of goblins. With her hand resting in Seph's palm high in the air, and her chin raised regally, Heidi followed Seph's lead with her gaze focused upon the golden double doors of the High Counsel Chambers ahead.

People whispered amongst themselves as the couple slowly walked by, the entire great hall filled with the din of murmurings. _'That's her.' 'I heard she perished.' 'She was the one.' 'I heard rumors…' 'He swore his life to her.' 'She's beautiful.' 'She looks dangerous, just like him.' 'Perfect match.' "Will she stay?' 'They haven't decided yet.' _

Heidi felt anxiety creep up her spine at all the things she was hearing. Her step subtly faltered under the scrutiny only to feel Seph squeeze her hand encouragingly. With renewed bravado, she squared her shoulders once more and continued onward, pooling strength from the man by her side.

As soon as Heidi and Seph were halfway through the hall, Gail appeared in the archway with her own private set of goblin guards. Four of them surrounded her at each point with battle axes presented before them in a relaxed, non threatening manner. The murmurings started all over as she stepped briskly into the hall with her chin held high. _'It's her, she's the one,_' the crowd whispered in awe, almost at the same time. '_She bested him twice.' 'She seems so frail.' 'She bears the sword.' 'Jareth's sword...' 'She saved his life.' 'She saved us all.' 'She'll be honored, counsel is pleased.' 'As they should be!_'

Gail took in all the murmurings and whispers in stride as she marched along, when suddenly a boy her own age spilled out into the aisle in front of her. Without thinking Gail withdrew her sword and assumed a defensive stance, pointing the sharpened tip towards the young man's throat. A gasp of surprise filled the hall as everyone drew an intake of air at once.

"Don't hurt me, please!" he yelled in a panic, shielding his face with his forearm. "I just wanted to get a closer look of you, I swear to it!"

"Quit harassing the crowd, Goblin Girl," Jareth chuckled at her as he and Sarah strode past. "And rejoin the procession."

"I don't think you'll catch a boyfriend by the edge of a sword, Gail," Sarah teased laughingly, glancing over her shoulder at her friend with a broad smile.

"That's not even funny," Gail retorted, sheathing her sword with a deep frown. "You could get hurt jumping out at people like that," she chastised the boy staring up at her from his sprawled position on the floor at her feet. "Don't you know who I am?" she spat rhetorically, stepping around him to follow behind Sarah and the king, her goblin entourage resuming their positions around her.

"Yes," the boy answered quietly, getting to his feet to stare after Gail mesmerized. "You are the one I wish to be with forever," he continued in a whispered voice, gaining the attention of those closest to him in the crowd. He slipped past the goblin line to disappear into the crowd just as Gail slightly turned around to give him a second glance. She thought she heard him mutter something, but since he disappeared back into the crowd she shrugged, and continued onward.

As soon as the crowd had realized that Jareth and Sarah appeared while their attention was distracted by the girl warrior, a hush had filled the great hall. Not one person dared to utter even the smallest of comments in their presence, and bowed respectfully before them as they strolled down the aisle in the center of the hall.

Sarah, having just turned her attention forward again from her comment to Gail, caught sight of bright red hair out of the corner of her eye, and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Jareth to stop a half a step after her, and half turn with curiosity.

"So, now you bow before me, do you?" Sarah asked haughtily, staring down her nose at the red head with her pompous sister next to her in the crowd. The women lifted their gazes with apprehension. "What?" Sarah asked sardonically. "Don't you have something snide to say? Where is your bravado and snickering?"

"Sarah," Jareth called in a soft but warning tone. "Let them be."

"Why should I?" she asked, her ire at these two women in particular sparking to life. "They cackled and laughed at me more than once. They snickered, and sneered at you when you were weakened from being aboveground too much. Give me one good reason why I should spare them my disdain now?"

"They look like jealous old biddies who've never been laid in their entire lives," Heidi stated, walking back to join Sarah by her side. Sarah turned a baleful glance toward her friend. "I think you should make them play bingo on Wednesdays," Heidi added with her eyes full of mischief, and a smirk on her lips.

Sarah laughed at the suggestion despite herself. She really wanted to put these two in their place, but, Heidi was right, they were probably just two old women who had nothing better to do than stir up trouble. Sarah turned her gaze back to the women, forcing her expression to remain impassive. "I don't think so," she stated flatly. "I think they need to learn a lesson."

"Sarah," Jareth called, his voice stronger with warning. She held out her palms and manifested an elemental in each, focusing her attention upon them as they spun and swirled in her hands. "I would drop your ill intention, if I were you," Jareth threatened loud enough for all to hear.

"Or what?" she questioned innocently, meeting Jareth's gaze. "Perhaps these aren't big enough, is that what you mean?" The elementals in her hands dropped to the floor and increased in size and power. Lightening struck from the very air overhead, causing many people to gasp in alarm. "Perhaps they think I'm not good enough to wield this power," Sarah surmised, holding the red head's gaze steadily. "But, I can show you what this mortal slip of a girl is capable of. Would you like to see?"

"No, please," the red head pleaded. "We were wrong for our malice tongues and thoughtlessness. I beg of you, please, give us another chance."

Jareth remained quiet but watchful while Gail and Heidi sidled up to Sarah, one friend on each side of her. "What do you think?" Sarah asked aloud.

"I think they're only sorry because you can kick their asses, and they know it," Heidi stated, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"I think they're used to no one daring to put them in their place," Gail added, mimicking Heidi's stance.

"And what does my king think?" Sarah asked in a reverent tone, not moving her gaze from the other woman's.

"I think my queen needs to do whatever she feels is justifiable," he answered definitively, gaining many gasps and unsettled mumblings from the crowded hall.

"Then it's settled," Sarah declared. "You are hereby found guilty of being malicious old biddies who have never been laid and have nothing better to do with yourselves than to stir up gossip and trouble on others." She stepped closer to the redhead. " I think you need to find something constructive to do with your time that doesn't involve belittling others."

"Thank you," the redhead proclaimed, bowing her head with relief. "We'll do just that, My Lady."

Sarah walked away with her head held high, feeling pleased with herself for scaring the crap out of those two. Jareth was immediately by her side as Heidi hurriedly rejoined Seph in front, and Gail brought up the rear with the goblins. With pleased smirks on all of their faces, this is how they entered the High Counsel Chambers as one force.


End file.
